Do You Want to Sing Together XX
by jolly roger brat
Summary: What do Sofia and her friends like as much as their favorite songs? An extra, extra special collection of their favorite songs! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. A heroic song for the Protectors

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to a special edition of Do You Want to Sing Together! WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Alesso, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if the Protectors used this as a kind of theme song as they searched for either the Wicked Nine, or as they protected the Mystic Isles or the Ever Realm from any kind of danger. Alesso's music is not mine.**

Sofia: We could hide away in daylight  
We go undercover, wait out the sun  
Got a secret side in plain sight  
Where the streets are empty, that's where we run

Chrysta: Everyday people do everyday things but I  
Can't be one of them  
I know you hear me now, we are a different kind  
We can do anything

Both: We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be

Vega: Anybody's got the power  
They don't see it cause they don't understand  
Spin around and round for hours  
You and me, we got the world in our hands

Galail: Everyday people do everyday things but I  
Can't be one of them  
I know you hear me now, we are a different kind  
We can do anything

Nerissa: We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be

Orion: We could be heroes  
We could be heroes  
Me and you...  
We could be

Garish: All we're looking for is love and a little light  
Love and a little light  
(Sofia: We could be)  
All we're looking for is love and a little light  
Love and a little light

Everyone: We could be heroes  
We could be heroes  
Me and you...  
We could be


	2. Elena and Gabby's royal preschool song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Sesame Street, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Elena and Gabby's preschool class sang this as part of a music program, along with the second class (yes, the one with Jack, but he's trying to be good now!). Nell will also be enjoying it since she missed a previous performance. Sesame Street is not mine.**

"This is going to be so cute," Nell grinned, "And at least I get to hear it this time!"

"That's right, you were sick when they had their other program, but at least we taped it for you," James agreed.

"But it's going to be with the other preschool class," Amber observed. "Will Elena be all right, being onstage with Jack?"

"She should be," Bobby Lee assured her, "Milly told us that the other teacher Miss Polly told her that Jack's trying to behave, and he's been getting better since he's not receiving mixed messages for his behavior anymore."

"Let's not worry about that now," Roland smiled, "Everyone will do just fine."

When the curtain parted, the audience saw a little boy from the second preschool class sitting on a makeshift throne in the center of the stage as Elena, Gabby, Suzie, Sally, Daniel, Jack, and another little boy entered.

When the music started, Elena, Gabby, and the chorus shouted together, One, two, three, four, five, six, seven!

At the same time, another little girl from the second preschool class, who was acting as the narrator, began to sing, Said the Alligator King to his seven kids,  
"I'm feelin' mighty down.  
Whichever of you can cheer me up  
Will get to wear my crown."

"Dad, I'd like to apologize for everything I did when I was King for the day!" James whispered when the song started, since he remembered helping Elena and Gabby practice the song every day, and he had to sing the other parts with them.

"You did fine, James," Roland chuckled, mussing his hair. "But you learned some valuable lessons from that experience, right?"

"You learned from your mistakes, right?" Bobby Lee added, tickling James' side.

As James laughed and nodded, the first little boy produced some shells as he sang, His first son brought seven oyster pearls  
From the bottom of the China Sea.

As he brought out some little statues, Jack joined in, The second son gave him seven statues of girls  
With clocks where their stomachs should be

Sally handed the little boy a box as she sang, The third daughter gave him seven rubies  
From the sheikdom down there beneath.  
The King thought the rubies were cherries,  
And he broke off seven of his teeth.

Amber shuddered at that line, but Roland squeezed her hand.

At the same time, as she gave him a plate of candy, Suzie sang, The fourth daughter tried to cheer him up  
With seven lemon drops.  
The King said...

The boy on the throne sighed, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but since that ruby episode,  
I just haven't got the chops."

As he held up some small containers, Daniel took the next verse, The fifth son brought the King perfume  
In seven fancy silver jars;  
The King took a whiff, and he broke out in spots  
'Cause it smelled like cheap cigars.

Holding up some rings, Gabby took the next verse, The sixth daughter gave him seven diamond rings  
To wear upon his toes.  
The King snagged his foot on the royal red rug  
And crumpled up his nose.

The narrator from the other preschool class sang, The seventh daughter of the Alligator King  
Was a thoughtful little whelp.  
She said...

Elena piped up, "Daddy, appears to me that you could use  
A little help."

The girl who was narrating sang, Said the Alligator King to his seventh daughter,

The boy who was portraying the king sang, "My dear, you win the crown.  
You didn't bring me diamonds or rubies,  
But you helped me up when I was down.

Take the crown; it's yours, my dear.  
I hope you don't mind the dents.  
I got it on sale at a discount store,  
Cost me all of seven cents!"

All the singers shouted together, "Yeah!"

Everyone applauded, and after the show, Elena asked, "We did a good job?"

"That was one of the cutest songs you've ever done!" Nell smiled.

"You want any of the stuff from our song, King?" Elena asked.

"No, just give me a bowl or two of jiggly-wiggly pudding, and I'm good to go!" Roland grinned, mussing her hair.


	3. A special royal wedding medley

**During the preparations for A Royal Wedding, I thought it would be fun if the family sang these songs from The Muppets take Manhattan as they got Tilly ready for her special day. Of course, this is before they know who's going to be Enchancia's next ruler. But after all the excitement with the flying octopus, Amber now knows she'll be the next queen, and James is happy to be a knight, but that doesn't stop him from playing the piano for the wedding! And what better way to make up for everything than with a special song? The Muppets Take Manhattan is not mine.**

(as the castle prepares for Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly's wedding…)

Sofia: Did you hear? Somebody's getting married!

Amber: Somebody's getting married? Hey, somebody's getting married!

James: Whoa, somebody's getting married!

Roland: Somebody's getting married?

Miranda: Somebody's getting married!

Baileywick: Somebody's getting married!

Grand Mum: Somebody's getting maaaaaaaar...

Roland: Somebody's getting

Miranda: Somebody's getting

Sofia: Somebody's getting

James: Somebody's getting

Grand Mum: Riiiiieeeed!

Amber/James/Sofia: Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody!

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Somebody get some flowers!  
Somebody get a ring!  
Somebody get a chapel and a choir to sing!

James: Somebody get an organ to play…oh, I can do that!

Roland/Sir Bartelby/James: 'Cause somebody's getting married today!

Aunt Tilly/Miranda/Sofia/Amber: Somebody get a preacher!  
Somebody bake a cake!  
Somebody get some shoes and rice and presents to take!

Aunt Tilly: Somebody get a sweet negligée!

Miranda/Grand Mum/Amber/Sofia: 'Cause somebody's getting married today!

Roland/James/Sir Bartelby: Somebody get champagne!  
Somebody rent a room!

Aunt Tilly/Grand Mum/Miranda: Somebody get the lovely bride!  
And somebody get the-

Roland/James/Sir Bartelby: Somebody get the-

Everyone: Somebody somebody somebody somebody-!

James: Somebody get this wedding underway!

Baileywick: 'Cause somebody's getting married today!

Everyone: Somebody's getting married... today!

King Veridian of the Gnomes: Are they here yet, are they here yet, did I miss it, am I late?

Queen Emmaline: No, they'll be here any minute!

King of the Giants: I can hardly wait!

King Henrik: Indeed!

Hildegard: Isn't this exciting?

King of the Centaurs: It's the wedding of the year!

King of the Cobolts: Well, can't we start without them?

Queen of Trufflandia: No, you can't until they're here.

King of Trufflandia: Hmm.

Wedding Guests and Royal Family: They're fin-all-y getting ma-rrr-ied now!

(later as James starts playing the piano for everyone…)

Aunt Tilly: He'll make me happy  
Each time I see him  
He'll be the reason  
My heart can sing  
He'll stand beside me  
And I'll have everything

Sir Bartelby: She'll make me happy  
Each time I hold her  
And I will follow  
Where my heart may lead  
And she'll be all I'll ever need

Sofia/James/Amber: Days go passing into years

Grand Mum (tearfully): Years go passing day by day…I told myself I wouldn't cry!

Roland and Miranda (over Grand Mum's crying): She'll make him happy  
Now and forever

Baileywick: Until forever  
Their love will grow

Sofia/Amber/James: She only knows  
He'll make her happy  
That's all she needs to know

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: They'll be so happy  
Now and forever  
Until forever  
Their love will grow

Aunt Tilly: I only know  
He'll make me happy  
That's all I need...to...know...


	4. Marie and Sofia's royal birthday bash

**In chapter 47 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2, it was learned that Sofia and Marie have the same birthday. I thought it would be fun if, during the party, some of their friends sang a special song for them. James would especially love doing that, since he did a song for Sofia and Timothy last year. NSYNC's music is not mine, and like Marie and Sofia, happy birthday to me too!**

Everyone was having a lot of fun at Marie and Sofia's shared birthday. Timothy, who now knew when his own birthday was, smiled as he remembered something special that had happened during when Sofia had shared her birthday with him last year, and he hoped it would happen again this year. At the same time, he was happy to be reunited with his cousin Marie. He felt like he had truly found someone who he could talk about his past with, and she could answer any questions he might have.

At the same time, Sofia smiled when she saw James going over to the karaoke machine that Roland had just brought out. "Marie, you're going to love this," she murmured, "James loves singing and music, and he's really good at finding a song for someone's birthday!"

"I'm not _that_ good, Sof," James smirked as he found his song.

"You're not good at finding a song for someone?" Amber smirked, "That's like saying I'm not good at finding jewels in the Jewel Room!"

"Well, in any case, ladies, enjoy your next present, and if anyone wants to join me, feel free!" James grinned as he began to sing.

Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday just for you  
Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday

"Thank you, James! I love this song!" Marie smiled.

James grinned as he continued, Just a day  
Just another year  
But in our eyes you are the best  
We´re gonna love you  
Gonna love you above the rest, oh

"James, I think I'll take you up on your offer!" Timothy smiled.

At the same time, James came down and spun Sofia as he sang to her, May good times always smile on you  
May happiness always come your way  
We're here to love you  
We're here to celebrate your day

"This is one of my favorite groups!" Amy grinned as she sang with Timothy, We wish the best of what the best can be  
All the best  
We wish for you that all your dreams come true

"Great job as usual, James!" Amber called.

Timothy smiled as he took Marie's hand in his and danced with her and joined in, Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

Meanwhile, Amber and James sang together, The years may come and the years may go  
But that won't change what we already know  
You´re such a great friend  
And in our hearts your love will grow, grow

"Take it, Amber!" James shouted.

"Okay!" Amber smiled.

As she hugged Sofia, she sang, Count on us when you're feelin' down  
In times of trouble we will hold your hand  
You're such a great friend  
And we will love you 'till the end, end, end

Ruby and Jade did their special handclap with Sofia as they joined in, We wish the best of what the best can be  
All the best  
We wish for you that all your dreams come true

By now, everyone was singing, Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday just for you  
Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday

As she intercepted Sofia, Miranda joined in, Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday  
(James joined in, Happy Birthday)  
Happy Birthday  
(Amber echoed, Yeah, yeah)  
Happy Birthday  
(Oh, oh)

Roland smiled as he took her in his arms and joined in, It's time to wish  
It's time to give  
It's time to live  
It's time to wish  
It's time to give  
It's time to laugh

Sofia smiled as Ruby, Jade, James, and Amber lifted her up and sang together, Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday to you  
(Oh)  
Happy Birthday just for you  
(Amy echoed, Just for you)  
Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday to you  
(Timothy joined in, Happy Birthday)  
Happy Birthday  
Happy Birthday  
(Happy Birthday to you)

Everyone finished the song together, Happy Birthday  
(Happy Birthday)  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday just for you  
(Happy Birthday)  
Happy Birthday  
(Happy Birhday)  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday  
(Happy Birthday)  
Happy Birthday

"This was ah-mazing!" Sofia smiled when the song ended. "Thank you so much!"

"Okay, James; how do you plan to outdo yourself next year?" Amber half-joked.

"We'll just have to wait for next year to see!" James grinned.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with! And thank you, everyone!" Marie agreed.


	5. A song before Clover's potions lesson

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Greatest Showman, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during Clover's lesson in The Great Pretender, he and Wormwood sang this as Wormwood tries to teach Clover the potion ingredients he needs to know. Clover and Wormwood might not always get along, but they do like the occasional duet. The Greatest Showman is not mine.**

Clover: Right here, right now  
I put the offer out  
I don't want to chase you down  
I know you see it  
You run with me  
And I can cut you free  
Out of the treachery and walls you keep in  
So trade that typical for something colorful  
And if it's crazy, live a little crazy  
You can play it sensible, a king of conventional  
Or you can risk it all and see

Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play  
'Cause I got what you need  
So come with me and take the ride  
It'll take you to the other side  
'Cause you can do like you do  
Or you can do like me  
Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key  
Oh, yes! Suddenly you're free to fly  
I'll take you to the other side

Wormwood: Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in  
Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen  
So thanks, but no  
I think I'm good to go  
'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in  
Now I admire you, and that whole show you do  
You're onto something, really it's something  
But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells  
I'll have to leave that up to you

Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play  
'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride  
I don't need to see the other side  
So go and do like you do  
I'm good to do like me  
Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key  
Oh, yeah! Can't you see I'm doing fine  
I don't need to see the other side

Clover: Now is this really how you like to spend your days?  
Spellbooks and misery, and parties and plays

Wormwood: If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns

Clover: But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little  
Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll  
Wake you up and cure your aching  
Take your walls and start 'em breaking  
Now that's a deal that seems worth taking  
But I guess I'll leave that up to you

Wormwood: Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly  
So what percentage of the show would I be taking?

Clover: Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action  
I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen

Wormwood: I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine

Clover: Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime

Wormwood: Fifteen

Clover: I'd do eight

Wormwood: Twelve

Clover: Maybe nine

Wormwood: Ten

Wormwood and Clover: Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play  
'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
To the other side  
So if you do like I do  
So if you do like me  
Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key  
Oh, yeah! Suddenly we're free to fly  
We're going to the other side  
So if you do like I do  
(Clover: To the other side)  
So if you do like me  
(Wormwood: We're going to the other side)  
'Cause if we do we're going to the other side  
We're going to the other side


	6. The royal family's healing song

**Someone asked about this song from Secret of NIMH, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, in either chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song, or chapter 9 of The Day the Music Died, Melinda, Roland, James, and Amber sang this as the family comforted James and told him that it was all right to sing in public again. Melinda might start this song, since it's always been a favorite song of hers to use when James or Amber** **were sad about something. And this was always a song she used to help them when they had nightmares, especially after James and Amber saw their first execution, which terrified them (this event has been referenced in some of theblindwriter95's and my stories). The Secret of NIMH is not mine.**

"Mother! Daddy!" seven-year-old Amber wailed as she ran into Roland and Melinda's bedroom.

"Mom! Dad!" James was right behind her.

Roland and Melinda woke up with a start. A few days ago, the royal family had watched an execution of a dangerous criminal. They knew that the whole family had to be present for the proceedings, but Amber and James had been having nightmares since then.

"Come here, you two," Roland murmured, pulling them into a hug. "It's all right. We're both here to protect you."

"Everything's going to be fine, James," Melinda murmured as James reached for her. "It's all right, Amber. You two are safe, and that man won't bother us anymore."

"I don't want to see anything like that anymore!" Amber sniffled, hiding her face in Roland's side.

"Me either!" James buried his face in Melinda's chest.

"I know something that will help you," Roland offered. When James and Amber looked up, he said, "Tomorrow will be devoted to cheering you up. We'll do everything you want."

"But what about Baileywick?" Amber asked. "He'll have a list of things a mile long for you to do!"

"First thing tomorrow, I'll have Baileywick clear my schedule," Roland promised. "I may be the king and have an entire kingdom to run, but nothing could ever replace you at the top of my list."

"He's right, and I'm going to go with you too," Melinda agreed. "And I think there's something else that can help you with your nightmares."

James and Amber looked up as Melinda began to sing, Dream by night  
Wish by day  
Love begins this way  
Lovin' starts  
When open hearts  
Touch and stay

James and Amber smiled as they recognized the song their mother sang to calm them when they had nightmares. As they leaned into Roland and Melinda's arms, they remembered that they sometimes sang this with them.

Melinda nodded, smiled, and hugged them as she continued, Sleep for now  
Dreaming's how  
Lovers' lives are planned.  
Future songs and flying dreams  
Hand in hand

Amber smiled as she softly joined in, Love it seems  
Made flying dreams,  
So hearts could soar.  
Heaven sent  
These dreams were meant  
To prove once more,  
That love is the key.  
Love is the key.

"That's right, Amber," Roland murmured, pulling her into a hug.

James reached for Melinda's hand as he joined in, You and I  
Touch the sky  
The eagle and the dove.  
Nightingales  
We keep our sails  
Filled with love.

"That's my boy," Melinda murmured.

Roland smiled as he stroked their hair and joined in, And love it seems  
Made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me.

James and Amber relaxed as they listened to the soothing melody.

Melinda kissed them as she continued, Love it seems  
Made flying dreams  
So hearts could soar.  
Heaven sent  
These wings were meant  
To prove once more  
That love is the key.  
Love is the key.

"Take a verse, James," she whispered, kissing James' forehead.

James smiled as he leaned into her embrace and joined in, You and I  
Touch the sky  
The eagle and the dove.  
Nightingales  
We keep our sails  
Filled with love

Roland nodded as he sang, And love it seems  
Made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me.

Amber smiled as she joined in, Ever strong  
Our future song  
To sing it must be free.

Melinda kissed her as she sang back, And every part  
Is from the heart  
And love is still the key.

Everyone finished the song together, And love it seems  
Made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me.

"That's right," Roland murmured. "Now, I think we should start our special day right. What would you two say to a rest-of-the-night family camp-out in here?"

"I'd like that," Amber smiled.

"Me too," James agreed.

"Great," Roland smiled. "Now, let's go get Sir Blaze-a-Lot, Little Rex, Duchess Kitty, and Princess Sparkle Bear, and have a pleasant rest of the night."

A few minutes later, when James had his stuffed dog and dragon, and Amber had her sparkly teddy bear and pink cat, they went back to Roland and Melinda's room.


	7. Prisma's dazzling song of revenge

**Fanfictionmakermachine asked about this song from Moana, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during Amber's first time in the Mystic Isles, her 'new friend' Primsa showed** **her what she's really like after she attacks Azurine** **and gets her powers back. Amber might not remember it, but Sofia will be reminded of a similar situation Amber got herself into, where she met another princess she thought was** **so nice but had evil intentions (Princess Ivy), and she's trying to convince Amber not to make the same mistake again, and to help her stop Prisma now. Moana is not mine.**

Prisma: Well, the Mystic Isles haven't always been this glam  
I was a drab little girl once  
Now I know I can be happy as a clam  
Because I'm beautiful, baby

Did your sister say listen to your heart?  
Be who you are on the inside?  
I need six words to tear their arguments apart  
Your sister lied, just like mine

I'd rather be shiny  
Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck  
Scrub the deck and make it look  
Shiny  
I will sparkle like jewels on the Crystal Makers' necks  
Just a sec

Don't you know  
Our sisters are dumb, dumb, dumb  
They chase anything that glitters  
Beginners

Oh, and here they come, come, come  
To the brightest thing that glitters  
Mmm, fish dinners on crystal plates

I just love crystal magic  
And you look like something tragic

Well, well, well  
Little Sofia's having trouble with that Shatter Stone  
You little princess  
Ouch! What a terrible performance  
Get the hook! (Get it?)  
You don't swing it like you used to, honey

Yet I have to give Azurine credit for my start  
And her talents on the outside  
For just like you I made myself a work of art  
I'll never hide, I can't, I'm too

Shiny  
Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough  
Strut my stuff, my stuff is so  
Shiny  
Send your armies but they'll never be enough  
My skin's too tough, sister dear

You could try, try, try  
But you can't expect a princess  
To beat a Crystal Master  
You will die, die, die  
Now it's time for me to take apart  
Your aching heart

Far from the ones who abandoned you  
Chasing the love of  
These girls who made you feel wanted  
You tried to be tough  
But your armor's just not hard enough

Sofia! Azurine!  
Now it's time to destroy you  
Ever seen someone so

Shiny  
Soak it in, cause it's the last you'll ever see  
C'est la vie mon ami, I'm so  
Shiny  
Now I'll beat you, so prepare your final plea  
Just for me

You'll never be quite as shiny  
You wish you were nice and shiny


	8. Morgana wants everyone to listen to her

**Raven862 asked about this song from Tangled the Series, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, after she captures Cedric, Morgana sings this as she steals Merlin's already-stolen wand. Sofia and Callista might even join her to distract her as they rescue Cedric. She might even sing this to herself as she defeats Merlin again in Day of the Sorcerers. Tangled the Series is not mine.**

Morgana: Since I was a lassie,  
just a sweet young thing,  
all I truly longed to do  
was make up songs to sing  
Sure my voice was rotten  
And had a pity twang  
But I had dreams, and in my dreams  
this is what I sang

Listen up, all you goons  
Listen up and hear my tunes  
Every line, my dears, is mine  
So listen up

How I yearned to sing it  
Still I was afraid  
Guess I feared  
they call me weird  
And mocked the songs I made  
So I shut my PIE HOLE  
And hid my work away

Sofia: But you had dreams

Morgana: And in my dreams  
this is what I played

Listen up, if you please  
Listen to my melodies

Callista: Folks she wrote  
every note

Callista/Sofia/Morgana: So listen up

Morgana: I kept my song a secret  
But carved it on this club  
Waiting till the perfect moment came  
At last I worked the nerve up  
And stood before the pub  
I let one note  
come through my throat  
And then I died of shame

And now I haunt this tavern  
suffering for my art  
Years and years  
of doubts and fears

Sofia: It's time to heed your heart

Morgana: I can end this curse now  
If I can end the song

Cedric: Like in your dreams…literally!

Sofia (spoken): Mister Cedric, that's not helping!

Morgana: But in my dreams  
You ALL must sing along

Listen up, all you thugs  
lift your voices and your mugs  
Don't be shy,  
let it fly!

Morgana's imps: Listen up

Imp 1: Listen up

Imp 2: Listen here

Imp 1: Raise the roof

Imp 2: And rock the house!

Both imps: Make it loud,  
sing it proud, listen...

Morgana: WAIT!

Cedric: Listen up, listen close  
You're disgusting, old and gross!

Sofia: But your song  
is quite strong  
Listen up

All: Listen up, listen up  
Everybody raise your cup  
Here's to Morgana,  
that's the truth  
Listen up

Morgana: Listen up

Sofia and Callista: Listen up

Morgana: Listen up

All: Listen up


	9. A special surprise for James

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Brooks and Dunn song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the opening scenes of chapter 25 of theblindwriter95's Sibling Team, Bobby Lee started a little sing-along as he and a few other people try to help James feel better after he rescued Gabby, since he's still scared of what happened. Little does James know that Bobby Lee's going to help him feel much better with a special surprise. Brooks and Dunn's music is not mine.**

James couldn't remember a time when he'd been so scared. He had rescued Gabby when she rode a flying horse by herself at Amber's party, and it flew off with her after it heard a loud noise. She had almost slipped when he started to pull her onto his horse, but he grabbed her just in time. She had been badly shaken by the event, but his fright was even worse than hers.

That night, after she put Elena to bed and reminded Gabby that she was grounded for the day the next morning, at the same time explaining to Elena that this was like a day long time-out, Nell met Bobby Lee, Roland, and Amber outside James' room. "I put Elena to bed as quickly as I could," she greeted them, grinning as she heard one of her favorite songs begin, and recalling how Bobby Lee had said that he wanted to start his surprise for James off right, "I love this song!"

"Well then, Helen, why don't we have a little sing-along?" Bobby Lee smiled as he led everyone in.

Unaware of the group outside his open door, James was working on one of his stories and singing one of his favorite songs, hoping it would help him feel better, When the sun goes down  
On my side of town  
That lonesome feeling  
Comes to my door  
and the whole world turns blue

As he continued his story, he saw his stuffed dragon Sir Blaze-a-Lot and his stuffed dog Little Rex next to him. He picked them up and hugged them to help calm himself as he sang, There's a rundown bar  
Cross the railroad tracks  
I've got a table for two  
Way in the back  
Where I sit alone  
And think of losing you

He put his little friends close to where he could reach them as he continued, I spend most every night  
Beneath the light  
Of a neon moon

He looked around when he heard Bobby Lee join in, Now if you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for  
The lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon

James looked up, seeing not only Bobby Lee, but Nell, Roland, and Amber around him.

At the same time, Bobby Lee mussed his hair as he glanced at Nell and continued, I think of two young lovers  
Running wild and free  
I close my eyes  
And sometimes see  
You in the shadows  
Of this smoke-filled room

"You've been sad long enough," he added, turning back to James and pushing him onto the bed. "We're going to have fun tomorrow, even if we have to do this all day!"

As he and everyone in the room started to tickle James, Roland joined in the song, No telling how many tears  
I've sat here and cried  
Or how many lies  
That I've lied  
Telling my poor heart  
She'll come back someday

"Hey! Amber, did you have something to do with this?" James laughed as he tried to fight everyone off.

"No! James, I would never do that!" Amber smiled sweetly as she nuzzled Sir Blaze-a-Lot against him, "Why would you think that?"

Over their playful argument, Nell mussed James' hair and joined in the song, Oh, but I'll be alright  
As long as there's light  
From a neon moon

"You started playing this 'Let's Get James' game with everyone after I lost my voice!" James tried to squirm away, "And I _know_ you opened the door when that one song started!"

"Well, you did tell us you'd sing with your door open a crack," Amber smiled sweetly as she continued the chorus, Oh, if you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for  
The lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon

"That wasn't a crack! It was a canyon!" James laughed.

"Details, details. Bigger is better, dear brother," Amber smiled, nuzzling Little Rex against him.

As Bobby Lee mussed her hair with one hand and tickled James with the other, he started the next verse, The jukebox plays on  
Drink by drink  
And the words of every sad song  
Seem to say what I think  
And this hurt inside of me  
Ain't never gonna end

Even though James was laughing under everyone, he still tried to join in again, Oh, but I'll be alright  
As long as there's light  
From a neon moon

"Good try, James," Roland smiled as James gave up singing due to laughing so hard, and he started the chorus, Oh, if you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for  
The lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon

Bobby Lee grinned as he continued the chorus, Watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon

Everyone finished the song together, Oh, watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon

"Okay, now that that's out of our systems, and you're feeling better, I've got a surprise for you," Bobby Lee smiled as they let James up.


	10. Cedric's special song for Callista

**Someone wanted Cedric to sing this classic Temptations song, so enjoy your request! I thought that during the events of AquaTurquoise's Father Figure, Cedric might sing this to Callista as he tries to explain what a father is like. He might also remember this as a song Goodwin used to sing to Cordelia, and think that Callista might like hearing this too. Little does he know that Cordelia's standing outside the door listening to one of her favorite songs! The Temptations are not mine.**

Cedric: I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.

I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim.

Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
With my girl  
Talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout  
My girl  
Ooooh  
My girl  
As long as I can talk about my girl...


	11. Bianca and Lydia's song of comfort

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from I Love Lucy, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, following Nell's run-in with the goose, Bianca and Lydia sang one of their favorite songs the first night** **as a way to make her feel better after she wakes up from a nightmare about the goose coming back to peck her again along with its family who are rougher with her. She ends up so scared that she thinks that Lydia is Duckie when she wakes up. For the story about Nell's run-in with the goose, see chapter 39 of theblindwriter95's Family Love. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. I Love Lucy is not mine.**

"NO! Don't hurt me!" four-year-old Nell was crying so hard that she woke herself up. Earlier that day, she had been pecked by a goose while she and her parents were having a Father's Day picnic, and she was still terrified of what had happened. In fact, she was having a nightmare about the goose's family, and they were even rougher with her, giving her more than just a peck.

"Helen Genevieve, wake up!" Bianca gently shook her awake, "You're having a nightmare."

Nell woke up with another scream, only to find herself in her mother's arms. "Don't hurt me, Duckie!" she wailed, trying to get out of Lydia's grip.

"Nellie, it's all right," Lydia murmured. "You're safe, and we're all here with you."

Nell looked around, seeing her parents and Bianca around her. "Mommy, Daddy, Bianca, I'm sorry I woke you up," Suddenly, she looked down at herself. She started crying again. "I didn't mean to have an accident either!"

"It's all right, my sweet little Helenita," Edward murmured as he and Lydia helped her get changed and he collected her sheets. "Nothing that happened today was your fault."

"Helen Genevieve, you don't have to apologize for anything," Bianca murmured, pulling her into a hug. "You did nothing wrong."

"Everything's going to be all right," Edward soothed her, stroking her hair. "That goose is dead and gone, and he'll never hurt anyone ever again."

"We'll take care of her, Edward; you just take care of Nellie's sheets," Lydia said as she and Bianca sat on either side of Nell.

"I'll be back in a little bit, Helenita," Edward promised as he took Nell's sheets to go wash them. "You'll be fine with Bianca and Mommy."

"Don't go!" Nell cried.

"We'll stay right here with you, sweetheart," Lydia promised. "Everything's going to be all right, I promise."

"I think I know something that will cheer you up, Helen Genevieve," Bianca smiled. "This always made Lydia feel much better when she was sad or frightened."

"I know exactly what you're thinking of, Bianca, and I'd love to join you!" Lydia grinned.

"Of course! You know this song's more fun with two people!" Bianca smiled as she started singing, If you're ever in a jam, here I am  
If you're ever in a mess, S-O-S  
If you ever feel so happy, you land in jail; I'm your bail.

Hearing one of her favorite songs from her childhood, Lydia joined in, It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blendship.  
When other friendships have been forgot,  
Ours will still be hot.  
Lah-dle-ah-dle-ah-dle dig, dig, dig.

Nell giggled a little at the silly sounding chorus.

Seeing her smile for the first time since the accident, Lydia kissed her as she started the next verse, If you're ever up a tree, phone to me.  
If you're ever down a well, ring my bell.  
If you ever lose your teeth, and you're out to dine; borrow mine.

Bianca joined in the chorus again, It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blendship.  
When other friendships have been forgate,  
Ours will still be great.  
Lah-dle-ah-dle-ah-dle, chuck, chuck, chuck.

Bianca started the next verse, If they ever black your eyes, put me wise.

Lydia gave Nell a hug as she sang back, If they ever cook your goose, turn me loose.

"No duckies!" Nell cried out, hiding under the blanket.

Taking the blanket off her, Lydia smiled as she gave her a hug and assured her, "It's okay, Nellie; remember, Daddy took care of the duckie!"

Bianca smiled. "Indeed!"

She continued singing, If they ever put a bullet through your brain; I'll complain.

She and Lydia finished the song together, It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blendship.  
When other friendships have been forgit,  
Ours will still be it.  
Lah-dle-ah-dle-ah-dle, hep, hep, hep.

"Oh, yes, you told me about that song you used to sing," Edward smiled as he came back. "It's supposed to cure all sad feelings. Now, Helenita, do you think you'll be able to sleep again?"

"Okay...but stay with me?" Nell asked.

"Of course we will, sweetheart," Edward smiled as he, Lydia, and Bianca hugged her.


	12. Sofia rises from the ashes

**Raven862 asked about this Celine Dion song, so enjoy your request! I thought this might be like another one of Sofia's theme songs, when she's learning how to be a princess, and a Protector. She knows she's come a long** **way since she started all of her adventures, and she knows she's going to go even farther. Celine Dion's music is not mine.**

Sofia (thinking of being a princess): What's left to say?  
These prayers ain't working anymore  
Every word shot down in flames  
What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?  
I'm losing my voice calling on you

(as she learns how to ride Minimus) 'Cause I've been shaking  
I've been bending backwards till I'm broke  
Watching all these dreams go up in smoke

(when she becomes Story Keeper) Let beauty come out of ashes  
Let beauty come out of ashes  
And when I pray to God all I ask is  
Can beauty come out of ashes?

(as she does Ice Dancing with Hugo) Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?  
'Cause I need you here, woah

(when she starts her Protector training) 'Cause I've been shaking  
I've been bending backwards till I'm broke  
Watching all these dreams go up in smoke

(as she faces different enemies) Let beauty come out of ashes  
Let beauty come out of ashes  
And when I pray to God all I ask is  
Can beauty come out of ashes?

Can beauty come out of ashes?


	13. A heroic song for Sofia and her friends

**Someone asked about this song from Spongebob the Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another way to boost his confidence in Make Way for Miss Nettle, James and Sofia could sing this as they climb the Rising Rose, escape the clock tower, and make plans on how to keep the fairies' spellbook safe. Desmond will also learn that he can be brave when it's needed. I made up Desmond's middle name, but I think James just got inspiration for a new character for his stories, since of course he uses middle names. Spongebob the Musical is not mine.**

James: If the world is gonna end tomorrow  
Wallowing in sorrow won't get us anywhere  
You'll find all the strength you need is inside  
Like a mermaid riding 'cross the tide  
Don't let this moment pass by  
Come on

Hero is my middle name  
Fixin' trouble is my game  
Just give it the old know-how  
There's no better time than now  
Don't give up and don't give in

Sofia: Yeah!  
If you're thinkin' sink or swim

James: Oh, yeah!  
Courage is your claim to fame  
When hero is your middle name

James and Sofia: And hero is our middle name

Desmond: Well that's nice, guys, but mine's William.  
My books, they all made a real prediction  
It's not science fiction, there's nothing we can do at all

James: Why are you waiting for the bottom to fall  
Not the time to drop the big beach ball  
All for one and for all

James and Sofia: All for one and one for all

James, Desmond, and Sofia: All for one and one for all  
Come on

Desmond: Hero is my middle name

James: All right!

Desmond: Fixin' trouble is my game  
Just give it the old know-how

James, Desmond, and Sofia: There's no better time than now

Sofia: Don't give up and don't give in  
If you're thinkin' sink or swim  
Courage is your claim to fame

James, Desmond, and Sofia: When hero is your middle name

Desmond: And hero is my middle name!  
Alright, you two, let's do this!

James: Three heroes to the rescue!

Desmond: Team of Tres to the top!

Sofia: Woo hoo!

James, Desmond, and Sofia: So come on!  
Hero is our middle name  
Fixin' trouble is our game

Sofia: Just give it the old know-how

James, Desmond, and Sofia: There's no better time than now  
Don't give up and don't give in  
If you're thinkin' sink or swim  
Courage is your claim to fame  
When hero is your middle name  
And hero is our middle name  
And hero is our middle name  
Hero is our middle name


	14. Melinda starts a school tradition

**It's been noted that in some of my stories that Queen Melinda started the tradition of cafeteria sing-alongs for Hexley Hall and Royal Prep. I thought it would be fun to see how it began. This is when she and her friends are still going to school. And of course this is before Grimtrix turned bad. Since this takes place before Roland and Melinda got married, Melinda and her sister would both have the title of Lady, since they're members of a noble house. The Eagles are not mine, but the story is based on actual events.**

"Thank you so much for volunteering to help decorate the conjurteria," Headmaster Grimtrix Truesdale smiled at the small group of students who had gathered to help with an upcoming Royal Prep and Hexley Hall dance.

"This dance is going to be whiz-bang!" Princess Tilly cheered.

"Indeed it will be, Princess Matilda," Miss Flora smiled. "If you need any help, let us know."

"And feel free to work to the music," Miss Merryweather said as she brought out a radio.

"This just became even more fun!" Lady Melinda smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Lady Melinda," Truesdale smiled, patting her shoulder, "I've always loved hearing you sing in the halls on the way to classes."

"We all have, my dear. Have fun, everyone!" Miss Fauna called as she, Flora, Merryweather, and Truesdale left.

"Why don't we do what they suggest and work to the music?" Morgan Keen asked.

"You know exactly what works," Melinda smiled as she heard one of her favorite songs begin. "I love this song!"

"Tell us something we don't know!" Prince Roland grinned.

As Melinda continued decorating, she didn't care that people were around her as she started singing, On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air

"That's my baby sister," Lady Claire chuckled as she and Tilly strung some lights. "She never stops singing!"

She laughed as she heard one of their friends, Morgan Keen, join her as he and Roland hung some balloons, Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night.

"See what you started, Melinda?" Roland joked, hearing one of his favorite songs as he helped Tilly hang a banner.

Claire smiled next to him as she joined in, There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
'This could be heaven or this could be Hell'

She grinned as Tilly took up the song, Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say

Roland smiled as he joined in, Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (Melinda smiled over at him as she echoed, Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face.  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (Claire grinned as she echoed, Any time of year) you can find it here

Morgan grinned as he started the next verse, Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget

Melinda smiled as she joined in again, So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'

Tilly joined her, He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine'

Claire grinned as she continued the verse, And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say"

When they started the chorus again, they were surprised to hear four more voices join them. Roland, Morgan, Tilly, Claire, and Melinda looked up to hear the fairies and Headmaster Truesdale watching them as they worked, and they were singing too.

Headmaster Truesdale started the chorus, Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (Miss Flora echoed, Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face.

Miss Merryweather continued, They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise (Miss Fauna echoed, What a nice surprise), bring your alibis

Roland started the last verse, Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said, 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'

Tilly joined him, And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast

Claire and Morgan joined in, Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before

Melinda finished the song, 'Relax' said the night man,  
'We are programmed to receive.  
You can check out any time you like,  
But you can never leave!'

"Well done, all of you!" Miss Fauna smiled as everyone applauded the impromptu sing-along Melinda had started.

"And not just the song; the conjurteria looks wonderful!" Miss Merryweather smiled.

"You know, I think we should make this a tradition for both Hexley Hall, and Royal Prep," Miss Flora smiled.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Headmaster Truesdale smiled. "Students at both schools do enjoy music!"

"Now aren't you glad I started this?" Melinda grinned.

"Yes we are, and I hope you never stop singing!" Roland smiled as he kissed her hand.

"That goes for all of us!" Claire grinned as everyone nodded in agreement.


	15. A fashionable song for Hildegard

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the Royal School Fair, Hildegard sang this about her "dream school", the School of Royal Fashions. Little does she know that she's going to have some company as she sings the school's praises. (And I know she might not be going there, but Princess Penelope, the girl wearing the pink dress and hat, was sewing a dress in the tent at one point.) Winx Club is not mine.**

Hildegard: Everybody ready for the game,  
remember there's no place for two in the Hall of Fame!  
For the players it's not time to rest to make it happen, simply try to do your best!

Khalid: To start the match let's draw the sketch,  
then add some magic from your heart.

Hildegard (spoken): Khalid?

Khalid (spoken): Surprise!

Princess Penelope: Take gold and blue, take silver too,  
and put a sparkle in your art.

Hildegard (spoken): Penelope?

Princess Penelope (spoken): Hello!  
(sings) I love that dress, I love it. (Khalid: Yes!)  
I love the way it makes me feel.  
I love the shoes, I love to choose.  
It was a dream and now it's real.

Hildegard: I feel I'm looking fantastic, modern and classic.  
That's what I wanna be!

Hildegard/Khalid/Princess Penelope: I'm a Fashion Victim all the way,  
elegant and trendy every day!  
Winter, summer, every season has its wonders!  
Oh-oh-oh  
I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside,  
this is what I am, don't ask me why!  
Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see?

Khalid: Now let your talent flow it makes you glow,  
It will take you to the top.

Hildegard: And that's your show, come on. (Khalid: Let's go!)  
Do it right and never stop.

Princess Penelope: What a lovely dress, gotta have it. (Hildegard: Yes!)  
I love the way it makes me feel.  
I love your shirt, I love the skirt.  
It's like a dream becoming real.

Hildegard: I feel I'm looking fantastic, modern and classic.  
Just like I wanna be!

Hildegard/Princess Penelope/Khalid: I'm a Fashion Victim all the way,  
elegant and trendy every day!  
Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders!  
Ouh-oh-oh  
I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside,  
this is what I am, don't ask me why!  
Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see?

Hildegard: Heels or boots; it doesn't matter.  
Dress code game will be the answer.

Hildegard/Princess Penelope/Khalid: Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders!  
Ouh-oh-oh  
I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside,  
this is what I am, don't ask me why!  
Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see?

Hildegard: I feel so wonderful!

Khalid: Everybody ready for the game,  
remember there's no place for two in the Hall of Fame!  
For the players it's not time to rest to make it happen, simply try to do your best!

Hildegard/Princess Penelope/Khalid: I'm a Fashion Victim all the way,  
elegant and trendy every day!  
Winter, summer, every season has its' wonders!  
Oh-oh-oh  
I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside,  
this is what I am, don't ask me why!  
Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see?

Hildegard: Heels or boots; it doesn't matter.  
Dress code game will be the answer.

Hildegard/Princess Penelope/Khalid: Winter, summer, every season has its wonders!  
Oh-oh-oh  
I'm a Fashion Victim deep inside,  
this is what I am, don't ask me why!  
Classy and sassy, very stylish can't you see?

Hildegard: I feel so wonderful!


	16. Sofia and Lani's farewell song and hula

**Someone asked about this traditional classic song from Lilo and Stitch, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, following their adventure in The Emerald Key, Lani teaches her new friends a traditional song. They all learn that Lani and her family aren't saying 'goodbye'; they're just saying 'until we meet again.' Lilo and Stitch is not mine.**

Sofia (spoken): So…I guess it's time to say goodbye?

Lani (spoken): We don't say 'goodbye' in Hakalo. We sing this…

(sings as she does her 'until we meet again' hula) Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali  
Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele  
E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko  
Pua `âhihi lehua o uka

Aloha `oe, aloha `oe  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo  
One fond embrace,  
A ho`i a`e au  
Until we meet again

Sofia (spoken): Until we meet again…  
(joins in the song and hula): Aloha `oe, aloha `oe  
E ke onaona noho i ka lipo 

Lani: One fond embrace,  
A ho`i a`e au 

Lani and Sofia: Until we meet again


	17. A dreamy song to help Elena and Gabby

**It's often been said that music makes everything better. This is especially true when someone has a nightmare. When Elena wakes Gabby up following a bad dream, Nell and some of her friends are there with a song guaranteed to make everyone feel better and calm them down. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

"Mommy! Elena's hurting my ears!"

Nell knelt down towards a sleepy Gabby before taking her in her arms. She knew that Gabby rarely whined, but whenever it came to sleep, her youngest daughter was cranky if interrupted.

Ricky had been put to bed hours before, and both her girls knew that he only cried at night for a feeding or a diaper change. But he was quiet now, having Nell wonder what got to Elena.

"Why is she hurting your ears?" Nell asked gently, stroking Gabby's hair. "Did you do something to start it?"

"No! I heard her crying and I asked if she had a bad dream," Gabby started. "I saw Kitty and Pinky on the floor and I gave those to her, but she's still crying!"

"Don't worry, Gabby, we'll figure out what's wrong," Nell assured her. She went over to where Elena was thrashing in her bed and screaming. "Elena? Elena, wake up!"

"Mommy!" Elena sobbed, burying her head in Nell's chest.

"Oh, Love Bug," Nell cooed, stroking her hair.

"You woke me up!" Gabby grumbled. "I was having a nice dream too!"

"Go back to that dream. I've got her," Nell assured, seeing Gabby frown. "You know better than to get upset with Elena."

"Okay. Sorry, Elena," Gabby muttered.

"Don't worry, Gabby Anna, but maybe we can help, Helen Genevieve," Bianca offered, "Florence, Madeline Elizabeth, and I heard Elena Lydia screaming, and we thought we'd help you. Of course, we remembered how sensitive your sister is to Elena Lydia's screaming, so we told her to go somewhere quieter."

"The last time I saw her, Prince James was leading her to his room," Florence added, "He offered to help her calm down."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Nell started, "What would you two say to helping me calm Elena and Gabby down?"

"That's a wonderful idea," Bianca smiled. "Elena Lydia responds well to lullabies."

"And I know the perfect one we can use," Florence smiled. "I've heard King Roland sing this to Amber and James when they were Ricky's age."

"You did?" Gabby asked with a smile. "You see Amber and James as babies?"

"From time to time," Florence grinned, mussing her hair.

Elena smiled a little. "Were they cute?"

"They were as cute as you, Gabby, and Ricky were when you were born," Florence smiled. "Sometimes they'd cry, and Roland and Queen Melinda would sing to them until they calmed down."

"What songs they sing?" Gabby asked, curling up on Nell's lap.

Florence smiled as she took out a tape and tape player. "This tape has several favorite songs of theirs. The first time I heard them, I asked if I could tape them so I could sing it to your daddy when he had nightmares."

"And Roland said yes?" Nell wondered, gently rocking Elena.

"Of course. He was as kind then as he is now," Florence grinned, finding the right song.

"We might join you in this lullaby," Bianca offered.

"And if she's up to it, Elena can tell us about her bad dream," Nell added.

"That's right; let her tell us when she's ready," Bianca smiled as she started the song.

Where the road runs down by the butternut grove  
To old Bill Skinner's stream  
Do tell at the noonday bell  
It's time for a summertime dream

"Oh, yes; they always responded well to this one," Florence smiled.

She joined in, In a lunch pail town in a one horse way  
You can live like a king and queen  
Let's steal away in the noonday sun  
It's time for a summertime dream

As she sang, Florence had a pleasant memory of recording Queen Melinda singing this song during her first week in the castle when she got the dressmaker job. She had sung it to Bobby Lee when he had a nightmare, and he was excited to learn that this was a real honest-to-goodness song from the castle. She knew he was almost too excited to sleep, but with Lamb-Lamb in his arms, he had fallen asleep quickly. She smiled softly at her daughter-in-law gently stroking Elena's hair.

Nell nodded beside her as she joined in, Birds in all creation will be twitterin' in the trees  
And down below's a pond I know  
You can swim in it if you please

Hearing the singing, Miranda peeked in. "Room for one more?" she whispered, slipping in and stroking Gabby's hair.

"Of course, Miranda," Nell smiled, "As you always say, the more the merrier."

As Miranda stroked Elena's hair, she had a pleasant memory of singing to Sofia as she joined in, And if you come 'round when the mill shuts down  
You can see what chivalry means  
Let's steal away in the noonday sun  
It's time for a summertime dream

"Wanna talk about your bad dream now?" Gabby asked. "They're almost over."

Elena simply smiled, paying attention to the singing.

"She'll tell you when she's ready, Gabby," Nell smiled. "You just listen to the song too."

Florence started again, On a trip on down to wonderland  
In love among the flowers  
Where time gets lost with no straw boss  
Tallyin' up the hours

"Okay," Gabby smiled. Even though she'd been cranky when Elena woke her up, she had to admit that this was a nice song, and she hoped Elena would tell her about her nightmare. She just didn't like being cranky. Elena knew that; she was moody herself if she didn't get enough sleep. But that was rare.

Nell smiled as she kissed her and Elena and continued, Where the road runs down by the butternut grove  
To old Bill Skinner's stream  
Do tell at the noonday bell  
It's time for a summertime dream

Gabby hugged her sister, happy that she had calmed down.

Miranda stroked their hair and started the next part, Birds in all creation will be twitterin' in the trees  
And down below's a pond I know  
You can swim in it if you please

Nell finished the song, So if you come 'round when the mill shuts down  
You can see what chivalry means  
Let's steal away in the noonday sun  
It's time for a summertime dream

"Nice song," Elena smiled.

"Pretty!" Gabby smiled.

"As James says, music makes everything better," Nell smiled.

"Mean lady can't get us now!" Elena smiled, hugging Kitty.

Nell, Florence, Bianca, and Miranda suddenly knew what Elena's nightmare had been about. She must have heard the group talking about their adventures in Avalor, and the thought of that mean lady Shuriki must have scared her.

"So that's what your nightmare was about," Miranda smiled softly, stroking Elena's hair.

"You know that the mean lady isn't here, right, Elena Lydia?" Bianca added, helping Gabby back to bed.

"Yes," Elena muttered softly.

"What happened, sweetie?" Florence asked, seeing that she wasn't ready to sleep yet.

"I was flying with Kitty and Pinky," Elena started. "The mean lady came and cast the spell that made Queen Elena go bye-bye again. Kitty and Pinky tried to help me, but the mean lady hurt them! I woke up and they weren't there with me!"

"They probably fell off the bed while you were sleeping," Nell reasoned. "Don't worry, Love Bug. The three of you are safe, you've got your friends and family around you, and Shuriki-I mean, the mean lady, won't bother you anymore. And I think we won't be reading that part of Queen Elena's story to you any time soon!"

"That's a very good idea, Helen Genevieve," Bianca agreed.

"But now it's time for all little girls and kitties to go back to sleep," Florence grinned, tucking her in.

"No," Elena frowned, hugging both kitties. "Even with the mean lady gone I can't sleep."

"How about we stay until you fall asleep?" Nell suggested. "We can sing the song again."

"Okay," Elena smiled a little. "Kitty and Pinky did like the song."

"So did Lily and my dolly," Gabby giggled, holding up her white and purple jaquin and her doll.

"Kitties do like music," Miranda smiled as she helped tuck them in again.

"They sing at night," Nell added.

"They do?" Elena asked excitedly.

"But only if you're asleep," Florence grinned, playing along.

"Okay, I go to sleep again," Elena smiled.

"Me too," Gabby giggled beside her.

"Good idea," Nell smiled as she kissed them. "Sweet dreams, girls."


	18. Sofia and Amber's new school song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Regal Academy, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, following the Royal School Fair, Amber sings this about her new school. Sofia might join her, since for now, she's also going to Ever Realm Academy. Sofia still might change her mind, but at least she and Amber can still sing about their new school. Regal Academy is not mine.**

Amber: I just waited so long to come back to my life,  
This is what I am, now  
I'm good and I feel right.  
Finally surrounded my friends,  
Hoping it will never end.  
I'm ready to start again...

Sofia: I wanna fly with dragons  
And fall down from the sky  
In these magic creatures  
There's more than meets the eye  
I was just a small step away  
From the place, where I should stay  
But now I know, that's my way!

Amber: I am off to school,  
Just open that brand-new door,  
And let me in.

Sofia: Off to school,  
A magical season will begin.  
Off to school,  
I really missed everyone and everything

Sofia and Amber: Fantastic adventures  
Are waiting for me  
In Ever Realm Academy!

Sofia: It's a mythic realm  
Where we share a special bond  
And if we are in trouble  
We have our magic wand  
I can take a pumkin or two  
Turn them into something new  
And save the day with my crew!

Amber: I am back to school,  
Just open that brand-new door,  
And let me in.  
Back to school,  
A magical season will begin.  
Back to school,  
I really missed everyone and everything

Sofia and Amber: Fantastic adventures  
Are waiting for me  
In Ever Realm Academy!

Sofia: Back to school,  
A wonderful magic world,  
You've got to see  
Back to school,  
And new fairytales for you and me.

Sofia and Amber: Open your eyes,  
This is not just a dream,  
It's Ever Ream Academy


	19. Bobby Lee's musical surprise for Nell

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from the Chipmunks, so enjoy your Wassalia in July present! I thought it would be fun if, as a special surprise for Nell, Bobby Lee had the girls sing Nell a song while she's sitting down after getting Ricky to take a nap. Of course, James is helping them with the music, but he's also helping in his own way since he likes holiday humor! The Chipmunks are not mine.**

Bobby Lee: Alright girls, it's a few months before that time of year again, but I just can't wait!

Nell: You never could wait until Wassalia!

Bobby Lee: That's right! So girls, let's sing about it real pretty. And it was really nice of James to accompany us. Ready, Gabby?

Gabby: Ready, Daddy!

Bobby Lee: Elena?

Elena (flapping her hands): Oh, boy.

Bobby Lee: And thanks for doing the third part for us, James.

Elena: Wait. Why can't Ricky sing too?

Bobby Lee: Because he can't talk yet, and anyway, he's sleeping. But for now, James can fill in for him. Right, James?… (James just sits at the piano waiting for his cue) James? James? JAMES!

James: Okay!

Elena, Gabby, and James: It's a wonderful day, it's the greatest time of the year  
Time for singing and dancing, and time for joy and good cheer  
Look at all of those presents, just waiting there by the tree  
We hope there's one for you

James: And I hope the rest are for me

Bobby Lee: James!

Nell: Oh, like you never felt that same way!

Bobby Lee: You're right!

Elena, Gabby, and James: Hear those bells that are ringing, oh, Christmas time is so near  
It's a wonderful day, it's the greatest time of the year

Bobby Lee: Very pretty, guys.  
Love Bug, Gab-Gab, I'll tell ya what, you can each open a present  
While we're waiting for the next chorus

Elena: James and Mommy too?

Bobby Lee: Of course James and Mommy too.

James: Brilliant! A new mystery story.

Nell: And this necklace is so pretty!

Gabby: I got a new tea set, Daddy.

Elena (flapping her hands): A kitty book! With pictures!

Bobby Lee: Wonderful, guys, and how about you? I…  
Wait a minute, James, where did you get that harmonica?

James: It's a present, Bobby Lee, from me to me.

Bobby Lee: Well, for now get rid of it and sing!

James: OKAY!

Elena, Gabby, and James: Hear those bells that are ringing, oh, Christmas time is so near  
It's a wonderful day, it's the greatest time of the year

Bobby Lee: Well, guys, in spite of everything that was really… where's James?  
James, will you please stop that? You're great at music, but you're ruining a perfectly good...  
You're playing the wrong song in the wrong key James! JAMES!


	20. Sofia and Chrysta's new holiday wish

**Raven862 asked about this song from A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa, so enjoy your Wassalia in July present! I thought it would be nice if, as they help deliver gifts all over the Mystic Isles, Sofia and Chrysta sing one of Chrysta's favorite holiday songs, since they both love this time of year. They might also sing it as they celebrate Wassalia with their friends at Chrysta's house when Sofia tells her that she's important to all of them. A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa is not mine.**

Chrysta: I wish I could be Santa Claus for just one day.  
I'd fill a bag with kindness and I'd give it all away.  
I'd make the world a better place, I'd do that if I could,  
I love the way I feel inside when I do something good.

Sofia: I wish I could be Santa Claus, imagine that.  
Although I could not fill his boots, I'd look great in his hat.  
I'd love the milk and cookies and there's one more thing I'd do,  
I'd try to teach the kids to be a little more like you.

Both: We know that love can bless the heart when tears begin to fall.  
We know that love is the message of the season, the greatest gift

Sofia: And yes, one size fits all.

Chrysta: I wish we could be Santa Claus, perhaps, we can.  
The job's about the giving, not the suit and not the man.

Both: It's all about the caring and the part that we can play

Sofia: In spreading joy

Chrysta: And peace on earth

Both: And love on Christmas Day.

Chrysta: I wish I could be Santa Claus.


	21. A new song with some new friends

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Mariah Carey song, so enjoy your Wassalia in July present! I thought it would be nice if, when they reunite with Roland in Holiday in Enchancia, Miranda, Amber, James, and Sofia sing this in the woodcutter's cottage. They learn that their new friends always sing a special song after they light the Wassalia candle, and they ask if they can sing one of their own, since they're all happy that Roland's all right. Mariah Carey's music is not mine.**

Miranda (over James' accompanying her on the piano): Oh Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine (James: Oh Santa)  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine

James: Santa  
If you get this letter  
Won't you help me out  
I know you're kinda busy with your elves right now  
And I don't know how  
You do the things you do while I sleep on Christmas Eve

Sofia: But it's amazing  
And I bet that you could bring me back my baby  
Because every time I see Christmas lights  
I feel this burn inside  
And I just can't take it

Amber: I saw them shopping last week  
And his new girl was so bleak  
And then I swore to myself  
Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas night  
Oh oh oh

Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas night

Sofia: Oh Santa  
I heard that it's really gonna snow this year  
So I hope Rudolph and them all the eight reindeer  
Get you safely here  
So you can scoop him up  
And scoop him right down my chimney

Miranda: I've been really, really, really good this year  
So put on that red suit and make him appear  
Make this Christmas cheer  
Just ain't the same without my baby  
Come on oh Kris Kringle send me help

Amber: They say it's unrealistic  
But I believe in you Saint Nick  
So grant this wish for me right quick  
Santa won't you come and make him mine this Christmas night

Amber/James/Sofia: Oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas night  
Oh Santa, oh Santa, oh Santa

Miranda: Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, oh oh oh

James: Oh Santa Claus  
If you get this letter  
Please don't make me wait  
'Cause all December I'll be counting down the days  
So hop on your sleigh  
I promise that I won't forget the milk and cookies...or eat them!

Sofia (spoken): Oh, James! We'll get you your own milk and cookies!

Miranda: The trees all sparkly and gold  
But inside I feel so cold  
So soon as you leave the North Pole  
Santa won't you come and make him mine this Christmas

Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine oh oh oh  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine, mine  
Santa's gonna come and make you mine this Christmas


	22. Two holiday healing songs for Madeline

**Sofia2017 planning asked about these classic holiday songs, so enjoy your Wassalia in July presents! I thought it would be nice if James and Sabrina sang these to Madeline, who got sick during the holiday. They know she'll get better soon, but they want to let her rest for now. Little do they know that they'll be starting a castle sing-along, since James knows that music makes everything better. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. All versions of these classic holiday songs are not mine.**

Nell and Bobby Lee were walking down the hall to Madeline's room after putting Elena and Gabby down for a nap. They wanted to check on her, since Madeline hadn't been feeling well. She had been playing too long in the snow, and she'd gotten a cold. Nell had wanted to scold her for playing in the snow too long, but Bianca assured her that this was punishment enough.

"Helen, look at this," Bobby Lee whispered, pointing at something in Madeline's room.

Madeline was in bed, and James and Sabrina were sitting with her. James had given Madeline her stuffed Jaquin Butterfly, and Sabrina was nuzzling her Jaquin Howie against her.

"I'll be right back," James said as he started to walk out, "I'll go get Zebra, and we can all have a Jaquin sing-along."

"If only Elena and Gabby weren't sleeping, they could have Kitty, Pinky, and Lily join us too," Sabrina smiled.

"Yeah," Madeline giggled softly.

A minute later, James came back with Zebra. Bianca had joined him, and they brought Madeline some tea. "If you want to have your kitty sing-along, that's fine, but don't sing so much that you lose your voice," Bianca advised.

"I know how that feels," James murmured.

Bianca smiled as she pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry, Prince James. We're happy you're singing around the castle again, and we know Madeline Elizabeth will take it easy," she paused and tucked Butterfly in with Madeline. "Won't you, Madeline Elizabeth?"

"I will, Miss Bianca," Madeline murmured.

"I know something we can sing," Sabrina smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" James asked.

"I remember Mommy singing this, and Nell sang it to me and Maddie," Sabrina smiled as she began to sing.

Sabrina: _City sidewalks, busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air there's a feeling of Christmas_

 _Children laughing, people passing_  
 _Meeting smile after smile_  
 _And on every street corner you hear_

As he remembered his mother singing this to him and Amber when they were younger, James smiled as he joined her, _Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas day_

Nell smiled as she and Bobby Lee entered. She even took a verse herself, _Strings of street lights, even stop lights  
Blink a bright red and green  
As the shoppers rush home with their treasures_

Bobby Lee smiled as he joined her, _Hear the snow crunch, see the kids bunch  
This is Santa's big scene  
And above all this bustle you hear  
_  
Everyone joined in the last chorus, even Madeline, even though her voice was a little hoarse.

 _Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas day_

"Thanks for doing that song for her, you two," Nell smiled as she hugged James and Sabrina.

"We like sing-alongs!" Sabrina giggled.

"And music has been known to make everything better," James added.

"Yes, but now I think we should do one last song, then let Maddie rest," Nell added.

"Okay," Sabrina smiled.

"I know a good one we can do," Bobby Lee smiled.

Bobby Lee: _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow_

James smiled as he joined him, _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white  
_  
As Madeline fell asleep, they finished the song together, _May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white  
_  
"Thanks for joining me, James," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Any time," James grinned back.

"Okay, little songbirds," Nell grinned as she led everyone out, "Let's go spread some holiday cheer and let Madeline rest."


	23. A special pre-Wassalia castle sing-along

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Brenda Lee song, so enjoy your Wassalia in July present! I thought it would be fun if, as everyone gets ready for the party, they have another castle sing-along. This will be made even more fun, since not only is James singing around the castle again, but they now know that the castle Scout Sprite, Jazzy Gingerberg, is with them again. They might even get a few extra guests watching them, and they might join in themselves. Brenda Lee's music is not mine. And for the backstory of the Scout Sprites, check out my story What Ever Happened to Jazzy Gingerberg?**

As everyone in the castle got ready for Wassalia, they agreed that this was going to be the best celebration yet. They all knew that James was going to sing with the musicians, but they also agreed that this would be extra special for him. He had kept the castle Scout Sprite, Jazzy Gingerberg, in his closet since Queen Melinda had died, since he wanted to keep the last memento of her, but Roland had told him that if he wanted to bring Jazzy out at any time, he could.

"Jazzy looks great, James! I love her skirt!" Sofia smiled, seeing the white and gold skirt that Jazzy was wearing that day.

"Actually, Sof, Amber said she made that," James replied. He saw Sofia's Scout Sprite, Sparks Billingham, on a table near the ballroom, with Jazzy by his side. "Sparks looks nice too."

"Thanks. Mom always said she liked that sweater on him," Sofia smiled, pointing out the white sweater with the snowman face on it. "I made that for him the year we got him."

"Maybe later we'll go to the shop in the market where we adopted them, and we can get Sparks some new sweaters," James suggested.

"Okay!" Sofia grinned.

"Okay, you two, let's let Sparks and Jazzy have their fashion show while you help Amber, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice in the ballroom," Miranda smiled. "I'm going to help Violet decorate in a different area, so you'll be on your own."

"Okay, Mom. Have fun!" Sofia waved as she walked off.

"Sparks is sharp, and Jazzy is snazzy!" James agreed.

As they came in and started helping Dorrie and Candice decorate, Dorrie waved her wand and made music start playing.

"You always know what works!" James grinned as he helped Candice hang some lights.

"As you so eloquently put it, music makes everything better!" Dorrie grinned as she started singing, Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop

Candice smiled as she joined in, Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling

James spun the girls as he sang with them, You will get a sentimental feeling  
When you hear

Lucinda sang with him, Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

As they worked, the spirit of Queen Melinda, along with Sir Dax, appeared. She smiled as she watched Lucinda levitate James up to hang something. It almost reminded her of when she lifted him and Amber up as they danced.

Amber smiled as she heard Melinda sing with her, Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
In the new old-fashioned way

"Mother!" she cheered as Lucinda brought James down again.

"Surprise!" Melinda grinned as she steadied him. "I remember when you and James were younger, how I'd sing this with you as we helped decorate the castle. We always had fun with this song!"

She gave Amber and James a hug as they sang together, You will get a sentimental feeling  
When you hear  
Voices singing let's be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

As they finished decorating, everyone finished the song together, Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
In the new old-fashioned way

"That was well done, everyone! Happy almost Wassalia, darlings," Sir Dax smiled. "I noticed your little elves guarding the ballroom doors. Very charming!"

"Oh yes," Melinda smiled. "I remember when James and I adopted Jazzy for Amber when she had that cold. Then Jazzy mysteriously disappeared for a while." She saw James' sad look, and put an arm around him. "I know you kept her, James, and there's nothing wrong with that. Everyone likes their little mementos of loved ones, and Jazzy is special to you."

James smiled. "Thanks, Mom. It's great to see her around the castle again."

"I watched you every year, and I know you took wonderful care of Jazzy," Melinda smiled as she hugged him. James looked up in surprise, and Melinda smirked. "James, you should know by now that mothers know everything!"

"Touché, Mom," James grinned.

Amber laughed along with Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice. "Now I'll have to get my own Scout Sprite, so we all have one!"

"Us too," Candice added, Dorrie nodding at her side.

"And me," Lucinda added.

"Well, it looks like we've got a plan for tomorrow," Sofia smiled as they continued decorating and dancing to the music.

"Have fun, everyone!" Melinda smiled as she turned to Sparks and Jazzy. "Welcome back, Jazzy," she whispered, "And thank you for always being there for James."


	24. The dragons sing a hot song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Regal Academy, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as another song at the dragons' Roast-n-Toast in The Royal Dragon, everyone, including Sofia, sang this as a way to get to know each other. And since Sizzle and Crackle are getting along now, they can lead the song together. Regal Academy is not mine.**

Crackle: There's something magical in the air  
I feel electric,  
It's time to celebrate now  
Let's sing together the dragon song  
It's kinda easy:  
Close your eyes and feel it!  
Count to three, then let it go!

Sizzle: Dragon fire  
Up there where you belong  
Higher to the sky and beyond  
On your wings of glory  
We will fly

Everburn: Dragon power  
Take me where I belong  
Higher to the sky and beyond  
Like a shooting star  
You bring the light inside my heart

Smokely: You're mighty powerful,  
You're magical, you're strong  
And that's the dragon song

Flambeau: My friends are fabulous,  
Brave and bold  
When they're together  
Nothing's gonna stop them!  
Let's sing together the dragon song

Nitelite: It's kinda easy:  
Close your eyes and feel it!  
Count to three, then let it go!

The Duchess: Dragon fire  
Up there where you belong  
Higher to the sky and beyond  
On your wings of glory  
We will fly

Sofia: Dragon power  
Take me where I belong  
Higher to the sky and beyond  
Like a shooting star  
You bring the light inside my heart

Sizzle: You're mighty powerful,  
You're magical, you're strong  
And that's the dragon song

The Duchess: Count to three, then let it go!

Everburn/Nightite/Flambeau/Smokely: Dragon fire  
Up there where you belong  
Higher to the sky and beyond  
On your wings of glory  
We will fly

Sizzle/Crackle/The Duchess/Sofia: Dragon power  
Take me where I belong  
Higher to the sky and beyond  
Like a shooting star  
You bring the light inside my heart

Everyone: You're mighty powerful,  
You're magical, you're strong  
And that's the dragon song


	25. James and Bobby Lee's song for a story

**Following the execution of her captors, Nell and her sisters begin the recovery process. Nell also tells Amber, James, and Sofia about the strange name of one of their abductors. This of course inspires James and Bobby Lee to sing a song that surprisingly, even Jimmy liked, but now they'll be able to have fun while they sing it. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Johnny Cash's music is not mine.**

"How are you feeling?" Bobby Lee asked, helping Nell sit down.

"Great, now that I can rest my swollen ankles," Nell smiled, feeling her belly move.

"They're kicking again," Bobby Lee smiled, kissing his pregnant girlfriend's belly. "They've been quiet since your talk with Jimmy."

"I think Elena kicked him when he was looking at my belly," Nell smirked.

"That's my girl!" Bobby Lee grinned. "She knows bad people when she senses them!"

"Maybe she and Gabby can be trained as junior guards too," Nell grinned, feeling another kick.

"Why not? If I can be the first girl on the flying derby team, Elena or Gabby can be junior guards," Sofia suggested.

"Female junior guards? Female flying derby racers? What's this world coming to?" Bobby Lee joked. "But I know you can do anything you want if you put your mind to it."

"Sabrina and Madeline know that already," Nell smirked. "They were playing with the toy swords you got them this morning."

"And they haven't stopped," James smiled, recalling what he and his siblings had seen before walking in.

"They get better every time they practice," Nell smiled. "Soon I'll have three people guarding me day and night!"

"Helen, we've been through this," Bobby Lee reminded her, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"But what if she needs to change her clothes or go to the bathroom?" James asked.

"Then I'll guard the doors," Bobby Lee smirked, mussing his hair.

"That's how you treat a lady. I'm not one anymore," Nell sighed. "I've heard what some of the people say about me."

"Mom and Dad have, too, from taking you in," Sofia frowned. "But Mom says that if people don't understand why this happened to you, it's their problem. This wasn't your fault."

"Sofia's right. We all love you, Helen, and we're going to stay right by your side no matter what anyone says," Bobby Lee promised. "And even better, we'll never have to worry about Jimmy, Beth, or Robby again."

"That's good to know, isn't it?" Amber asked.

"Yes, it is," Nell smiled as she hugged her.

"I wanted to ask you about that too," James frowned. "We heard you mention their names, and we saw them for a second as they were taken to the dungeon."

Nell cut him off with a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to see them!"

"Like I said, it wasn't too long, but anyway, we saw three men. Where was Beth?" James asked. "I didn't see her anywhere."

"Beth? You mean you expected a woman?" Nell laughed at James' innocent question.

"Well, yes. And what's so funny? She could've told them to let you go in the first place," Amber agreed.

"Maybe so, but Beth was one of Jimmy's sons, not a daughter!" Bobby Lee explained, grinning at their surprised looks.

"Giving boys names that are for girls is a little weird," Sofia smiled.

"But not unheard of," Bobby Lee grinned as he took out a guitar. "Helen said that Jimmy wanted a girl, but when his son was born, he called him Beth."

"I heard a song like that a long time ago," James added as he heard the opening notes.

"Oh, you mean this?" Bobby Lee asked as he started singing.

My daddy left home when I was three  
And he didn't leave much to ma and me  
Just this old guitar and an empty bottle of booze.  
Now, I don't blame him cause he run and hid  
But the meanest thing that he ever did  
Was before he left, he went and named me "Sue".

"Oh no. Good thing the girls aren't here," Nell smirked.

She laughed as James joined in, Well, he must o' thought that is quite a joke  
And it got a lot of laughs from lots of folk,  
It seems I had to fight my whole life through.  
Some gal would giggle and I'd get red  
And some guy'd laugh and I'd bust his head,  
I tell ya, life ain't easy for a boy named "Sue".

"Why? You don't like the name Sue?" Amber joked.

"No! It's a pretty name!" Nell giggled, feeling Elena and Gabby kick. "The only ones that get to hear this besides you three are inside me. Sabrina and Madeline will have to wait a little longer."

"Why? Did you sing this when you first met Jimmy and his family?" James asked.

"I'd thought about it when I first learned about Beth's name," Nell chuckled. "Jimmy actually heard me humming it once as I put Madeline and Sabrina to bed, and instead of punishing me, said he used to sing that himself."

"And he would've been a nice guy too if he hadn't messed with you," Bobby Lee frowned as he continued the song.

Well, I grew up quick and I grew up mean,  
My fist got hard and my wits got keen,  
I'd roam from town to town to hide my shame.  
But I made a vow to the moon and stars  
That I'd search the honky-tonks and bars  
And kill that man who gave me that awful name.

"He was nice sometimes. On our first Wassailia, he offered to take us back even with the risk of the three of them getting arrested," Nell sighed. "Kinda wish he did it."

"At least he tried to be nice," Sofia assured her. "You said that even monsters have moments of humanity."

At the same time, James was singing, Well, it was Gatlinburg in mid-July  
And I just hit town and my throat was dry,  
I thought I'd stop and have myself a brew.  
At an old saloon on a street of mud,  
There at a table, dealing stud,  
Sat the dirty, mangy dog that named me "Sue".

As she listened to James and Bobby Lee singing, Nell smiled a little. She recalled Jimmy's last conversation with her before his execution. Elena and Gabby would only know Bobby Lee as their father, and she promised him to raise them right so they'd grow up to be safe, loved, and respected. She only hoped that they would wait until they were old enough for her to speak of him again.

She relaxed even more as Bobby Lee sang, Well, I knew that snake was my own sweet dad  
From a worn-out picture that my mother'd had,  
And I knew that scar on his cheek and his evil eye.  
He was big and bent and gray and old,  
And I looked at him and my blood ran cold  
And I said, "My name is 'Sue'! How do you do!  
Now you're gonna die!"  
Yeah, that's what I told him!

"Too bad he won't be able to see them. Let alone name them," Amber smirked. "But I still have plans for the babies, your shower, and how decorate the babies' room! They're going to love it when I'm done!"

"I'm sure they'll love it no matter what it looks like," Nell smiled.

James nodded as he joined in, Well, I hit him hard right between the eyes  
And he went down, but to my surprise,  
He come up with a knife and cut off a piece of my ear.  
But I busted a chair right across his teeth  
And we crashed through the wall and into the street  
Kicking and a' gouging in the mud and the blood and the beer.

"Just as long as they don't turn into James," Sofia smirked playfully. "Or Bobby Lee."

"Haven't you always said that not all boys are bad?" Nell snickered.

Bobby Lee blew her a kiss as he sang back, I tell ya, I've fought tougher men  
But I really can't remember when,  
He kicked like a mule and he bit like a crocodile.  
I heard him laugh and then I heard him cuss,  
He went for his gun and I pulled mine first,  
He stood there lookin' at me and I saw him smile.

"Well, I do admire their talent for music," Sofia grinned. "And I love watching them when they do crossword puzzles or word games."

"And it's fun watching them roughhouse," Nell grinned as she recalled times when James would be writing and Bobby Lee would come in his room and try to play with him.

Her smile widened as James continued, And he said, "Son, this world is rough  
And if a man's gonna make it, he's gotta be tough  
And I knew I wouldn't be there to help ya along.  
So I give ya that name and I said goodbye  
I knew you'd have to get tough or die  
And it's the name that helped to make you strong."

"And James has always wanted a brother," Amber added with a smile.

Bobby Lee nodded as he sang, Yeah! Now you just fought one helluva fight  
And I know you hate me and you got the right  
To kill me now and I wouldn't blame you if you do  
But you oughta thank me before I die for the gravel in your guts and the spit in your eye  
Cause I'm the son of a gun who named you Sue

"A big brother who's about to be a daddy soon," Nell smiled as Amber and Sofia felt Elena and Gabby kick.

"They're excited," Sofia smiled. "That or the babies want to kick."

Meanwhile, James finished the song, I got all choked up and I threw down my gun  
And I called him my pa, and he called me his son,  
And I came away with a different point of view.  
And I think about him, now and then,  
Every time I try and every time I win,  
And if I ever have a son, I think I'm gonna name him  
Bill or George! Anything but Sue! I still hate that name!

"They know great singers when they sense them," Nell smiled as she, Sofia, and Amber applauded, "and they might want to dance along with the music."

"Even us?" Madeline asked, running into Nell's arms.

"Butterfly, what are you doing here?" Nell grinned.

"We heard singing," Sabrina smiled, looking at her sister's belly. "Hi, babies!"

"We were telling Sofia, James, and Amber about how Beth was named, and James and Bobby Lee sang that song that I sang to you that one time," Nell smiled.

"The one about the man with the girl's name? I remember that song!" Madeline giggled.

"That was funny!" Sabrina added. "We didn't know Jimmy would like that song too!"

"Well, we all knew he could be nice when he wanted to be," Nell admitted, "But now we don't have to worry about him or his family anymore."

"Can we help you sing it again?" Madeline begged.

"I don't know. It's a little inappropriate for you," Bobby Lee smirked.

"What does that mean?" Sabrina frowned.

"It's like a bad word or something you wouldn't understand very well," Nell smiled, putting her and Madeline's free hands on her stomach.

"So we'll change the words to make it more kid-friendly," James suggested, "There's nothing wrong with a variation on a classic!"

"Very true," Nell grinned, mussing his hair. "Okay, since you're so good with words, we can try it!"

"Okay, everyone, once more from the top!" Bobby Lee grinned as he took up his guitar again.

"Babies get to hear it too!" Sabrina giggled.

"You can't call them babies all the time, Baby girl," Nell smirked. "Is that what you're going to call them after they're born?"

"But they are babies," Sabrina frowned.

"For now," Nell smirked. "But no doubt about it, you'll always be my baby girl."

"Okay," Sabrina smiled, "let's sing!"

"Yeah!" Madeline agreed.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Nell smiled as she drew her and Madeline close and they started singing the song again.


	26. The Buttercups' new adventure song

**Raven862 asked about this song from Piglet's Big Movie, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during their adventure in The Buttercups, the girls sang this as they helped Baileywick back to the castle following his encounter with Meddlesome Myrtle. On the way back, he'll learn that Sofia was doing a great job on her own, but she's there to help him when he needs it. Piglet's Big Movie is not mine.**

Mrs. Hanshaw (spoken): Okay, Buttercups; we're on a mission to get Baileywick back down the hill! Ready? Here we go!  
(sings as they go down on the sled) Sing ho for the life of a Buttercup

Ruby/Jade/Sofia/Meg/Peg: That's us!

Sofia: Sing ho for our helpful mission  
Sing ho for the life of a Buttercup  
Sing ho for our helpful mission

Mrs. Hanshaw: It's a fine day for sledding

(Jade {spoken}: On the grass anyway!)

Mrs. Hanshaw: There's a tiny little breeze  
And when there's honey  
For the makin'  
There's a buzz among the bees

Ruby: Sing ho for the life of a Buttercup  
Sing ho for our helpful mission

Meg and Peg **:** Sing ho for the life of a Buttercup  
Sing ho for our helpful mission

Baileywick: I'm itchin' and scratchin'  
And scratchin' and itchin'?

Mrs. Hanshaw (spoken): Maybe so, Groundhog, but don't itch; it makes it worse!

Sofia: To get us back home  
And help Baileywick out  
May be the goal  
But it's drummin'  
For funnin'  
That makes you

Everyone but Baileywick: Sing ho for the life of a Buttercup  
Sing ho to/for our helpful mission

Sofia: Sing ho to the life of a Buttercup

Meg: Sing ho, sing ho

Peg: Ho for the life of a Buttercup

Ruby: Sing ho for our helpful mission

Jade: Sing ho for our helpful mission

Meg and Peg: Sing ho for the life of a Buttercup

Sofia: This is fun!

Buttercups: Sing ho for the life of a Buttercup  
Sing ho for our helpful mission

Meg and Peg: Sing ho, sing ho  
Sing ho for our helpful mission

Jade: For the life of a Buttercup

Ruby (spoken): One more time!

Buttercups: Sing ho for the life of a Buttercup  
Sing ho for our helpful mission

Mrs. Hanshaw: Sing ho, sing ho  
Sing ho for our helpful mission

Ruby (spoken): That's what I was gonna say!


	27. The Order of the Wand aren't very nice

**Someone asked about this song from The 7D, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as another song they sing before they attempt to take over their respective kingdoms (except for Aleena, of course, but she leaves first since she doesn't want to have any part of this), the Order of the Wand sings Grimtrix's praises for his plan to use the Medusa Stone. The 7D are not mine.**

Order of the Wand: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
We're not very nice

Grimtrix: Some guys, they like being helpful  
They call their grandmas every night  
But I'm not one of those guys  
I'm not very nice

Cedric: Some guys don't like making faces  
Their brothers know they never fight  
But I'm not one of those guys  
I'm not very nice

Greylock: Though I tried it for a while  
Said thank you with a smile  
But it just was not my style  
Some guys are fancy-pants  
But I'm a crocodile

Order of the Wand: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
We're not very nice

Baron von Rocha: Some guys, they like being gracious  
Some guys always act polite  
No, I'm not one of those guys  
I'm not very nice

Aleena: He's not!

Morgana: Some girls do what their parents tell them  
Who never have to ask them twice  
Oh, I'm not one of those girls  
I'm not very nice

Aleena: I should know!

Cedric: I know I've never been  
delightful like a king  
That just isn't my scene

Grimtrix: You know, now that I think about it  
We're really actually kind of mean

Aleena: Yeah you are

 _(Instrumental Bridge)_

Morgana: Some girls, they are sweet as candy  
Always sugar, always spice  
But I'm not one of those girls  
I'm not very nice

Greylock: Some guys always do their homework  
Some guys always sit up right  
Oh, I'm not one of those guys  
I'm not very nice

Grimtrix: Now!

Order of the Wand: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
We're not very nice

Aleena: No they aren't!

Order of the Wand: We're not very nice

Aleena: Not at all!

Order of the Wand: We're not very nice

Aleena: They're really kind of scary, and so, I'm out of here!

Grimtrix (spoken): That's okay; more kingdoms for us to rule!

Order of the Wand: We're not very nice  
Ha!


	28. Sir Bartelby likes being around Tilly

**Someone asked about this song from Andi Mack, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during Aunt Tilly's wedding reception, Sir Bartelby takes a turn at entertaining the crowd. He might even sing this song to himself as they explore the Enchanted Forest together in The Silent Knight, since Tilly now knows that he likes her. James could also accompany him as he serenades his new bride. Andi Mack is not mine.**

Sir Bartelby (as James accompanies him): I don't wanna be a hero  
Dont wanna be a billionaire  
I know it may sound crazy  
But I wouldn't even care

Cause the only thing that matters  
The only things that's true  
The only thing I wish for  
Is being around you

I love to hear your laughter  
I love the way you smile  
I love you so creative  
Never coming out of style

I love so much about you  
I don't know where to start  
And every time I'm with you  
You always win my heart

Being around you  
Being around you

I never know the words to say  
The words to make you stay  
Wouldn't matter anyway  
I always let you slip away

But the only thing that matters  
The only things that's true  
The only thing I wish for  
Is being around you

I love to hear your laughter  
I love the way you smile  
I love you so creative  
Never going out of style

I love so much about you  
I don't know where to start  
And every time I'm with you  
You always win my heart

Being around you  
Being around you  
Being around me  
Love being around you  
Being around you  
I love being around you


	29. Cedric and Sofia's song for Baby Amber

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Shirley Temple song, so enjoy your request! I thought that during the time Amber is turned into a baby (see chapter 26 of theblindwriter95's Sibling Team), Sofia and Cedric (yes, Cedric!) could sing this to Amber as she dances around with her favorite kitty. Cedric might even remember this from when Queen Melinda sang it. And as much as he hates to admit it, he really did like this song. Shirley Temple's music is not mine.**

Sofia was watching Amber dance around Cedric's workshop with her favorite plush kitty. So far, the spell Cedric cast was going well. She had asked Cedric to turn Amber into a baby for an hour, just so Amber would know what it was like when they had chased James around when he had been turned into a baby.

Seeing her smile, Cedric whispered, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just remembered a song Mom used to sing when I was little," Sofia smiled, "She told me that whenever she sang it, I'd dance around the shop or the house. Sometimes she'd sing it while customers were in the shop, and they'd give her extra coins when they saw me dance; they thought I was that cute!"

"What was it?" Cedric asked, smiling as he pictured Sofia at that age.

"If I may?" Sofia asked, taking out her wand. When Cedric nodded, Sofia concentrated on the song she was thinking of, and waved the wand. She smiled when the song started, and even started singing along.

I've thrown away my toys,  
Even my drum and trains,  
I want to make some noise,  
With real live airplanes.  
Someday I'm going to fly,  
I'll be a pilot too,  
And when I do,  
How would you,  
Like to be my crew?

"Oh, Merlin's mushrooms, I thought I'd heard the last of that blasted song…" Cedric muttered when he heard the opening notes.

However, despite his attempt at looking irritated, he couldn't help but smile. He remembered Queen Melinda singing this when Amber and James were little. The three of them would dance around the throne room or the ballroom, and he and Roland would try to look annoyed, or even maybe a little nauseous, but Melinda knew they were enjoying this.

 _Cedric's flashback_

 _Queen Melinda was in the ballroom with her two-year-old twins, singing that accursed song and dancing with them. She smiled as they giggled and danced around._

 _Cedric rolled his eyes. He quickly hid his look of disdain when Melinda looked toward him, innocently casting one of the children's favorite spells, making sparkles come out of his wand._

 _Beside him, King Roland whispered, "I know exactly how you feel, Cedric; I've never been a fan of this particular song myself, but I try to tolerate it for Melinda and the children."_

 _"To each his own, sire," Cedric whispered, but Melinda noticed something._

 _"Roland, Cedric, are you two smiling?" she grinned, seeing the looks on their faces._

 _Roland grinned sheepishly. He knew when he'd been caught liking something. "Maybe..."_

 _"Is it okay if I start with a smirk and work my way up?" Cedric tried to joke._

 _"Oh, you two..." Melinda chuckled as she continued dancing with James and Amber. "But you're right, Cedric; to each his own! Just because James, Amber, and I like this song doesn't mean you two have to!"_

 _End flashback_

Before he knew it, Cedric was singing to himself, On the good ship  
Lollipop  
It's a sweet trip  
To the candy shop  
Where bonbons play,  
On the sunny beach  
Of peppermint bay

"Ugh, now she's got me doing it!" he muttered when he realized what he was singing.

As Amber giggled and danced around with Duchess Kitty, Sofia grinned as she continued, Lemonade stands,  
Everywhere  
Crackerjack bands,  
Fill the air,  
And there you are,  
Happy landings on a chocolate bar.

Even Cedric was giving a more genuine smile. He recalled how he used to make sparkles with his wand, and Amber and James would try to catch the pretty lights. Melinda would lift them up as they danced, and she'd try to catch the sparkles for them.

As she watched Cedric make the sparkles, Sofia picked Amber up and danced her around the room, she sang, See the sugar bowl  
Do a tootsie roll  
With a big bad devil's food cake

Sending up silent thanks that Baileywick wasn't going to come in and hear him sing this ridiculously sappy song, Cedric joined in, If you eat too much,  
Oh, oh,  
You'll awake,  
With a tummy ache.

Sofia grinned as she heard Cedric singing with her. "Wait til I tell everyone about this!"

"You wouldn't!" Cedric gasped.

"Of course not!" Sofia giggled as she put Amber down, "You know that everything that happens up here stays up here!"

As Cedric breathed a sigh of relief, he and Sofia finished together, On the good ship  
Lollipop  
It's a nice trip,  
In to bed you hop,  
And dream away,  
On the good ship  
Lollipop

"And now, I need to wash my mouth out with soap!" Cedric shuddered.

"You loved it," Sofia giggled.

"And fortunately for me, Amber won't remember this!" Cedric continued, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Mister Cedric, are you smiling?" Sofia teased him as she picked Amber up again.

"Is it okay if I start with a smirk and work my way up?" Cedric quipped as she hugged him.

"Sing again!" Amber giggled as Sofia carried her to the couch.

"Maybe tonight, but how about another story first?" Sofia asked.

Amber smiled, and taking Duchess Kitty in her arms, curled up next to her sister as Sofia read another story.


	30. James always has a song ready

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Frank Sinatra song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if James sang it to Sabrina and Madeline when they're trying to get away from one of Elena's meltdowns. They always know that James is there to help them whenever they need it, and singing with him is a favorite activity of theirs. They might also go out and see some of their other animal friends later, and take Elena with them. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Frank Sinatra's music is not mine.**

"Sabrina, help!" Madeline groaned as she ran toward her sister's room with her hands over her ears.

"Get in, quick!" Sabrina quickly opened her door and let Madeline in, but she partially closed it so she'd be all right, since she had a fear of closed doors. "You know we'd help her if we could."

"I know, but Nell says to leave Elena's meltdowns to her!" Madeline groaned.

"I think I know something that can help us, but we're going to have to go out into the noise," Sabrina paused. When she saw Madeline's look of disbelief, she continued, "It's just for a minute, and we'll have our hands over our ears. We'll take them off our ears when we get to James' room."

"What can James do to help us?" Madeline asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that!" Sabrina smiled.

"Sing!" Madeline giggled. "But I don't want to walk through Elena's screaming. She's probably only doing it because of Kitty."

Sabrina smiled sympathetically. Elena's latest meltdown had cost her Kitty until bedtime, and Elena was, for lack of a better word, unhappy about it. "I think we'll be okay. We'll just do what Bobby Lee does when we start to say something he doesn't want to hear."

Madeline giggled. She put her hands over her ears and sang, "La-la-la-la-la!"

"Exactly!" Sabrina giggled. She opened the door. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Madeline smiled.

As the girls ran to James' room, they covered their ears and sang at the top of their lungs, "La-la-la-la-la!"

Nell shook her head in amusement as she heard them, holding back a laugh. After all, how many times had Bobby Lee pulled that with her? In any case, hearing anything else than Elena's screaming was a blessing. She looked up at the shelf where Elena's favorite stuffed jaquin sat watching her. Kitty was in time out whether Elena liked it or not.

At the same time, when Madeline and Sabrina approached James' door, they saw that it was partially closed. They knew he was probably working on a story or something, and Elena's screaming could be...distracting.

"Will you be okay if he has to close the door that much when we're inside?" Madeline asked.

"I should be," Sabrina said as she knocked.

James quickly ushered the girls in and partially closed the door again. "Are you okay? And Sabrina, will you be all right with the door closed this far?" He shook his head and corrected himself. "I mean, hi, girls. Come on in!"

"Thanks. As long as I don't have to hear screaming, I don't care how much it's closed!" Sabrina smiled.

"We just asked if you could help us with a song," Madeline explained.

"Oh, sure, I'm the royal juke box!" James smirked. "Nobody ever comes to play with me anymore; they expect me to sing a song!"

Madeline and Sabrina giggled. They knew James wasn't upset; he was always in the mood to sing with anyone who came in his room, no matter if he was writing something or not.

"Well, it's like playtime," Sabrina smirked. "Just with music."

"Except it's called 'Getting away from Elena's screaming', which is always a nice game," Madeline smiled.

"So you'd rather sing with me than hear your niece screaming her lungs out?" James asked playfully.

"We offered to help when Elena started screaming, but Nell always tells us to leave Elena's meltdowns to her," Sabrina explained.

"I know; she's said that to me, Sofia, and Amber too," James nodded in understanding.

"Is there something we can do before we try to help Elena again?" Madeline asked.

"Well, let's get you two calmed down first," James started as he found a song. "I think this one might work."

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"It's one Mom and Dad sang at the karaoke party when I decided to sing in public again," James grinned as Madeline and Sabrina hugged him. "They sometimes sang this after Dad had a long day, and he needed a way to unwind."

"Nell and Bobby Lee sing whenever he has a long day," Madeline smiled.

"We got them on tape once," Sabrina smirked. "Maybe they sang the song we're gonna sing before."

"You mean this one?" James grinned as he started the music and sang, I like New York in June.

Madeline looked up, asking, June?

James took her in his arms. How about you?

Madeline giggled. Well, it's kinda hot, isn't it?

"That's the song!" Sabrina smiled. "Nell took this tape that Miss Bianca had once and recorded some of her favorite songs."

James turned to her as he continued, I like a Gershwin tune.

Sabrina giggled. Gershwin?

James took her hand. How about you?

Madeline smiled as James spun her. Well, I like 'em, but I can't sing 'em!

"Well, Nell knows brilliant songs when she hears them," James couldn't help but smile, knowing that he did the same thing with some of Baileywick's tapes. He extended his hands to the girls. "May I have this dance, ladies?"

"Yes please!" Sabrina giggled.

James grinned as he spun her. I like a fireside, when the storm is due.

Sabrina smiled as she asked, Who's going to empty the ashes? You?

"Anything to block out Elena's screaming," Madeline added, taking his hand.

"Aw, come on! Elena's not _that_ bad!" James teased, spinning Sabrina around as he sang, I like potato chips, moonlight, and motor trips. How about you, dear? I'm wild about good books.

"Oh, sure, we all love it when she has a meltdown," Sabrina smirked. "But we know that sometimes it's autism related, and she can't always help it."

At the same time, Madeline asked. Good books?

James grinned. Can't get my fill.

Sabrina giggled. What do you do? Eat 'em?

James smiled. He always tried to help when Elena had a meltdown, but most of the time, Nell said that she'd take care of her, but she did try to play the CD he'd made for her, since Elena responded very well to music, especially the kitty songs James sang.

James spun her and Sabrina as he continued, And Greta Garbo's looks...

Madeline frowned. Greta Garbo?

James grinned. ...give me a thrill.

Madeline smiled as James dipped her. Did you see Camille?

James spun Sabrina as he sang to her, Holding hands in the movie show, when all the lights are low, may not be new.

Madeline shrugged. Yeah, well...

James finished the song, But I like it, how about you?

Sabrina grinned. Now you're talking, boy! Yes, sir!

"I hear quiet," Madeline smiled as the song ended.

"You think Nell played a kitty song?" Sabrina guessed with a smile.

"That or Elena finally quieted down on her own," James smirked, opening the door for the twins.

"Either way, you feel brave enough to come with us and check it out?" Madeline asked.

"First, we need to arm ourselves," James said as he picked up Zebra, just in case Elena might want to cuddle a different kitty if hers wasn't available.

"Sorry, James, but Nell said that since Kitty's in time-out, Elena can't play with any of our kitties either," Sabrina smiled.

"I didn't know," James apologized as he put Zebra back on his bed.

"She told us; I don't think she told you, Sofia, or Amber," Madeline smiled as they made their way out of the room.

"Elena keeps her hands full, Maddie. There would've been no way for Nell to say anything," Sabrina reminded her.

"I keep forgetting that," Madeline frowned softly.

"It's okay, but how about this idea?" James suggested, "I know you say that Nell says Elena can't have Kitty until bedtime, but would it be okay if she saw Snow White? We could also let her pet Jagger. He's always good when it comes to helping her when she has a meltdown."

"We'll have to ask Nell and see if Elena's up to it, but that's a good idea," Sabrina smiled. "And while it's true that Madeline and I can't go near Snow White unless Elena says otherwise, we can at least play with Jagger, right?"

"Sure," James smiled, "But go easy on him when he's around Elena."

"We will!" Madeline and Sabrina promised, bumping into Elena.

"Will what?" Elena frowned. "Play with kitties?"

"If you want to," James offered, ruffling her hair. "Where's Nell?"

"Right here," Nell smiled. "I thought I heard singing before."

"James always has a song when we need it," Sabrina smiled.

"That's me, the royal juke box," James smirked.

"That's one of the many things we love about you," Nell grinned, "You're always there with a song when we need something for the girls, you're always willing to lend a hand, you help the girls when they need someone, feel free to stop me at any time!"

James laughed as everyone mussed his hair and hugged him. "Anyway, Nell, we were about to go visit Snow White and Jagger, if that's okay?"

"Sure," Nell grinned. "Just because Elena can't have Kitty until bedtime doesn't mean she can't see Snow White for a little while…and she'll be a good girl, right?"

"I will, Mommy," Elena promised.


	31. James and Amber's special sing-along

**Someone asked about this song from Pup Star, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if James and Amber sang this as another way to cheer James up after he hears the song he's been too emotional to sing following their birth mother's funeral. Amber also helps by bringing in some special friends.** **They might also sing it following their adventure on Juneberry Island in Mom's the Word.** **This could also be like a deleted scene from chapter 2 of my collection Pet Stories. Pup Star is not mine.**

Twelve-year-old Amber came into James' room after the family returned home from the Dunwiddie horse show. They had all been having a good time, but James had heard the song that he and Amber were supposed to sing at their birth mother's funeral last year. Since he had lost his voice when he was supposed to sing it, he'd refused to sing in public, and hearing the song there just brought back bad memories for him. However, he had a pleasant memory now; he got a new horse, whom he had met when he ducked into a stable when he became overwhelmed with emotion and didn't want to cry in front of the crowd. The family found him with the horse, and the horse had followed him out. The man in charge even gave the horse to him.

"James, I know how you felt when you heard the song, and what happened because of it," Amber started. She glanced toward the stables where James' new horse, whom he had named Echo, was getting to know the other horses. "But are you really sure you're all right?"

"Couldn't be better," James sighed. "Even though I have a new horse, I'll never feel the same way about that song…"

Amber went over to James' closet where he had a special box of items that only she knew about. "I think this might help you too…" she trailed off, but then she smiled when she saw something at the foot of his bed. "James, I found him!"

"Who?" James asked.

Amber smiled as she picked up a white plush tiger. "Prince Blizzard! Duchess Kitty's little brother!"

James smiled. "I know. I found him in the back of the closet a few weeks ago. I was looking for something else, and there he was. I don't remember how he got all the way back there, but now he lives in the trunk at the foot of my bed with Sir Blaze-a-Lot and Little Rex. I sometimes use all three of them to bounce story ideas off of. In fact, Prince Blizzard helped me write my first gold star story."

"I still can't believe I thought he was lost," Amber said as she brought him over and they stroked him, and whatever she had really been looking for was forgotten. "I know Aunt Tilly said he liked going on adventures as much as she does, but I haven't seen him for a while."

"But I knew where he was," James assured her. "Like with your one doll that led me to my first gold star story, he was in a different part of my closet." As he and Amber remembered their favorite moments with their plush cats, James' smile turned a little sad. "He, Sir Blaze-a-Lot, and Little Rex helped take care of me when I lost my voice too."

"But the three of them know that Mother doesn't hold you to what you said about never singing in public again, right, Prince Blizzard?" Amber frowned, making Prince Blizzard nod in agreement.

James sighed as he took Prince Blizzard back. "I still don't know about that, Amber," he admitted as he hugged him. "I said I'd sing with the door open a crack now, but I still don't know about doing it in public."

"You just do it whenever you're ready. You know we'll be right by your side when you decide to sing in public again," Amber smiled. "In fact, I think Prince Blizzard wants you to try something right now."

"I know what you're thinking, Amber, and I'll do it, but only if you and Duchess Kitty join me," James smirked.

"Oh, yes; Mother always loved our kitty sing-alongs," Amber smiled. She returned a few minutes later with her pink pastel plush cat Duchess Kitty. "This takes me back. We haven't had a kitty sing-along since we were six!" She grinned as she held up a sparkly teddy bear. "I brought Duchess Kitty's sister Princess Sparkle Bear so she can hear her too!"

James laughed with her as he set out Sir Blaze-a-Lot and Little Rex. "How about we make it a kitty, bear, dragon, and dog sing-along this time?"

"And we'll do the song we did for Mom after we got back from Juneberry Island," Amber smiled as she got a tape out and put it in the player she brought with her. "Although I don't understand why we couldn't just sing it for her there! We had to record it in here!"

"Well, for starters, we didn't have the music with us when we were at Juneberry Island, and you know how I am about singing in public!" James smirked, but then it turned into laughter as Amber hit him with a pillow and nuzzled Prince Blizzard against him. "But Mom still said she loved it!"

As she started the song, Amber went over to the door and opened it a little wider than a crack as she started singing, I remember when I first met you  
You were like a dream, a dream come true  
Every day was better than the day before  
We were best friends and a whole lot more

James looked sad, but Amber put Prince Blizzard in his lap as he softly joined in, Then things got crazy and I couldn't get back  
First I lost my way then I lost your track  
Now I'm all alone and I tell you true

Amber joined him, Every moment I spend, I spend missing you

"Keep it up, James," Amber smiled as she pretended Duchess Kitty and Princess Sparkle Bear were singing with her.

As he pretended Sir Blaze-a-Lot, Little Rex, and Prince Blizzard were singing with him, James smiled a little as he sang with her, Never knew that love could hurt so bad  
Never knew that I could feel so sad  
Why'd you leave me so broken hearted  
Why'd you leave me so sad and blue  
Why won't you just come running back to me  
Why'd you leave me so broken hearted  
Baby anyone could plainly see  
That I'll be broken hearted til you come on home to me

The song ended, and they heard not only applause, but the sound of a tape player clicking. James looked up to see Roland, Sofia, and Miranda in the doorway. "Well done, you two!" Roland smiled as he came in and sat between him and Amber. He did a quick count of the animals on the bed. "Or should I say, you seven!"

"That was so cute!" Miranda smiled. "Sofia did the same thing with her dolls when she was little too. And your little friends sounded wonderful!"

"Prince Blizzard and Duchess Kitty always enjoyed singing," Amber smiled.

"And they'll be there for you when you're ready to sing in public again, James," Roland added.

James gave Prince Blizzard a hug. "I know, and I'll let you know when I'm ready to do it."

"You just take your time, and we know you'll sing in public when you're ready," Sofia smiled.

From where she was watching them, Queen Melinda smiled. "I couldn't agree more. But this is a start, and I'll be waiting for your sweet voice again, James!"


	32. Lydia's new fantasy song

**Someone asked about this song from A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as another dance fantasy from GradGirl2010's story My Sister's Keeper, Lydia sang this as she danced with Cedric. She might also sing it as she has a sleepover with her friends following their special showing of the Golden Wing Circus. Of course, she and her friends are just goofing around as they sing it, little do they know of her true intentions of singing the song! A Cinderella Story: If the Shoe Fits is not mine.**

Lydia: Nobody ever wants to be alone  
'Cause we all want a friend to call our own  
These days get mighty cold sometimes  
So I guess I'll just make this wish and close my eyes

And I'm wishing upon a star  
That I'll find you wherever you are  
And I just know that special someone's out there somewhere

I wonder what it feels like to fall in love  
Somebody tell me  
'Cause I got feeling on the inside that I might find it  
Now I'm stuck on the outside, outside, outside  
Stuck on the outside, outside, outside  
Outside of love, outside of love, outside of love, outside of love, outside of love

There is no place that I won't go  
Because for love I will search high and I'll search low.  
All things worth having takes a risk  
If I got one shot I hope that I don't miss

And I'm wishing upon a star  
That I'll find you wherever you are  
And I just know that special someone's out there somewhere

I wonder what it feels like to fall in love  
Somebody tell me  
'Cause I got feeling on the inside that I might find it  
Now I'm stuck on the outside, outside, outside  
Stuck on the outside, outside, outside  
Outside of love, outside of love, outside of love, outside of love, outside of love

And I'm wishing upon a star  
That I'll find you wherever you are  
And I just know that special someone's out there somewhere

I wonder what it feels like to fall in love  
Somebody tell me  
Because I got feeling on the inside that I might find it  
Now I'm stuck on the outside, outside, outside  
Stuck on the outside, outside, outside  
Outside of love, outside of love, outside of love, outside of love,  
Oh, baby, I'm stuck on the outside, outside of love,  
Outside of love


	33. James sings a special song

**In some of theblindwriter95's stories, Nell has mentioned this old lullaby to Madeline and Sabrina, which she sang to them often. It was always a song to give them comfort when they needed it, and now they get to sing it for Elena and Gabby. And it helps that they have James to help play it for them too, even if it turns into a kitty sing-along! The Cheetah Girls are not mine.**

"Elena, Gabby, please go to sleep!" Sabrina begged as she tried to grab Elena.

"We promised Nell you'd be down for your naps by the time she got back!" Madeline added.

"See, girls? Kitty, Pinky, Lily, and Dolly want to take a nap too!" Sabrina pleaded, putting the three stuffed jaquins and Gabby's doll on the beds.

"No nap-nap! Play!" Elena giggled.

"Nell and Bobby Lee can't get back soon enough!" Madeline sighed as she caught Gabby again.

"It's only for a little while, Maddie," Sabrina reminded her as she blocked Elena's escape. "She and Bobby Lee took Ricky to his wellness appointment at the doctor's, and they said they'd be back in an hour or two."

"And we did tell Nell we'd help with Elena and Gabby," Madeline agreed. "But how can we get them to go to sleep without her?"

"We'll think of something," Sabrina sighed as Elena slipped out. "Elena, get in here and take a nap!"

"Hi, Elena," the girls heard a very welcome voice outside the door. "Isn't it your nap time now?"

"We're in here, James! Thank you for bringing her back in!" Madeline cheered as James brought Elena back in.

"Don't want a nap!" Elena giggled, taking Kitty up and dancing with her.

"No nap!" Gabby giggled, hugging her doll.

"Please, girls, we promised Nell you'd take a nap!" Sabrina pleaded.

"Maybe I can help you," James offered. "Let me just get Zebra, and I'll tell you my idea."

"Before you come back, can you get Butterfly?" Madeline asked, knowing that she liked using her little friend to help calm her down.

"And maybe Howie too?" Sabrina asked.

"No problem," James nodded. A few minutes later, he came back with his black and white Jaquin Zebra, Sabrina's orange and pink Jaquin Howie, and Madeline's red and gold Jaquin Butterfly, and as he set them next to Kitty, Pinky, Lily, and Dolly, he looked around the room until he saw what he was looking for, "I've heard Nell sing this a few times, and I think I've finally learned it so I can sing it myself, thank you Mom's ear for music!"

"You have musical ears?" Elena asked.

"No, remember, James can play anything after he hears it," Sabrina smiled.

"That's right," James smiled as he took up Bobby Lee's guitar.

"What are you doing?" Gabby asked.

"You sing with kitties?" Elena asked, stroking Zebra.

"That's right. Everyone loves a kitty sing-along," James smiled as Madeline and Sabrina took Elena and Gabby on their laps and he started playing the guitar. "And if anyone wants to join me in the song, feel free!"

Madeline and Sabrina smiled as James began singing in perfect Spanish, _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_  
 _Mi niña tiene sueño_  
 _Bendito sea, bendito sea_

"That's Mommy's lullaby!" Sabrina smiled when she recognized the tune. Her smile widened when she saw Bobby Lee in the doorway, holding a tape recorder.

"Nell! It's Mommy's lullaby!" Madeline smiled when she saw Nell standing next to him in the doorway.

Nell nodded, and smiled as she glanced at Bobby Lee, who was recording the song. She immediately recognized the old lullaby Lydia sang to her, Madeline, and Sabrina when they were little. "Thank you so much, James!" she smiled. "And girls, Ricky's perfectly healthy. He just went down for his nap a few minutes ago."

James looked up as she joined in, _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_  
 _Mi niña tiene sueño_  
 _Bendito sea, bendito sea_

"You know it too, girls," Nell smiled.

Sabrina smiled as she started, _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_  
 _Ruiseñor que en la selva_  
 _Cantando y llora_

Madeline smiled as she joined in, _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_  
 _A la nanita nana nanita ella_

James joined in as Elena and Gabby fell asleep, _A la nanita nana nanita ella_  
 _Nanita ella_  
 _Mi niña tiene sueño_  
 _Bendito sea, bendito sea_

Everyone joined in the last verse, _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_  
 _Ruiseñor que en la selva_  
 _Cantando y llora_  
 _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_  
 _A la nanita nana nanita ella_

"Nice job, James," Bobby Lee grinned as he stopped the tape. "You're getting a lot better with your Spanish!"

 _"Yo soy el queso!"_ James grinned as Bobby Lee mussed his hair.

"You may be the cheese, James, but it still means so much to me that you used that song to help Elena and Gabby fall asleep," Nell smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Our kitties and Gabby's dolly sang it too!" Madeline giggled.

"I heard," Nell chuckled. "James and Amber said they used to have kitty sing-alongs with their plush kitties and stuffed animals when they were your age too."

"Can we hear them sing too?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe when Elena and Gabby wake up from their naps," James smiled. "Sir Blaze-a-Lot, Little Rex, my first friend Prince Blizzard, and Cammo Kitty you know, the plush cat I won at the carnival, all like singing, as well as helping me with my stories!"

"Oh, really?" Nell chuckled. "Well, I'd like to see some of the stories they helped you write, and you can tell us how they came up with their ideas!"

"No problem," James smiled. "In fact, Prince Blizzard and Zebra were helping me with some ideas earlier. Maybe I'll let you sit in on one of our brainstorming sessions!"

"Now this I want to see," Bobby Lee grinned.

"Well, shall we go see James and his friends in action?" Nell smiled.

"Okay! Howie and Butterfly can give him ideas too!" Madeline agreed.

"Good idea, Madeline," James agreed as they took up their Jaquins and left Elena and Gabby to sleep. "Their ideas are welcome too!"

"You think we should get Bluebell and Sergeant in on this too?" Nell asked, referring to her and Bobby Lee's stuffed jaquins.

"I'll go get them and meet you there," Bobby Lee grinned.

"Okay! In the immortal words of Mom, the more the merrier!" James grinned as he led the way back to his room.


	34. Candice and her friends honor a legend

**As a memorial to a recently lost legend, I thought it would be nice if Sofia and her friends honored her memory with a classic song as they decorated Royal Prep. They'd also be talking about some of their favorite times at school. Candice's memory of enchanting the suits of armor was from chapter 5 of Niagara14301's Once Upon a Time in Enchancia. James playing the saxophone part on the piano is from chapter 4 of my story The Day the Music Died. Aretha Franklin's music is not mine. And on a more serious note, Rest in Peace, Queen of Soul.**

Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice were helping decorate Royal Prep for an upcoming Parent's Night. As they hung some banners and decorations, they talked about some of their favorite adventures.

"Okay, Candice, you told us that you like to play with Hexley Hall's shusher, just like our birth mother did," Amber started, as James nodded beside her, "But what else did you do?"

"Well, there was that one time I was alone at Royal Prep," Candice started, "I enchanted the suits of armor, and we all danced to _Get Down Tonight_ by KC and the Sunshine Band!"

"I've said it before, Candice, and I have to say it again: that was brilliant!" James grinned.

"Thanks, James, now who wants to see it happen again?" Candice grinned. "But this time we honor a favorite singer of mine!"

"You wouldn't!" Sofia was trying to frown, but it was a losing battle as she grinned herself.

"Oh yes I would!" Candice sang.

"Oh yes you would!" Lucinda sang back.

"What are you saying that, Sofia? Of course she would!" Dorrie couldn't help but laugh.

"But this time we'll do something else. And it's a nice way to honor her memory when we do this song," Candice said as she got her wand out. "And since you guys know it, feel free to join in!"

James went over to the piano. "Okay, Candice, do your stuff!"

Candice grinned, waved her wand, and everyone watched as the suits of armor came to life. They all started dancing as she put on the same song James was playing, and she began to sing.

(The suits of armor sang backup to everyone, oo) Candice started, What you want

(oo) Dorrie joined in, Baby, I got

(oo) Amber joined in, What you need

(oo) James joined in, Do you know I got it?

(oo) Sofia continued, All I'm askin'

(oo) Everyone sang together, Is for a little respect when you come home

As everyone started dancing, Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia echoed, Just a little bit

Amber joined in, Hey baby (Sofia backed her up, Just a little bit) when you get home  
(James backed her up, Just a little bit) mister (Lucinda sang back, Just a little bit)

Lucinda took the next verse, I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong (Dorrie and Sofia backed her up, oo) 'cause I don't wanna (James and Candice backed her up, oo)  
All I'm askin' (Sofia and Amber backed her up, oo)  
Is for a little respect when you come home (James and Dorrie sang back, Just a little bit)  
Baby (Sofia and Dorrie sang back, Just a little bit) when you get home (Candice and Amber sang back, Just a little bit)  
Yeah (Everyone sang together, Just a little bit)

Unaware that someone was watching them, Sofia joined in, I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my propers  
When you get home (Amber, James, and Lucinda joined in, Just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby (Dorrie and Candice joined in, Just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home (Everyone sang together, Just a little bit)  
Yeah (They all sang together again, Just a little bit)

During the instrumental break, James played the saxophone part of the song on the piano, just like he did for his first Music Appreciation concert.

"I never get tired of that, James!" Amber grinned.

"You do Queen Melinda proud!" Dorrie agreed.

"And James, you take a verse too!" Lucinda grinned.

"That's the plan, Lucy!" James grinned.

As he accompanied himself, James took the next verse, Ooo, your kisses (Sofia backed him up, oo)  
Sweeter than honey (Amber backed him up, oo)  
And guess what? (Lucinda joined in, oo)  
So is my money (Dorrie backed him up, oo)  
All I want you to do (Candice joined in, oo) for me  
Is give it to me when you get home (All the girls joined in, re, re, re ,re)  
Yeah baby (Dorrie and Candice joined in, re, re, re ,re)  
Whip it to me (Sofia and Amber joined in, Respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (All the girls sang together, Just a little bit)

"All together now!" Candice shouted.

Everyone joined in the chorus, R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB

Candice finished up the song, Oh (Sofia, James, and Amber sang back, Sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
A little respect (Dorrie and Lucinda joined in, Sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
Whoa, babe (Sofia and James sang back, Just a little bit)  
A little respect (Dorrie and Amber sang back, Just a little bit)  
I get tired (James joined in, Just a little bit)  
Keep on tryin' (Lucinda joined in, Just a little bit)  
You're runnin' out of foolin' (Dorrie and Amber joined in, Just a little bit)  
And I ain't lyin' (Sofia sang back, Just a little bit)  
(Everyone joined in, Re, re, re, re) 'spect  
When you come home (re, re, re ,re)  
Or you might walk in (Sofia and Amber joined in, Respect, just a little bit)  
And find out I'm gone (James and Lucinda sang back, Just a little bit)  
I got to have (Dorrie joined in, Just a little bit)  
A little respect (Everyone sang back, Just a little bit)

As the song ended, they saw the fairies standing next to them. "Well! I know we said to have fun, dears, but I didn't think you'd take it _this_ far!" Miss Fauna smirked as she, Miss Flora, and Miss Merryweather applauded the performance.

"This isn't what it looks like?" Candice grinned as she made the suits of armor still again.

"We're not angry," Miss Merryweather grinned, "But we do know about another time when the suits of armor danced to another song!"

"That was enjoyable too, and I never knew the suits of armor had such interesting taste in music!" Miss Flora smiled as everyone laughed, "But do you think you could do that again for Royal Prep's upcoming Parents' Night?"

"Yes!" Candice and her friends cheered.


	35. Vivian wants James to stay with her

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Regal Academy, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, as she hears James' Secret Singer serenades, Vivian sings this in her mind as she wonders about who the mystery performer is. She might even sing this to herself as she thinks about her developing relationship with James after he's unmasked and tells her that he loves her. Regal Academy is not mine.**

Vivian (watching the masked singer descend the stairs): When you're feeling all alone  
And the helping hand is all you need  
Take a look around you, I'll be right  
Next to you

(watching as he comes up to her) When we're together is everything all right  
There's something special  
When I look into your eyes

(as he dances with her) I'll be there for you  
You'll be there for me  
'Cause I know you're all I need

(as they share a tearful embrace) Stay with me (Stay with me)  
You're the one I've longed to meet  
Every time you need  
You'll find me by your side

(during his second serenade) Stay with me (Stay with me)  
Hold my hand and dance with me  
You're the best of my friends  
And this way never end

(as he unmasks himself) Now you know  
That you mean to me  
Stay with me!


	36. James and Amber's song of encouragement

**In some of theblindwriter95's stories, it's been mentioned that James and Amber act as bodyguards to Sofia, and when it's mentioned, that's their cue to break into this classic Whitney Houston song. This is the origin of that running gag. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping me with this story. Whitney Houston's music is not mine.**

"Come on Sof. You have this down," Sofia muttered as she felt the carpet under her feet.

She had been practicing since she woke up that morning, and with a day before going back to school since the accident, she wanted to feel as much as she could. "Okay. The carpet's mastered! Now the dolls. Again," Sofia smiled nervously, holding back a gulp. She appreciated Clover helping her with what he called the classroom obstacle course in an effort for her to not fall and bump into things or people upon her return.

Yet it was always the dolls that were the hardest. She couldn't see them, so it was always a bump, or worse, a crash. And it seemed to be a crash this time as Sofia felt the king, queen, and one of the princess dolls on top of her.

"Sof?" James asked gently, coming into the room with Amber behind him. "You okay?"

Sofia groaned, putting her face into the carpet and started to whine softly in anguish.

"Sofia, it's all right," Amber murmured, helping her sit up. "You're doing a wonderful job."

"It's the dolls! I never know where they are," Sofia groaned. "I'll never get the hang of this!"

"That's enough," Amber said firmly. "You are going to get the hang of it. I promise."

"You know we'll help you, right?" James asked, pulling her into a hug.

Sofia smiled a little. "Of course."

"But we know you've been angry and upset lately," James smiled softly, mussing her hair. "I know from the pillows you've thrown at me."

"And yesterday's visitor knew from nearly getting impaled by a fork!" Amber giggled, rubbing Sofia's back.

"That was kind of funny. But I want to stop being angry and upset all the time," Sofia frowned. "I'm not like that!"

"We know," James assured her. "Just like I don't normally try to kill people for hurting you."

"We know, James," Sofia smiled a little. "Mister Cedric knew you were angry about what happened, so of course you'd try to get revenge on him. But thankfully, you couldn't go through with it."

James gave an embarrassed smile. "Yeah...and Amber, thanks again for smacking the sense into me!"

"Any time," Amber smirked.

"But I'll never get this right by tomorrow!" Sofia pouted, laying down on the carpet again.

"Oh no," James smirked, helping her up. "You're not giving up on this. You got plenty of time!"

"I'd rather give up then be humiliated," Sofia mumbled.

"Sofia, you're not going to be humiliated," Amber murmured. "You know James and I are going to be right by your side at school, and we're going to help you no matter what."

"But what about Rebecca?" Sofia asked, knowing that the former Hexley Hall student had targeted her, as well as their friend Penny, for teasing.

"What _about_ Rebecca?" James asked. "I know I'm quoting Mom, but it doesn't matter what she thinks. If you need help figuring something out, there's nothing wrong with asking."

"Our friends are also there to help you, Sofia; you know that," Amber agreed.

"I know," Sofia sighed. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Amber asked, seeing tears in her sister's eyes.

"Sofia, whatever you have to say, say it," James assured as he saw tears go down her face.

"Will the fairies let me hear you when we're at school?" Sofia asked. "Miss Higginbottom didn't let that happen, and she grabbed me by my feet."

"Of course they'll let you hear us," Amber smiled, handing her a handkerchief. "They won't be upset if you need extra help. That's what they're there for, to help us when we need it. They'd never dream of grabbing you either."

"The fairies are nothing like Miss Higginbottom," James agreed. "They want to help you, they let you hear people...and they have a sense of humor!" He took Sofia in his arms and carefully danced her around the room, singing, "Ding dong the witch is dead!"

Sofia and Amber giggled at the memory. The three of them had sung and danced to that song when Miss Higginbottom was fired, and Roland and Cedric agreed with them, after sharing some memories of themselves singing that song.

Even though Sofia felt better, she still had doubts. Only half of her friends knew about the accident. The other half she'd been too afraid to tell in fear of what they would think. After all, no one had ever gone blind because of a potion before. Even the sorcerers and sorceresses she knew were baffled by the thought.

"Everything's going to be fine, Sofia, we promise," Amber said as she hugged her.

"And if anyone, especially Rebecca, tries to give you any grief, I'll write it down," James added. "I'll show what I write to the fairies, so if someone denies it, there's written proof."

"Okay," Sofia smiled a little. "So tomorrow you'll stay with me and help me?"

"That's right," Amber smiled.

"Of course we will, Sof; don't ever doubt that," James agreed.

"But what if you get sick or something happens and you can't be with me?!" Sofia blurted out, throwing the princess doll in frustration. "Stupid. Stupid! Why did I ruin my life?!"

"Sof, it was an accident," James reminded her with a soft smile.

Sofia didn't listen as Amber and James could tell that she was frustrated, and when that happened, it often resulted into a temper tantrum.

"Sofia, let me get something to help you," Amber offered. She found Sofia's doll Maryanne, and the lilac-colored cat Cedric made for her. "I think you need some more friends to help calm you down."

"Where did she get that cat? It looks like your friend Duchess Kitty, but purple," James asked.

"Cedric said he gave it to her for helping him with a spell," Amber replied. She didn't remember Cedric turning her into a baby, but she remembered Cedric giving Sofia the purple cat, and a book of fairy tales. "He also made a copy of a book he gave her, but it's in Braille now."

"Maybe we can sing a song to calm her down?" James suggested, trying to block out Sofia's screaming. "Music has been known to make everything better!"

"Yes!" Amber shouted over Sofia's screaming. "Sofia calm down. We have something that'll— Hey! No kicking!"

"It's better than her biting," James smirked, picking up his kicking and screaming sister by the waist. "Sof, calm down. We're your bodyguards."

"B-Bodyguards?" Sofia hiccupped, still kicking.

"That's right," Amber grinned. "That's one of Hildy's favorite movies. Sometimes when we'd have a sleepover, she, Cleo, and I would watch that movie, and we'd sing all the songs."

"Did James go with you too?" Sofia asked as she stopped kicking.

"No," James explained. "I know the songs, but I've never watched that…ah…ah..." He paused to sneeze, but Sofia and Amber heard him say, "Chick flick!" He straightened up again and said, "I mean, movie!" Amber guided Sofia's hand to James' hair so she could muss it with her, and she was happy to hear Sofia giggling as James continued, "But seriously, how can you girls sing so high without causing permanent throat damage?"

"We just do," Amber smirked as James put Sofia down. "You feel better, Sofia?"

"I do. I'm sorry for kicking you," Sofia smiled. "At least I didn't bite you this time."

"And Dad had to calm you down with another song while Baileywick had us get our bite wounds bandaged," James remembered with a soft smile.

"At least they weren't deep, and they healed quickly," Amber agreed.

"And at least we weren't bitten during a full moon," James added. Suddenly, he went stiff. "Oh, wait...I think it was full! And we know what that means! Oh no..." he threw his head back and howled. "AAAWWHHOOOOOO!"

"James!" Sofia giggled. "But was that song Dad sung to calm me down? I was so out of it that I don't remember."

"We do," Amber assured, placing Maryanne and Sofia's purple cat in her sister's arms. "But for now, we'll sing this one…"

If I should stay  
I would only be in your way

"You're lucky I know this song, Amber, but you girls are on your own for the chorus!" James grinned as he joined in, So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way

"I don't mind," Sofia smiled. "Though I might be a little hoarse." She joined in the chorus herself, And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You  
My darling, you

"You'll do fine," James assured her, giving her a hug. "But I'll get us all some water so we don't hurt our voices!"

"Good idea," Amber agreed. "But for the chorus, everyone does it as loud as we can, just like James says he does for that song he and his Music Appreciation class sometimes do!"

"You've got to love that song!" James grinned.

Sofia giggled, shaking her head. She loved how her siblings would cheer her up if she needed it. Almost to where she felt tempted to try the obstacle course again. Even with the dolls.

"It's going to be fine, Sof," James smiled as he led her over to the obstacle course again, "Just take your time and do your best. That's all that really matters."

"That's right," Amber agreed. "We're so proud of you because you never give up!"

"Okay," Sofia muttered softly as she slowly started the obstacle course again. She smiled as she took the next verse, Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me

Amber smiled as she joined her, So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need

"But will you continue singing?" Sofia continued.

"James might," Amber smirked playfully. "I just want to watch."

"Oh no. I'm not doing it alone!" James teased, making Sofia giggle.

They all sang together, And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You

Sofia slowly made her way through the obstacle course. She was so focused on the task at hand, and hearing James and Amber singing with her in the background, that she didn't make a single mistake as she navigated her way through it.

James grinned as he started, I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of

James and Amber watched, and they were excited for her, but they didn't want to say anything to distract her. They just sang with her as they watched her.

Amber joined in, And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

"I did it!" Sofia gasped when she didn't hear any sound except James and Amber singing with her.

"And you know what that means!" James grinned as he and Amber hugged her.

"Right!" Amber agreed as everyone sang at the top of their lungs, And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I, I will always love you

"But really, what is it?" Sofia wondered in excitement.

James had been protective of her since the accident, but still acted like himself when she did something right. Still it made her wonder what he wanted to do.

At the same time, the girls finished together, You  
Darling, I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always love you

"We tell Dad that you made it through the obstacle course with no problems!" James grinned.

"No need," they heard Roland's voice behind them. "Miranda and I saw everything...and we heard your musical encouragement!"

"We're so proud of you, Sofia!" Miranda agreed as she came in and hugged her.

"It was a little difficult at first," Sofia admitted, feeling Miranda's face and sensing a smile.

"And she had a minor tantrum," James added, earning a small glare from Amber.

"But from what we heard when you were singing, you were able to help calm her down," Roland smiled as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Mom and Dad," Sofia muttered.

"Sofia, you don't have to apologize for anything," Miranda smiled. "We understand that sort of thing can be frustrating, and it's all right to get upset. Just remember that we're all here for you, and we all want to help you."

Sofia smiled, proud of herself for not giving up despite the trouble she had gone through.

And as long as her family was going to be around, she was going to be okay.


	37. James and Amber's birthday song

**In honor of your birthday today, enjoy your present, sofia2017 planning! I thought, to go along with the party in chapter 40 of theblindwriter95's Family Love, Roland and Melinda could sing this as they bring Amber and James down to the party. Tilly will also be joining the festivities as she gives them each a special present. Stevie Wonder's music is not mine.**

"Let's show everyone how adorable you look," Queen Melinda smiled as she picked up her two-year-old twins, who were wearing the dress and suit that her mother made them for their birthday and carried them down to the sitting room.

"La-la-la!" James sang on the way down.

"You and your 'la-la-la', James," Melinda grinned, kissing him on the cheek, "But you're right; Daddy and I will be singing a special song to you!"

"Are they ready, Melinda?" Roland called.

"You know James was born ready to sing, Roland!" Melinda grinned, handing James over to him. "And Amber's ready too!"

"Birthday!" Amber giggled.

"La-la-la!" James sang as Roland found the song he'd been looking for.

"Yes, James, we're going to sing to you and Amber!" Roland grinned as he handed them over to Melinda's parents and took a microphone. "And yes, Amber, this is for your birthday!"

As James clapped his hands, Roland started the song, You know it doesn't make much sense  
There ought to be a law against  
Anyone who takes offense  
At a day in your celebration

As Amber bounced on Grampy Clifton's lap, Melinda joined in, 'Cause we all know in our minds  
That there ought to be a time  
That we can set aside  
To show just how much we love you  
And I'm sure you would agree  
What could fit more perfectly  
Than to have a world party on the day you came to be

Roland joined her as he picked up Amber and spun her, Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

James giggled as Melinda spun him and sang, Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

Suddenly, they heard a new voice join them, I just never understood  
How a man who died for good  
Could not have a day that would  
Be set aside for his recognition

"Tilly! You made it!" Roland smiled, seeing his sister in the doorway.

"Of course I did! I wanted to find a way to make up for missing their birthday," Tilly smiled as she brought in two Airabella apple pies.

Roland grinned as he sang with her, Because it should never be  
Just because some cannot see  
The dream as clear as he  
that they should make it become an illusion  
And we all know everything  
That he stood for time will bring  
For in peace our hearts will sing  
Thanks to Martin Luther King

Roland and Melinda carried James and Amber over as they sang together, Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday

Tilly joined in, Why has there never been a holiday  
Where peace is celebrated  
all throughout the world

Melinda helped Amber unwrap her gift from Tilly as she started the next verse, The time is overdue  
For people like me and you  
Who know the way to truth  
Is love and unity to all God's children

Roland joined in as he helped James unwrap his gift, It should be a great event  
And the whole day should be spent  
In full remembrance  
Of those who lived and died for the oneness of all people

Tilly smiled as she sang to them, So let us all begin  
We know that love can win  
Let it out don't hold it in  
Sing it loud as you can

Everyone joined in as they watched Amber and James dance around with their new plush kitties, Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Ooh yeah  
Happy birthday

Roland smiled as he spoke over Tilly and Melinda's singing, We know the key to unity of all people  
Is in the dream that you had so long ago  
That lives in all of the hearts of people  
That believe in unity  
We'll make the dream become a reality  
I know we will  
Because our hearts tell us so

"Thank you!" Amber smiled, dancing around with her newly named Duchess Kitty.

"Thank you!" James echoed, hugging his new friend Prince Blizzard.

"You're welcome, my little party animals," Tilly smiled as she hugged them.


	38. Camp Wilderwood stands together

**Raven862 asked about this song from Pooh's Heffalump Movie, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the Inter-Camp Flag Race, Sofia started a song to boost everyone's confidence, and at the same time, she assures Wendell that they're all friends now. She might even notice that he and James are starting to have more fun after their rocky start. Pooh's Heffalump Movie is not mine.**

Sofia: We stand shoulder to shoulder  
We see eye to eye

Amber: We dive deep under water  
We jump high in the sky  
High

James: We stand shoulder to shoulder  
We stand side to side

Mandy: When one of us gets a tiny bit tired  
One gives the other a ride

Amber/James/Sofia: Ride

Wendell: I've never had a best friend before  
So I can't be sure  
What it feels like  
But I think it feels more like this, I do  
I think I feel more like myself  
When I'm with you

James and Wendell: Finding, finding  
Losing and finding  
Making, making a bond that is strong

Sofia/Amber/Mandy: Building, building a house for a friendship  
Breathing a breath for our song

Sofia/Amber: Song

Sofia/Amber/James/Mandy/Wendell: For our song


	39. Elena and Gabby's graduation song

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from Christopher Robin, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Elena, Gabby, and their preschool class sang this at their graduation ceremony. Nell and Bobby Lee are both proud of their daughters, and more than a few tears are shed from both parents! Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Christopher Robin is not mine.**

"Helen, if you're not careful, you're going to flood the gym!" Bobby Lee joked as Nell wiped her eyes on yet another tissue.

"I can't help it, Robert; I'm just so proud of them!" Nell smiled. "My babies are growing up so fast! It's so hard to believe that Elena and Gabby are graduating from preschool today!"

"But you'll have another preschooler in a few years," Bobby Lee assured her, smiling at Ricky, who was nibbling the kitty Elena made for him when he got his first tooth.

"If Roland and Miranda allow me, I'm getting you tutors, little guy," Nell smiled, mussing his hair.

"If he gets them, he won't have any friends his own age!" Sabrina giggled.

"It's better for me than to be emotional all over again!" Nell pouted, looking around. "And it looks like I'm not the only one who will flood the gym, Robert."

"Maybe we should have Ricky tested to see how well he writes," Madeline suggested. "Because hasn't Roland said that James has been writing since the day he was born?"

"Yeah! Roland said that James grabbed a pen from the doctor and wrote about his own birth!" Sabrina asked.

"You mean he transcribed it, Baby Girl, but I'm not so sure about that!" Nell grinned. "But you do have a point, James is an incredible writer, and he's a wonderful piano player!"

"That's right," Bobby Lee nodded. "Milly asked James to play the class graduation song!"

"He is happy about that," Miranda smiled, holding two small bouquets. "These are for the girls. They've been working so hard."

"Amber and I picked them out," Sofia smiled. "Dad's making sure she gets in okay. She's not thrilled with having a sprained ankle on Elena and Gabby's graduation."

"Poor Amber," Nell murmured. "She just missed that step in that dance she was teaching the girls. But I love what she said, 'Just do what I did, except for tripping over my telescope!'"

"She'll be back on her feet in no time, as long as she rests when we get home," Miranda agreed. "I wanted her to rest, but she wanted to come and watch Elena and Gabby sing."

"And at least she knows how to go up and down stairs with that injury of hers," Bobby Lee added, reciting what he and Nell always told Gabby, "Down with the bad foot, up with the good one!"

"Good thing they're getting ready backstage, or else Gabby would've repeated you, Robert," Milly grinned. "But I'm like Helen today. I can't believe they've grown up in the last year."

"Well, I'm happy that you weren't angry with them for telling their story of Ricky being born as part of show and tell the week after he was born," Bobby Lee smirked.

"They made it friendly enough for the class. Plus, I couldn't blame them for being excited about their baby brother," Milly cooed, gently taking the kitty Ricky was nibbling on and making it fly around.

Ricky squealed and reached for his kitty. He loved it when someone took one of his kitties and made them fly.

"Here you go, sweetheart," Milly smiled. "I can't wait to see you in my class in a few years!"

"He'll be there!" Nell grinned a little.

Ricky cooed, reaching out for Milly as Bobby Lee pulled him back.

"You can play with her later Ricky," Amber smiled, having seen the whole thing.

Ricky smiled as Amber nuzzled his kitty against him, and he squealed excitedly when he saw James come out and sit at the piano bench.

"You want James to play a kitty song for you, Ricky?" Sabrina asked.

"He can play one for you when we get home," Nell smiled as Elena, Gabby, and their graduating class walked out and Milly walked up to the microphone. "But now you have to sit in Daddy's lap like a good boy."

"And you can have your kitty," Madeline smiled, mussing his hair.

Ricky cooed, clapping his hands happily before taking his kitty and biting its wings.

Miss Milly smiled as she began, "Welcome, parents and friends. It's a great pleasure to welcome you to our preschool graduation ceremony. We have a wonderful program for you today, and a special guest piano player to help play our graduation song, Prince James."

James gave a little wave as he got his music out. He had gone with Nell and Bobby Lee to pick the girls up a few weeks ago, and Milly had asked him if he'd play the graduation song at the ceremony. He'd said yes, since he always enjoyed playing for the kids.

"As I look around me, I notice a lot of teary-eyed mommies today," Milly continued, smiling sympathetically. "Daddies, don't laugh. I know you feel the same way. But like the mommies, I am sad to see my caterpillars grow up. They all have bloomed into butterflies this past year."

"That's Auntie Madeline's name," Elena whispered with a frown, feeling Gabby squeeze her hand. "She grew up too. Mommy said like a giant!"

Luckily, nobody heard her, since they were whispering to each other themselves.

"I was a butterfly in the pageant, remember?" Gabby whispered.

"Yeah!" Elena giggled, but she stopped quickly when Milly turned toward them.

"Girls, you're supposed to be quiet," Milly smiled, mussing their hair. "I know you're excited—"

"But you speak," Elena began with a smile.

"Yeah! 'Cause you're a grown up and all the mommies, daddies, and everyone else got to hear you," Gabby agreed.

"Good. You remember my words at rehearsal," Milly smirked, kneeling towards Elena. "Elena, sweetheart, I know it's hard for you not to talk when I do, and we worked on that this year, but Kittycat, this is a big day, so I have to talk. You can after the song. Okay?"

"Okay. Sorry, Miss Milly," Elena whispered.

Fortunately, nobody heard their conversation, since they were whispering about how cute the children looked in their little graduation caps.

"It's okay, but let's just focus on the song we're doing now," Milly smiled.

Elena and Gabby nodded, and eagerly waited for her to give James the cue to begin their song.

"Sorry for the interruption. Some little butterflies wanted to spread their wingsearly," Miss Milly smiled as some of the parents chuckled, "But now we present a song that we've worked hard on for weeks. It wasn't easy for them, or me, but they did a wonderful job." Milly smiled, nodding towards James. "We're ready, Prince James!"

"Didn't you and Roland use the girls and Ricky's toys to help them practice last week?" Nell whispered to Bobby Lee, smirking as the opening notes began. "Elena told me you were Ricky's teddy bear."

Over the applause, James started playing the song, and Elena, Gabby, and their friends all sang together, Dum de dum de dum de dum  
De dum dum  
Dum de dum de dum de dum de dum

"I think James is going to be happy he doesn't have to play this song anymore after tonight," Bobby Lee whispered. "He's been playing it for the girls ever since Milly gave him the music for it. When it's done, he practically runs to his room to play something else to get the song out of his head!"

Gabby started the song, Goodbye, farewell  
Be on your merry way  
We are going to miss you every single day

"I wish that trick worked for me," Roland whispered. "I heard the girls singing it with James, and although they did a wonderful job, the song was stuck in my head when that visiting king came!"

Suzie smiled as she sang with Gabby, So long, adieu, ta-ta and to-de-loo  
On my merry way  
I'll always think of you

"But fortunately, he knew all about songs like that," Miranda murmured. "He's got little children of his own, and they play songs like that all the time too!"

Elena joined her friend and sister, On land or sand or gravel  
Or where the roads we travel unravel  
It's more fun with two, it's always me and you  
And together - we will stay

Ricky squealed excitedly, bouncing in Bobby Lee's lap as he heard his sisters sing.

The kids joined in again, Dum dum de dum de dum de dum de dum  
Dum da dum dum - dum da dum

"Oh no. Not you too," Amber smirked, mussing his hair. "We're lucky that you can't talk yet, Ricky, or you'd drive everyone crazy with the song your sisters are singing."

Elena's best friend Sally started the next part, Through warm or stormy weather  
We'll always be together forever

Ricky giggled and offered Amber the kitty he was chewing on.

"Thank you, Ricky," Amber smiled, making the kitty nuzzle him. She gave it back to him as she added, "But let's hear your sisters sing now. But who knows? Maybe you'll sing this when you get to preschool!"

"Don't let James hear you say that!" Bobby Lee chuckled, "I think he's had enough of this song for a lifetime!"

At the same time, Elena and Gabby were singing, For within my heart  
If we should ever part we'll be never  
Far away from each other  
We'll be never far away

"And Mommy doesn't want to cry again," Nell sniffed, rubbing her nose.

Ricky cooed, reaching for Nell's necklace that she wore for special occasions in an effort to cheer her up.

"Thank you, Ricky, but don't touch Mommy's necklace," Nell smirked, making Ricky's kitty kiss him.

Bobby Lee smiled as he nodded in agreement. He was taking pictures of Elena and Gabby doing their dance to the song. He knew Milly kept the steps simple for Gabby, but he watched her just the same, remembering that she had said that her bad leg was acting up again.

"She's doing very well, Robert," Roland smiled.

"But we know she'll be tired later," Sofia smiled. "I haven't heard the song as much as Dad and Bobby Lee, but I'm hoping it's not going to be in my head!"

The kids finished the song together, Dum dum de dum de dum de dum de dum  
Dum dum de dum de dum de dum de dum  
Dum dum de dum de dum de dum de dum  
Dum dum

"Oh, you'll be humming it later when it's time to go home," Miranda smirked.

"But at least I know how to get it out," Sofia giggled, thinking of having James sing something with her later.

"You think James can find a song for me too?" Roland whispered to Miranda.

"Oh, Rollie," Miranda chuckled, "But I'm sure he can!"

Ricky smiled, watching as his sisters danced and sang. It was just as exciting as watching Roland and Bobby Lee play with his toys last week. He had been grumpy from a wellness visit and had tried to bite Nell, who sat him down and had him watch his daddy and the king act silly. Only now the infant couldn't go to sleep at night without Bobby Lee voicing his teddy bear.

"I know what you're thinking, Ricky, 'I think my Daddy likes these toys more than I do!'" Nell grinned, remembering how Bobby Lee would do all kinds of silly voices when he picked up Ricky's toys.

Ricky giggled and clapped his hands as so many things went on around him. He loved watching his sisters dance and sing, he loved hearing James play the piano, and he loved playing with his mommy and daddy.

As she watched Ricky happily clap, tears came to Nell's eyes as she heard her little girls sing. The song was sweet and heartfelt, yet it was upsetting her.

Bobby Lee gently squeezed her hand, seeing the tears going down her face. "I know how you feel," he murmured. "I want them to be little forever too. But they've come so far! They're always going to be our little girls."

"I know," Nell smiled as she wiped her eyes again. "Elena's always going to be sweet, loving, and kitty crazy, and Gabby's always going to be adventurous but cautious, and she's so determined to face any challenge that comes her way!"

"A little too adventurous for her own good," Sofia chuckled. "She's been exploring the library for adventure books lately."

"That would explain the pile of books on her side of their room," Roland smiled. "Baileywick is used to the girls scattering their toys around, but even he was surprised by all the books on adventuring and on kingdoms like Avalor."

"Maybe she wants to visit Avalor one of these days," Miranda jokingly suggested. "Elena can spend time with her namesake while Gabby goes exploring!"

"It's a win-win!" Bobby Lee chuckled as the song ended and Miss Milly came up to the microphone again.

As they listened to their old friend speak of the year she had with the children in her class, including their girls, Bobby Lee felt a lump in his throat as Nell patted his back. She could've teased him at that moment, but couldn't.

He had been with the girls for all their firsts. Elena's first steps into the stable when she had spotted a kitty was still a topic of discussion whenever Ricky growing up was mentioned. Gabby's first time walking by herself without help after the Rex incident Nell knew still got him some days.

They were parents. They would have many more firsts to get through. But Elena and Gabby's first graduation was too heartfelt for words.

"I'm not going to cry...I'm not going to cry..." Bobby Lee whispered, then he muttered as he put a hand over his eyes, "Oh, what the heck!"

Roland patted his shoulders as Miranda squeezed his hand and whispered, "I know how you feel, Robert. I was crying even harder than you and Helen when Sofia graduated from her preschool class, and I think I said that too!"

"Hi, Mommy!" Elena giggled, running into Nell's arms.

"Hi, Ricky," Gabby cooed, taking him in her arms. "Oh! You like my hat?"

"Well! I never thought I would see Robert cry," Milly smiled sympathetically, turning to Nell and Bobby Lee.

"I don't blame him," Nell smiled. "But I was crying before the song, and he started after!"

"Sorry I talked before we started singing," Elena apologized.

"I didn't even hear you," Nell smiled.

"Neither did I," Bobby Lee sniffled as he drew the girls into a hug. "Well, girls, shall we celebrate your graduation with some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Elena and Gabby cheered.


	40. Sofia won't let Vivian be invisible

**Someone asked about this Hunter Hayes song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be interesting if Vivian were to sing this to Sofia while they do their Dream Castle project. Sofia would hear Vivian sing this as she leaves, and that would inspire her to share Vivian's musical talent with the class, instead of talking about their project. Hunter Hayes' music is not mine.**

Vivian: Crowded hallways are the loneliest places  
For outcasts and rebels  
Or anyone who just dares to be different  
And you've been trying for so long  
To find out where your place is  
But in their narrow minds  
There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different  
Oh, but listen for a minute

Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
Someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible  
Oh, invisible

Sofia: So your confidence is quiet  
To them quiet looks like weakness  
But you don't have to fight it  
'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war  
Every heart has a rhythm  
Let yours beat out so loudly  
That everyone can hear it  
Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore  
Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different  
Dare to be something more

Vivian: Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible

Sofia: These labels that they give you  
just 'cause they don't understand  
If you look past this moment  
You'll see you've got a friend  
Waving a flag for who you are  
And all you're gonna do  
Yeah, so here's to you  
And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible

Sofia and Vivian: Yeah, and you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible  
It'll be invisible


	41. James and Bobby Lee's song for guy time

**In chapter 39, Elena and Gabby sang their preschool graduation song. I thought it would be fun to see what happens following a rehearsal of said song at the castle! James was often seen running to his room to find a different song to play, since the graduation song would get stuck in his head. And a few other people in the castle would join him for a sing-along too. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. The Oak Ridge Boys are not mine.**

"Thank you, James!" Elena giggled, hugging him as she and Gabby finished singing their graduation song again.

"Thank you, James!" Gabby echoed.

"You're welcome, girls," James smiled, mussing their hair.

The song was too cutesy for his liking, but he had offered to help the girls practice for their graduation, and when it came to music, he couldn't turn down the offer. Even if it was for a preschool class. He recalled how Bobby Lee and Nell had asked him to go with them when they picked the girls up from preschool.

 _Flashback_

 _James didn't know why he had to come with Nell and Bobby Lee to Elena and Gabby's preschool, but it gave him a little break from working on papers. The three of them arrived as music time was starting, and Milly asked him to play the piano while she talked to Nell and Bobby Lee._

 _James grinned. If there was one thing he liked, it was playing the piano for Elena and Gabby. As he started playing, everyone got excited. James warmed up the crowd by playing one of Elena's favorite kitty songs, and as everyone sang, Milly grinned too. That had always been one of her favorite songs, and she was happy to hear it again._

 _"This song again?" Bobby Lee grumbled upon hearing it, but he couldn't help but grin as he remembered what had happened the last time James had played it._

 _"You love it!" Nell giggled as she remembered what had happened after James had played it._

 _When all the kids agreed that James was a great piano player, Milly asked him if he'd like to play the graduation song for the class._

 _James agreed, unaware of what he was getting himself into._

 _End flashback_

And now the dreaded preschool graduation song was stuck in his head. Sure, it was easy for the kids to sing and learn without much trouble, but why did it had to be so catchy?

"James okay?" Elena frowned, seeing him covering his ears.

"I'm fine," James tried to smile. "I've just got a song in my head."

"You sing it and get it out?" Gabby asked.

"Normally that works, but not for a song like this," James shook his head. "But don't worry," he added, seeing her frown. "I'll be all right. I'll find another song and I'll be okay soon."

"Okay," Elena smiled as she hugged him. "We sing together later?"

"Sounds like a plan," James nodded.

"Okay!" Elena smiled as they went off to find Nell. "Bye!"

"Farewell...ta-ta and..." James started, when he realized what he was singing, and groaned when Elena was out of earshot, "Get out, get out, get out!"

"Well, hello to you too, James," Bobby Lee smirked as he came up to him. "Elena and Gabby's preschool song driving you crazy?"

"Yes!" James groaned. "Out of all the songs for their age group..."

"They're close to being in kindergarten. Besides, when Ricky is their age and needs their help with his graduation song, they'll feel the same way you're feeling now," Bobby Lee assured him with a smile.

"I know, but even though I love music, there are some songs I'm not too fond of," James started as they went to his room. "I didn't know this was going to be one of them, but I'll still play it for the girls!"

"I know what you mean," Bobby Lee agreed as they sat on the bed. "There was that one song you played that I'm not particularly fond of, but I tried to tolerate it for the girls."

"You loved it," James smirked in spite of himself.

"But I do agree with you on their graduation song. It's annoyingly catchy," Bobby Lee smirked back. "But I know it's for the girls."

"And we know how Elena is when she knows we're upset," James added, flopping down on the bed.

"But luckily for you, Helen found her when she left you, and she's taking her and Gabby to Mother to get fitted for their dresses," Bobby Lee agreed, picking up James' green cat Cammo Kitty, and nuzzling it against him.

James smiled for the first time since he left the girls. "At least I can have a break before I play it for them again," he admitted.

"You'll be fine, James," Bobby Lee assured him, picking up his plush tiger Prince Blizzard and nuzzling it against him, and grinning as James' smile turned into laughter.

With James being the only boy in the castle that could talk and not spit up on him, Bobby Lee enjoyed their, what he called "guy time", together.

Ever since he was younger, Bobby Lee had spent time with James whenever Florence had him go with her. Sure, Amber was fun to play with as well, but he had hated playing tea parties. And it had only gotten better for him when he learned that James loved music. Florence had told James that Bobby Lee had all of his father's old tapes, and he'd still sing the songs to help Elena, Gabby, and Ricky fall asleep. And when Bobby Lee was younger, he and James would dance around to the songs on the tapes James had, and when James started singing around the castle again, Bobby Lee would sometimes invite him along when he was on guard duty, and they'd sing with the guards when they took a break.

He was shaken from his pleasant daydream when he saw Roland poking his head in the door. "Is there room for one more in this little party?" he asked, smiling as he watched James trying to squirm away from Bobby Lee and Prince Blizzard.

"As Miranda so eloquently puts it, Roland, the more the merrier!" Bobby Lee grinned. "I'm trying to help James get rid of Elena and Gabby's graduation song."

"It's stuck in his head too?" Roland asked sympathetically.

"Unfortunately," James groaned. "There should be a law where songs for children can't be catchy!"

"I think your mother would have broken that law right away," Roland smirked. "I can't count the number of times I'd be meeting with someone or working on something, and I'd start singing one of her songs!"

"Cedric would agree with James about the catchy songs too," Bobby Lee agreed. "But I remember one time that James was singing with his door closed. You, Miranda, and Baileywick started singing one of my father's favorite songs, which James was playing as he was doing something, and I heard an explosion. It turned out that Cedric was listening to James though his crystal ball, he was humming along, and he got distracted. But at least he said he liked that one."

"Maybe we can sing it," James mused. "If it can distract Cedric, it can work for us, right?"

"You're lucky that Cedric is with Sofia for the day, James," Roland smirked. "And to give Helen and Robert a break, they took Ricky with them."

"Who I bet is enjoying playing with his bangs," Bobby Lee added with a smile. "Or trying to nibble on Sofia's amulet."

"Well, magical jewelry is high in fiber!" James joked as Roland and Bobby Lee mussed his hair.

"And I was thinking of another song I know that you did that got stuck in Cedric's head one time!" Bobby Lee grinned as he found the tape he was looking for. "Perfect!"

"Indeed," Roland grinned. "I remember how Melinda would sing this song as she played with Amber and James when they were younger. They always had fun, and Melinda always encouraged me to join in too!"

"And one of the many songs you could stand," Bobby Lee smirked. "She always let me join too."

"You were a friend of the children. And older than them, so they were always excited to see you whenever you came to visit," Roland smiled.

"I also tried to be there for James when he lost his voice," Bobby Lee agreed. "I always tried to help him feel better or convince him to sing in public or with his door open too."

"You certainly helped him when he came home after being unmasked," Roland agreed. "He was hugging Elena, and we saw you hug him as we all convinced him that he didn't need a disguise, and Melinda never held him to what he said."

"Then I found a song I sang for Helen at our wedding," Bobby Lee recalled, "I let him sing it the next day, and he unmasked himself at the end. Then at the karaoke party, he promised to never sing behind a closed door again, unless you needed quiet, or were concentrating on royal business."

"But I know when to calm Elena down or help Ricky go to sleep," James smiled. "They've grown up with music so much that I wouldn't be surprised if they choose music as an interest."

"Ricky maybe, when he starts to talk," Bobby Lee grinned. "He's showing signs of getting into music lately."

"Really?" Roland grinned as James turned on his radio.

"Curse my bad influence!" James grinned as they started singing.

Elvira, Elvira  
My heart's on fire, Elvira

"Again, James, it's more like bless your positive influence!" Bobby Lee smirked. "Soon we'll have another guy singing around the castle."

"We'll have to teach him all our favorite songs," James added, "Starting with this one!"

He started singing, Eyes that look like heaven, lips like sherry wine  
That girl can sure enough make my little light shine  
I get a funny feelin' up and down my spine  
Cause I know that my Elvira's mine

"I think he's got a good start with all the songs you sing to Elena and Gabby," Roland grinned.

He and Bobby Lee joined James on the chorus, So I'm singin'  
Elvira, Elvira  
My heart's on fire, Elvira

"All he knows how to do now is shake his rattle and bang a pot that Bianca gives him to play with," Bobby Lee smirked. "Helen thinks it's adorable."

"I think James did the same when he was Ricky's age," Roland smirked.

"But then I was introduced to singing!" James smirked back. "It gave Amber a break from me banging pots and blowing my old kazoo in her face."

Roland and Bobby Lee grinned at the memory as they mussed James' hair and sang together, Giddy up oom poppa omm poppa mow mow  
Giddy up oom poppa omm poppa mow mow

Over his laughter, James joined in, Heigh-ho silver, away

"But she did like it when you tried to sing her to sleep too," Roland remembered, "Melinda and I would come in and see Amber trying to sleep, and you were singing your 'la-la-la' song as if it was a lullaby for her. She and Amber would sometimes join in, and you'd end up singing yourself to sleep."

"Mother took me to work with her that day. But I never got to see the end because she pulled me away, scolding me for interfering with the royal family," Bobby Lee recalled with a smile.

He took the next verse, Tonight I'm gonna meet her at the hungry house cafe  
And I'm gonna give her all the love I can  
Yes I am

"Anyway, you didn't miss much; it was just 'la-la-la,'" James grinned.

"Hey, every music lover has to start somewhere!" Bobby Lee agreed.

"But now he can sing a song fully," Roland grinned. "Robert, didn't you once say that this was one of your father's favorites?"

He joined in, She's gonna jump and holler 'cause I saved up my last two dollars  
We're gonna search and find that preacher man

Bobby Lee nodded, recalling that it had been after his first day of junior guard training. He had been exhausted and in pain, bandaging himself when Roland asked of him what music he enjoyed.

Roland even went on to tell him that James had taken some tapes of Baileywick's and recorded his favorite songs so he had a copy of them, and the song that they were doing now was one of them. Bobby Lee also used to come to James' room, and they'd sing some of Richard's favorite songs. James made sure to tape the songs he liked, and Bobby Lee was always happy to hear them when he passed by his room.

The three of them sang together, Now I'm a-singin'  
Elvira, Elvira  
My heart's on fire, Elvira  
Giddy up oom poppa omm poppa mow mow  
Giddy up oom poppa omm poppa mow mow  
Heigh-ho silver, away

Bobby Lee was happy to see James smiling again as he sang. At least the song wasn't getting to him, unlike Elena and Gabby's graduation song. It was more enjoyable to be catchy.

They all finished the song, Elvira, Elvira  
My heart's on fire Elvira  
Giddy up oom poppa omm poppa mow mow  
Giddy up oom poppa omm poppa mow mow  
Heigh-ho silver, away

"Feel better, James?" Roland asked.

"Thanks, Bobby Lee. And thanks to you too, Dad, I needed that!" James smiled.

"Even the royal juke box needs help once in a while," Bobby Lee grinned, putting him in a headlock and mussing his hair.

"Indeed he does," Roland smiled, mussing Bobby Lee's hair.

"Hi Dad, James, and Bobby Lee!" Sofia grinned, walking into the room. "What are you doing?"

"We just finished a little singing," Bobby Lee grinned. "Where's Cedric and Ricky?"

"Ricky went down for a nap a while ago, and Mr. Cedric's working on a new potion," Sofia smiled. "He told me he heard you singing one of his father's favorite songs through his crystal ball, and he wanted me to see what you were up to."

"Dad and Bobby Lee were helping me get a song out of my head," James explained.

"Elena and Gabby's graduation song again?" Sofia smiled sympathetically. "I know how you feel, but it's only for a few more days that you have to help them practice, then they'll sing it for everyone when they graduate and you won't have to think about it anymore."

"Thank goodness," James smirked.

"I better go clean off the amulet too," Sofia smiled, nodding towards Bobby Lee. "It has baby drool from where Ricky tried to eat it."

"Did he cause you two any trouble?" Roland asked, mussing her hair.

"Of course not," Sofia smiled. "He loves it when Nell tells him stories as he's going to sleep. I was holding him and he had my amulet in his mouth. I offered to get him one of his teething toys, Zoomer, or Greenie, but he fell asleep before I could get one for him."

"That's okay, Sof," James smiled, "The baby drool will come right off."

"All you need is water and soap. That's how Helen gets Kitty cleaned up for Elena," Bobby Lee smirked.

"I'll try that," Sofia smiled. "Will you need me to sing another song with you, James?"

"Maybe later, Sof," James smiled. "I think I'm just about ready to practice the graduation song again."

"Great! Because here come the girls!" Roland grinned, motioning toward Elena and Gabby, who were leading Nell toward them.

"They're all yours, James," Nell smiled, mussing his hair. "But _please_ let it be the last time for today! I kept humming that song since helping the girls with their dresses."

"Don't worry, Nell, it will be," Sofia assured her with a smile.

"And if it gets stuck in your head, just come to my room and sing a different song with me," James offered.

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer!" Nell smirked as she hugged him.


	42. Roland and Miranda's new courting song

**Someone asked about this song from The Producers, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, following their first date, Roland and Miranda could sing this as they think about each other, and how much fun they had getting to know each other. This might even be a fun song they do during their wedding reception after Roland pops the question. The Producers is not mine.**

Roland: The urge to merge can rob us of our senses  
The need to breed can make a man a drone  
We must be on alert with our defenses  
For every skirt will test testosterone  
So knowing this I severed all connection  
With any creature sporting silk or lace  
I was firmly headed in the right direction  
When suddenly I stumbled on that face

That face, that face  
That dangerous face  
I mustn't be unwise  
Those lips, that nose, those eyes  
Could lead to my demise

That face, that face  
That marvelous face  
I never should begin  
Those cheeks, that neck, that chin  
Will surely do me in  
I must be smart  
And hide my heart  
If she's within a mile  
If I don't duck  
I'm out of luck  
She'd kill me with her smile

That face, that face  
That fabulous face  
It's clear I must beware  
I'm certain if I fall in love  
I'm lost without a trace  
But it's worth it...  
For that face

Miranda: That face, that face  
That lovable face  
It melts my shoemaker's heart

Roland: I'm certain if I fall in love  
I'm lost without a trace...

Both: But it's worth it for...  
That face


	43. Melinda and Amber's stargazing song

**As a deleted song from Clover Time, when Amber discovers her star, I thought it would be nice if she sang one of her favorite songs with Queen Melinda as she gets ready for bed. She also has a new reason to watch the skies: Not only is Melinda watching over her, but she has a star named after her. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Sesame Street is not mine, and even though we now know the queen's name (Lorelei, thanks to Forever Royal) I'm still going to be using Melinda as James and Amber's mother for consistency in my songs and stories.**

As she got ready for bed that night, Amber smiled. It had been one of the most exciting days of her life. She had discovered a new star, Amberina Major, and re-discovered a love of astronomy. She used to love looking at the stars with her mother, but after Queen Melinda died, she didn't do it as much. She'd only look up a star or constellation for a homework assignment, similar to how James used to feel about singing in public, where he'd only do it in his room, later limiting it to only doing it when he had to, but she saw stargazing as a way to feel closer to her mother, and stayed with one of her favorite pastimes. But now, they were both doing what they loved all the time again.

 _Amber's flashback_

 _"What will you name the star, Princess Amber?" Master Irwin asked, following Amber's discovery of a new star._

 _Amber smiled as she imagined Melinda looking down from Heaven as she shared in this momentous occasion. "I'm going to name it…Amberina Major!"_

 _Roland smiled as he hugged her. "It will be the first star I gaze at every night!"_

 _End flashback_

As she slipped into bed, she picked up her two plush friends, Duchess Kitty and Princess Sparkle Bear. "It's been quite a day, ladies," she murmured as she looked over at her portrait. She smiled as she saw the pink cat in the background of the picture, seated next to the sparkly turquoise teddy bear. "I discovered a star that we can all look at together, and I re-discovered my love of astronomy. Mother would be so proud."

"Indeed I am," she heard a voice behind her. Amber looked around, and the spirit of Queen Melinda appeared before her. "I'm so proud of you, my little stargazer! You used to love looking at the stars when you were little! Even when you were a baby, when you were sick at night, your father or I would carry you to the window and let you look at the night sky."

Amber smiled, but it was a little sad now. "I remember that, Mother, but even though I learned to love astronomy again, I still miss you."

"You know I'm one of the castle ghosts now, Amber, so I can see you whenever I like, or whenever you like," Melinda smirked.

"I know," Amber smiled a little. "And you're right."

Melinda sat next to her and gave her a hug. "All right, that's enough of these sad feelings. This is a time of excitement for you!"

Amber leaned into Melinda's embrace. "I know, Mom! I can't believe I have my own star!"

"Yes, and I'm so proud of you, Amber!" Melinda smiled. "Like your father said, Amberina Major will be the first star I gaze at every night."

"Thank you, Mother!" Amber smiled.

"And you know how we're going to celebrate this little victory, right?" Melinda continued.

"With a song?" Amber guessed.

"You know me so well!" Melinda grinned, "And I think the one I used to sing to you and James when you were little will do nicely..."

Well, I'd like to visit the moon  
On a rocket ship high in the air  
Yes, I'd like to visit the moon  
But I don't think I'd like to live there

"I remember this, Mother!" Amber smiled.

"Wonderful! Care to join me?" Melinda smiled as she hugged her. "And don't forget to include Duchess Kitty and Princess Sparkle Bear in this too!"

Amber smiled as she joined her, Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above  
I would miss all the places and people I love  
So although I might like it for one afternoon  
I don't want to live on the moon

"They always loved singing with me!" Amber smiled. She had so many memories of singing this with her mother, and it was wonderful to sing this with her again.

"Oh, yes, you and your little friends had a kitty sing-along with this song," Melinda smiled. "James even asked you to come to the sitting room and he accompanied you on the piano."

She smiled as Amber took part of the next verse, I'd like to travel under the sea  
I could meet all the fish everywhere  
Yes, I'd travel under the sea  
But I don't think I'd like to live there

"He had his friends with him too!" Amber smiled as she remembered seeing Sir Blaze-a-Lot, Prince Blizzard, and Little Rex on a chair next to the piano.

Melinda smiled as she sang back, I might stay for a day there if I had my wish  
But there's not much to do when your friends are all fish  
And an oyster and clam aren't real family  
So I don't want to live in the sea

"Your father and I taped us singing and playing that song, and I think he still has it," Melinda continued.

Amber smiled at the memory as she started the bridge, I'd like to visit the jungle, hear the lions roar  
Go back in time and meet a dinosaur

Melinda hugged her as she joined in, There's so many strange places I'd like to be  
But none of them permanently

As Amber watched Melinda stroke Duchess Kitty, she asked, "Mother, how did you know about our kitty sing-alongs?"

"Amber, you know mothers know everything!" Melinda smiled. "I'd see you and James playing with your kitties, and you'd both be singing. I'd ask if they wanted to sing too. We always pretended we could hear them singing along."

"That's right," Amber smiled. "You always said they sang as well as me and James."

As she patted Princess Sparkle Bear's head, Melinda smiled as she imagined her singing along as she started the last verse, So if I should visit the moon  
Well, I'll dance on a moonbeam and then

As she pretended Duchess Kitty was singing with them, Amber hugged her and smiled as she joined in, I will make a wish on a star  
And I'll wish I was home once again

They finished the song together, Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above  
I would miss all the places and people I love  
So although I may go I'll be coming home soon  
'Cause I don't want to live on the moon  
No, I don't want to live on the moon

"That was wonderful, sweetheart!" Melinda smiled as she hugged her.

"We haven't done that song together in a long time," Amber agreed.

Melinda smiled as she patted Princess Sparkle Bear's head. "We always loved this song, especially you."

Amber smiled as Melinda helped her into bed. "I remember, Mom."

"We'll sing it together whenever you want," Melinda smiled as she tucked Duchess Kitty and Princess Sparkle Bear in with her. "Or any song whenever you want."

"I'd like that," Amber smiled.

Melinda smiled as she slowly disappeared. "Pleasant dreams, my little stargazer."

"Good night, Mom," Amber smiled as she fell asleep, with Amberina Major watching over her.


	44. Roland and Bobby Lee's healing song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Elvis Presley song, so enjoy your request! In chapter 39, it was mentioned that Ricky had to go to the doctor, and Bobby Lee had to voice his teddy bear to cheer him up. I thought it would be fun if we saw how that little game came to be. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Elvis' music is not mine.**

"See, Ricky, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Nell tried to smile as she carried Ricky inside. "I'm so happy you had a great wellness visit!"

"Mommy! How Ricky doing?" Elena asked as she ran up to them. She stopped when she heard Ricky fussing in Nell's arms. "Ricky sad?"

"No, Love Bug, Ricky's a little cranky since he had to have a shot," Nell sighed as she stroked his hair. "It's to keep him from getting sick. He put up a little fight, and now he's mad at Mommy-ouch!" she cried out as Ricky bit her finger.

"Ricky don't bite Mommy!" Elena scolded. "You get time-out!"

"He's a little young for that, honey," Nell frowned, sucking on her wound.

"But Ricky bad!" Elena pouted. "I take Zoomer and Greenie bye-bye because he's bad!"

"No, you don't want to do that, Love Bug," Nell shook her head. "If you take Zoomer and Greenie, Ricky won't have anybody to make him feel better when I put him down for his nap."

"But Ricky bite you!" Elena protested.

"You used to bite me when you were Ricky's age," Nell reminded her, "And no, Robert, it wasn't because I was so sweet!" She added, seeing Bobby Lee come in the room.

"I didn't say anything; I just got here!" Bobby Lee said as he took Ricky. "What's the matter, buddy?"

"Ricky cranky from shot and he mad at Mommy," Elena frowned.

"That wellness visit wasn't Mommy's fault, Ricky," Bobby Lee cooed, bouncing him up and down.

"He feel better soon, right?" Elena asked, starting to understand how Ricky must have felt. She'd always hated going to the doctor herself, but she knew why she had to see him. Now, as she heard Ricky fussing, she remembered how it was when Nell took her and Gabby to the doctor.

"Of course he will," Bobby Lee smiled, "Ricky never stays mad at anybody for too long."

"And kitty songs make everything better!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

Ricky squealed happily at the thought of getting a kitty song before frowning at the band-aid on his arm. He knew Elena didn't like the doctor because of shots, and now he was beginning to agree with her.

"Shall we get James, so he can sing a kitty song for you, Ricky?" Bobby Lee asked.

"We'll see how he feels first," Nell agreed. A few days ago, James had been exposed to a powder that had always made him sick, and he was starting to feel better. "If he wants to sing, he can, but we don't want him to overdo it."

"Okay Mommy," Elena smiled, taking Ricky in her arms. "You get kitty song, Ricky!"

Ricky clapped his hands before starting to feel cranky again, wanting to bite his sister.

"No. We don't bite sisters," Bobby Lee smirked, mussing Elena's hair. "Even if they are sweet!"

"You don't want to bite Elena anyway, Ricky; you don't know where she's been!" they heard James' voice as Nell led him into the sitting room with everyone.

"You feel better, James?" Elena asked.

"He must be, if he's making jokes," Nell smirked as she helped him sit down on the couch. "But he said he still has a headache and he's a little dizzy, but it's not as bad as it was."

"I get a kitty for you, James!" Elena said as she ran to his room. "Kitties make you feel better too!"

Nell and Bobby Lee chuckled as Ricky reached for James. He knew James would make him feel better. He always did.

"What kind of song do you want today, Ricky?" James grinned, taking him in his arms. "A kitty song or a teddy bear song?"

"Don't sing yet!" Elena called as she came into the room with two stuffed kitties. "I brought two kitties for you, James!"

James smiled as she put his black and white stuffed Jaquin Zebra on his lap, along with a plush white tiger. "Thanks, Elena, and you brought Prince Blizzard, too!"

"They say they both want to sing!" Elena giggled.

"Kitties do like to sing, especially mine," James agreed, but he momentarily closed his eyes.

"Are you okay, James?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Maybe still a little dizzy," James admitted.

Ricky frowned, biting on Zebra's wings before spotting his teddy bear in Bobby Lee's hand. He forgot that Daddy had Mommy put it in his diaper bag before that awful trip to the doctor, reaching for his teddy.

"Maybe I can help too," they heard Roland's voice in the door. He smiled over at James and said as he gave him a small pillow, "Lie back and put that over your eyes. Your mother sometimes did that when she had a headache. Miranda said she used to do that too."

"Lavender?" Nell asked, recognizing one of Bianca and Lydia's favorite scents, "Bianca says she and Mama used to do that when they had a headache. This always calmed them down and made them feel better. Madeline's been using that to help with her headaches too."

"Don't move it, Elena," Bobby Lee reached for Elena's hand, "It's helping James feel better."

Elena pouted before seeing Ricky reaching out for his teddy bear. "Want Teddy, Ricky?" she giggled, handing it to him. "Teddy's not as good as kitties."

"Why do you say that, Love Bug?" Nell smiled, seeing Ricky calm down.

"James' kitties sing, and Ricky's teddy can't!" Elena said as she hugged Nell.

"I'll have you know that Ricky's teddy bear sings a song too, and he's just as good as any of James' kitties," Bobby Lee smirked.

"I believe I know the song you're talking about, Robert," Roland smirked. "I used to sing this when Amber and James were Ricky's age, and they loved it!"

"Shall we, Roland?" Bobby Lee grinned.

"We shall, Robert!" Roland grinned back as he put the tape he brought with him into Bobby Lee's tape player.

Ricky cooed happily, bouncing up and down as he didn't notice that Bobby Lee took his teddy bear away.

"Daddy bad!" Elena pouted.

"He's not bad, Elena. He wants Teddy to sing too," Nell smiled, mussing her hair.

"That's right!" Bobby Lee started as he started singing.

Baby let me be  
Your lovin' Teddy Bear  
Put a chain around my neck  
And lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be (He grinned as Roland echoed, Oh let him be)  
Your teddy bear

James smiled as he heard the opening notes. He remembered Roland singing this when he and Amber were younger.

At the same time, Roland joined in as he nuzzled Prince Blizzard against James like he used to when he was younger, smiling as he heard James laughing. I don't wanna be a tiger  
Cause tigers play too rough  
I don't wanna be a lion  
'Cause lions ain't the kind  
You love enough

"We get James too?" Elena giggled.

"If he feels up to it," Nell smiled. "But for now, let's watch Roland and Daddy."

"Ricky watch too?" Elena smiled.

"Ricky watch too," Nell nodded, taking her little guy in her arms.

Bobby Lee spun Nell as he and Roland sang together, I just wanna be  
Your Teddy Bear  
Put a chain around my neck  
And lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be (Bobby Lee echoed, (Oh let him be)  
Your Teddy Bear

Ricky squealed, looking around for his teddy bear before spotting it in Bobby Lee's hands.

"Tiger kitty sings this too!" Elena giggled, taking Prince Blizzard and dancing with him.

Roland spun Elena as he joined in, Oh baby let me be  
Around you every night  
Run your fingers through my hair  
And cuddle me real tight  
Oh let me be (oh let him be)  
Your Teddy Bear

"I remember singing this to Amber after she won her friend Princess Sparkle Bear," Roland smiled. "She was about Elena's age, and I watched as she played a carnival game at Royal Prep, and she won her. She always called her Duchess Kitty's little sister."

"Elena does the same with Pinky," Nell smiled, helping Ricky dance with the song.

As he mussed Ricky's hair, Bobby Lee joined in, I don't wanna be a tiger  
Cause tigers play too rough  
I don't wanna be a lion  
Cause lions aren't the kind  
You love enou-ou-ou-ough

As he listened to the song, Ricky giggled, resting on her shoulder, cooing happily at everything that was going on.

At the same time, Roland and Bobby Lee finished the song, Just wanna be your Teddy Bear  
Put a chain around my neck  
And lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be (oh let him be)  
Your teddy bear  
Oh let me be (oh let him be)  
(Your teddy bear)  
I just wanna  
Be your Teddy Bear (ooh)

"You feel better now, Ricky?" James asked, lifting a corner of the pillow so he could see what was going on.

"Don't move pillow!" Elena scolded, taking James' hand in hers. "But it smells pretty!"

"It smells okay," Bobby Lee shrugged. "My mommy loves this scent too."

"And Robert, I'm sorry for that one time," Nell smiled. "We had a playdate at your house when we were kids, and I spilled that lavender oil on Florence's rug."

"And I could never go near that rug again; the smell was so strong!" Bobby Lee smirked.

"Mommy time-out?" Elena frowned.

"No, Love Bug. Grand Mommy knew it was an accident," Nell smiled, mussing her hair.

"Grand Mommy likes it?" Elena smiled happily, clapping her hands.

"She always loved the smell of lavender," Nell smiled. "But the smell got less potent over time, so Daddy was able to go near that rug again."

"The smell's still there, even after all these years, but I can still smell it," Bobby Lee agreed.

"Pretty smell?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I'll let you smell it, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smirked.

"Ricky better now?" Elena grinned, taking him in her arms.

"He is. He doesn't want to bite you," James smirked.

"James!" Roland chuckled, mussing his hair.

"Well, it looks and sounds like you're feeling better," Bobby Lee grinned.

"And for some reason, I'm in the mood for a peanut butter and banana sandwich," James added.

"Then you must be a monkey!" Roland chuckled.

"But monkeys don't eat peanuts," Elena frowned.

"I don't know, Elena, my pet baboon Eddie Monkey likes an occasional peanut," James shrugged.

"Can I see him?" Elena asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, when I'm totally better, I'll take you and Gabby to the royal zoo so we can visit him," James agreed.

"Okay, that's enough monkey business, you two," Nell smirked. "Why don't we let James rest for now, and Robert, you and I can put Ricky to bed."


	45. Even princesses aren't perfect

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Sofia and some of her princess friends got together and sang about their flaws. Because even though they don't like to admit it, especially Hildegard and Amber, nobody's perfect, not even a princess. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Sofia: I never claimed to be perfect  
My mistakes are all written in ink  
None of us claimed to be perfect  
And it's sad if that's what you all think  
Our flaws helped to make us special  
They bond us and keep us strong  
Our flaws are what brought us together  
So stop actin' like somethin's wrong

Princesses: We're not flawless  
We're a work in progress  
We've got dents and we've got quirks  
But it's our flaws that make us work  
Yeah, we're not flawless  
We're a work in progress  
So tell me what flaws you got, too  
'Cause I still like what's flawed about you

Amber: They say I'm a big shot  
That my ego's the size of a whale  
My confidence comes off as cocky  
But it gives me the courage to fail

Hildegard: Sure, I can be a drama queen  
A bit stuck-up, it's true

Cleo: And I can be too eager to please  
There's such thing as bein' too honest, too, 'cause

Princesses: We're not flawless  
We're a work in progress  
We've got dents and we've got quirks  
But it's our flaws that make us work  
Yeah, we're not flawless  
We're a work in progress  
So tell me what flaws you got, too  
'Cause I still like what's flawed about you

Sofia: People think I'm all bubbles and laughter  
That I don't seem sincere  
I might joke around a little too much  
But I'm just so happy you're here

Vivian: It took me a while to be confident  
To really come out of my shell

Amber: But nobody has to be perfect  
By now, don't you know us so well? Because, yeah

Princesses: We're not flawless  
We're a work in progress  
We've got dents and we've got quirks  
But it's our flaws that make us work  
Yeah, we're not flawless  
We're a work in progress  
So tell me what flaws you got, too (Sofia: You got, too)  
'Cause I still like what's flawed about you


	46. Once more, Amber sees stars

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Disney Star Darlings, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, after Amber discovers her star, she sings this as she tells her friends about it. This might be another song she sings to herself as she re-discovers her love of astronomy. Disney Star Darlings is not mine.**

Amber: Come with me  
Chasing dreams, making history  
We'll find a way and a place to be  
Far away, finding new memories

Time and space  
Like stardust, they will blow away  
Run on faith and we'll be okay  
Watch the ground as it's fading away

Up in the atmosphere  
We can disappear, disappear  
Hearts will collide  
Up in the sky, looking down on life  
We are starlight, starlight  
Between the moon and the city lights  
We are starlight, starlight

Ooooh, ooooh, starlight

Suspend belief  
Watch the sun while it's circling  
It's no match for the light I see  
In your eyes, how they inspire me

Up in the atmosphere  
We can disappear, disappear  
Hearts will collide  
Up in the sky, looking down on life  
We are starlight, starlight  
Between the moon and the city lights  
We are starlight, starlight

Ooooh, ooooh, starlight, starlight  
Ooooh, ooooh, starlight

Though a world far away, you and I will remain, oh  
Though a world far away, you and I will remain, oh  
Though a world far away, you and I will remain, oh

Up in the sky, looking down on life  
We are starlight, starlight  
Between the moon and the city lights  
We are starlight, starlight

Ooooh, ooooh, starlight  
Ooooh, ooooh, starlight  
Ooooh, ooooh, starlight


	47. James' creative writing group song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Kenny Rogers song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during one of James' writing sessions that he invited his friends to, Bobby Lee started one of the castle's favorite games. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Kenny Rogers' music is not mine.**

"I can't believe we were invited to one of James' brainstorming sessions for his stories," Nell said as she led the girls to James' room. "He's nice about letting us in his room when we want to sing with him, but how often do we get to see him at work when he's writing a story?"

"Not very," Sabrina smiled. "He usually gets caught up in writing projects, whether it's helping Roland with royal papers, or something for himself!"

"We bring kitties!" Elena smiled, holding up Kitty and Pinky.

"That's right," Nell smiled, "He told us to bring our kitties, so they can contribute ideas for the story too!"

"Kitties write stories?" Gabby asked in confusion. "They do not!"

"They do!" Elena pouted, crossing her arms.

"Girls, no fighting!" Nell scolded, taking their hands. "Besides, if Ricky was here, you two would have to be good examples."

"Sorry, Mommy," Gabby looked at the white and purple Jaquin in her arms. "Lily can help James with his story."

"Kitty and Pinky too!" Elena smiled, holding up Kitty and her sister.

"Just be glad Ricky can sleep through everything," Madeline smirked. She was carrying her red and gold Jaquin Butterfly, and she smiled at Nell and Sabrina, who had their respective Jaquins, blue and silver Bluebell, and pink and orange Howie.

"James?" Nell called, knocking on his door, "It's us. But don't worry; Bobby Lee and Sergeant will be here in a bit. Don't start writing or singing without them!"

"Okay!" James replied, opening the door.

"Kitties!" Elena squealed, spotting Zebra and Prince Blizzard on the bed.

"Mommy, Elena wants James' kitties," Gabby frowned, hugging Lily close.

"They can play together while I get set up," James smiled. "Prince Blizzard loves meeting new friends."

"Why you write with kitties?" Elena asked as James brought out his green camouflaged cat Cammo Kitty.

"I don't write with just kitties, Elena," James smiled as he brought out his stuffed dragon Sir Blaze-a-Lot and his stuffed dog Little Rex. "I write with other friends too."

"But why do you write with them?" Nell asked.

"They help with ideas," James smirked.

"Really?" Nell chuckled. "Maybe Bluebell can help me with ideas of my own for Elena and bath time."

"She tried escaping again?" Sabrina asked with a smirk.

"Only because Bobby Lee had to leave for a moment to take care of Ricky," Nell smirked. "He woke up earlier than I thought. I started to go to him, but Bobby Lee said he'd take care of him. As soon as he left the bathroom, Elena got out of the tub, but that was as far as she got before I caught her."

"Don't look, Helen!" James chuckled, quoting the song Bobby Lee always sang when the girls were younger.

"You're going to pay for that, James, mark my words!" Nell vowed as Bobby Lee came in with his stuffed Jaquin Sergeant.

"What did he do?" Bobby Lee asked, setting Sergeant next to Little Rex.

"We'll tell you later," Nell smirked. "Okay, James, now that we've got our kitties here, what are you going to do?"

"Kitty story?" Elena hoped with a smile.

"Song?" Gabby asked, jumping up and down.

"A little bit of both," James replied. "They like singing with me as I write. And before I sing, I'm going to explain about the kitties and why I use them as my helpers."

"You mean, writing consultants?" Nell grinned.

"That too," James grinned. "After the fairies fixed my first gold star story, they gave me a tour of the classroom the next day. They showed me a big stack of pillows in one corner of the room. That was a quiet area where people could work on stories. They said we may as well be comfortable as we brainstormed."

"But what about the kitties?" Elena asked.

"I actually brought Little Rex with me for my second day," James explained. "Miss Flora told me that when we did individual writing, we should bounce our ideas off a stuffed animal first, then if we really needed help, we could ask someone in the room."

"We bring kitties to preschool, Mommy?" Elena asked with a smile.

"If Milly wants you to sweetie," Nell smiled, stroking her hair. "But why don't we watch James and his friends first, then if we like how they work together, we'll talk about you doing something like that in your preschool too."

"Okay!" Elena giggled. "But why you talk to doggie?"

"You mean, why did I bring a stuffed animal with me?" James asked. "Miss Fauna said that stuffed animals were good listeners, and if we listened carefully, they'd give us ideas for our stories."

"Kitties make stories?" Gabby asked.

"Kitties not only make stories, they make songs, poems, and music! Sometimes a combo of all three!" James grinned.

Elena and Gabby giggled at his words before Elena tugged at his hand. "Sing! Sing! Sing!" she sang, jumping up and down.

"Easy, Elena. Ricky's taking a nap," Sabrina smiled, mussing her hair.

"Okay, we'll sing, but first let me do this," James said as he closed the door, leaving it open a crack. "Don't worry, everyone; I'm singing with my door open again, but not only do we not want to disturb Ricky, but Dad's been in meetings all day."

"Right," Bobby Lee recalled, "You sing with your door closed when Roland's concentrating on royal business or if he needs quiet. But it is nice that you're thinking about Ricky too."

"Will you be okay with the door closed that far, Sabrina?" James continued, recalling that Sabrina was terrified of closed doors.

"I'll be okay, but I might have to borrow Howie," Sabrina said as she took him in her arms.

"Don't worry, Sabrina; Howie can still help me with this story while he's making you feel better," James smiled.

"Okay!" Sabrina giggled.

"Story now!" Elena pouted, crossing her arms.

"He's getting to it, Love Bug," Bobby Lee assured her, covering her in kisses.

"And why don't I put on some music while I'm working?" James added, picking up a tape and putting it in his tape player. "Miss Fauna always let the Creative Writing class work to music when we got our in-class assignments."

"Did you sing as you wrote?" Nell asked.

"In class, the fairies allowed quiet singing and humming so other people wouldn't be distracted," James explained. "But in here, we can sing as loudly as we want as I'm writing."

"You hear that Elena?" Sabrina asked, covering her in kisses.

"Sing!" Elena giggled, taking Kitty in her arms.

"What song is it?" Gabby wondered with a smile.

"That was one of my father's favorite songs," Bobby Lee grinned as he heard the opening notes. "He and Mother used to sing that to help me go to sleep, and Mother sang it to me after I got Lamb-Lamb."

He smiled as he sang, Everyone considered him the coward of the county  
He'd never stood one single time to prove the county wrong

"Okay, but try not to fall asleep," James grinned. "As you see me writing, I'll sometimes point to one of the kitties or animals around me, and they'll tell me an idea for the story."

As he got his notebook out, he joined in, His mama named him Tommy; the folks just called him 'Yellow'  
But something always told me they were reading Tommy wrong

"I tell you what they say, Mommy!" Elena giggled.

"Me too!" Gabby giggled.

"My daughters the kitty whisperers," Nell smirked, covering them in kisses.

Bobby Lee nodded as he continued, He was only ten years old when his daddy died in prison  
I looked after Tommy 'cause he was my brother's son  
I still recall the final words my brother said to Tommy  
"Son, my life is over, but yours is just begun"

"They know toys before than anyone," Sabrina added, holding Howie close to her.

"And as they help me with the story, they can have a kitty sing-along too," James added as he opened his notebook. He glanced toward Sir Blaze-a-Lot, as if asking for his thoughts, and began singing as he wrote something down. "You can join in the song too, if you want."

He and Bobby Lee sang together, "Promise me, son, not to do the things I've done  
Walk away from trouble if you can  
It won't mean you're weak if you turn the other cheek  
I hope you're old enough to understand  
Son, you don't have to fight to be a man"

"Oh, Bobby Lee wants to," Madeline giggled when she heard Bobby Lee singing along.

As they sang, Bobby Lee noticed that James was starting to tap his fingers to the beat as he looked toward Kitty for her thoughts. He smiled to himself as he sang, There's someone for everyone, and Tommy's love was Becky  
In her arms, he didn't have to prove he was a man

"Mommy! Kitty's helping James with his story!" Elena cheered, flapping her hands.

"I see, Love Bug," Nell smiled.

She smiled as she sang with James, One day, while he was workin', the Gatlin boys came callin'  
They took turns at Becky; there was three of them

"Will Butterfly get to help?" Madeline wondered with a smile.

"Of course she will. James never excludes kitties," Bobby Lee smiled, mussing her hair.

"Why do you think I'm looking toward her and Howie right now?" James continued, smiling as he heard Bobby Lee singing along.

Tommy opened up the door and saw his Becky cryin'  
The torn dress, the shattered look was more than he could stand  
He reached above the fireplace and took down his daddy's picture  
As his tears fell on his daddy's face, he heard these words again:

As Bobby Lee sang, he noticed that James was looking around at the kitties, and he was focused on his story. He remembered Roland coming in to check on him once, and how he started tapping James' shoulder to the beat of the song that was playing. He got a little smile on his face as he went over to him.

"What Daddy doing?" Elena asked.

"Oh, nothing," Bobby Lee smiled innocently.

He smiled as he sang with James, "Promise me, son, not to do the things I've done  
Walk away from trouble if you can  
It won't mean you're weak if you turn the other cheek  
I hope you're old enough to understand  
Son, you don't have to fight to be a man"

"You look like you're about to do something!" Nell chuckled.

"Tickle James?" Elena smiled, flapping her hands before Bobby Lee shushed her.

"Don't give it away," Sabrina whispered, seeing James with Howie.

"Sabrina, why didn't you tell me Howie had such brilliant ideas?" James asked as he took the next verse.

The Gatlin boys just laughed at him when he walked into the barroom  
One of them got up and met him halfway 'cross the floor

"I didn't know he could write!" Sabrina giggled.

"And Madeline, why were you keeping Butterfly's writing talents hidden from everyone?" James continued.

"Surprise!" Madeline giggled as Bobby Lee joined in again

When Tommy turned around they said, "Hey look! Ol' yellow's leavin'"  
But you coulda heard a pin drop when Tommy stopped and blocked the door

The whole time, Bobby Lee was tapping James' shoulder to the beat, and now he motioned Elena and Gabby over. "Follow my lead, girls; it's just like how you learned about keeping time in Milly's preschool class," he whispered.

Elena and Gabby giggled softly, following his lead. To them Bobby Lee was acting silly as Elena tapped James' other shoulder to the music.

"Elena, why didn't you ever tell me Kitty was such a brilliant writer? She was just sharing an idea with me!" James grinned as he looked up and started the last verse, Twenty years of crawlin' was bottled up inside him  
He wasn't holdin' nothin' back; he let 'em have it all

"Kitty help with story!" Elena cheered as Madeline quietly grabbed James' ankles.

"What's that, Sergeant? You and Bluebell want to scout ahead and make sure it's safe?" James continued as he looked toward Bluebell.

"Well, I have seen Sergeant watching me and the guards, so he must have picked up a few pointers," Bobby Lee grinned as he started tapping James' side as he took the next part.

When Tommy left the barroom, not a Gatlin boy was standin'  
He said, "This one's for Becky," as he watched the last one fall  
And I heard him say

"And now he's teaching our kitties how to protect us!" Madeline giggled.

Nell shook her head playfully at what she was seeing. But she couldn't help but join them, seeing James talking to Bluebell.

James and Bobby Lee grinned as Nell sang with them, "I promised you, dad, not to do the things you done  
I walk away from trouble when I can  
Now please don't think I'm weak, I didn't turn the other cheek  
And papa, I sure hope you understand  
Sometimes you gotta fight when you're a man"

Everyone considered him the coward of the county

"We get James now?" Elena asked, holding back a giggle.

"Not yet," Madeline smirked. "Just wait."

"Bluebell, your ideas are brilliant!" James grinned as he wrote something down.

"How James not see us?" Elena whispered. "We all around him."

"Maybe he can tune some things out, but he won't know what's going on until it's too late," Sabrina suggested.

"Good idea, Sabrina, take him by surprise," Bobby Lee grinned, slowly starting to tap his fingers on James' back like he'd seen Roland do once.

"Take him by surprise?" Elena echoed, confused.

"Get him when he's not knowing it," Nell smiled, musing her hair.

"Kitty help?" Elena asked. "Please?"

"That's right," Nell grinned. "Let's make our move, girls, but quietly."

"Follow us, Elena," Sabrina whispered.

Meanwhile, James was writing something down, and asking Sergeant's opinion, when he was cut off by a strange sensation going up and down his back. "I didn't bring you guys here to do this!" he laughed as he felt Bobby Lee tickling his sides. "You wanted to see your kitties help me with a story!"

"As you so eloquently put it, James, what, we can't multi-task?" Bobby Lee smirked as he pinned him on the bed.

"Get James now?" Elena giggled.

"That's the plan!" Nell smirked.

"Get James!" Gabby giggled happily.

"He really deserves it," Sabrina smirked.

"Even with the kitties helping him," Madeline added with a smile.

"And let's not forget that charming comment he made earlier!" Nell added, grinning as she felt James squirming under her. "I told you you'd pay for that 'Don't look Helen' crack!"

"Bobby Lee always says that!" James protested.

"Oh, and I suppose if Bobby Lee jumped off a cliff-" Nell started.

"Daddy jumped off a cliff?" Elena gasped.

"That's just a figure of speech, Love Bug," Nell chuckled, then turned back to James, "Like I said, and I suppose if Bobby Lee jumped off a cliff, you'd do that too!"

Madeline and Sabrina giggled, having heard that phase from their older sister before.

James started to look embarrassed as he tried to squirm away from Nell. However, he couldn't be too upset. Especially when he heard Bobby Lee's voice, "And not only do our kitties help you with your story, they help us in this game!" He took up Sergeant and nuzzled him against James.

"Now aren't you glad I had you bring them with you?" James laughed under them.

"Kitties make everything better, and more fun!" Bobby Lee grinned.

"Kitties do that!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"Easy, Love Bug, before you get kitty fever," Nell joked.

"We go get Ricky?" Gabby asked, hearing a loud wail.

"You take care of Ricky; I'll take care of James," Bobby Lee grinned at his 'younger brother'.

"Me too!" Madeline giggled.

"Me too!" Elena echoed. "But Kitty can play with James!"

"You're so generous!" James laughed as Bobby Lee nuzzled Kitty against him.

"Come on, Gab-Gab. Let's get Ricky up from his nap," Nell smiled, taking Gabby's hand.

"Can I come too?" Sabrina asked, wanting to be in a different room.

"Like I said, I've got everything under control here," Bobby Lee grinned. "Sabrina, why don't you take Howie with you?"

"Good idea," Sabrina smiled; Howie always made her feel better when she was feeling scared.

"Have fun!" Nell smiled, giving James' hair one last muss as she, Gabby, and Sabrina left.

"Thanks for coming!" James joked.

"We have fun, Mommy!" Elena yelled after them.

"Yes we will," Bobby Lee smirked, mussing her hair. "But we have to thank James first."

"Thank you, James!" Elena giggled, nuzzling Pinky against him.

"No problem!" James laughed under her, Madeline, and Bobby Lee.


	48. While Aleena's away, the Order will play

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, following Aleena's departure from the Order of the Wand, the remaining members continued the plan to take over their respective kingdoms, since, as Grimtrix puts it, 'When Miss Aleena's away, the Order will play!'. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Grimtrix (following Aleena's departure): You know what, my friends? If Miss Aleena doesn't wish to take over her kingdom, that's certainly her business, but it's also her loss. But, if I do say so myself...

(sings) These kingdoms aren't a nice place  
For royal sorcerers, all alone  
There are lots of twists and corners  
That could lead to the unknown  
Let me guide your way  
And I'll be sure to help you through  
You could really use a friend out here  
And luckily for you  
I'm the friend that you need  
When you're lost and don't know what to do  
I'm your pal, your amigo  
Useful and resourceful, too  
And my help, you'll concede  
Is a plus, guaranteed  
You can call and I'll come running  
Just follow my lead  
Cuz I'm the friend you need!

Cedric: He's a friend

Greylock: Quite a friend!

Order of the Wand: He's a friend, indeed

Grimtrix: You need a bud to spot the danger  
A pal to stop the creep  
A chum, and not a stranger, to assist  
You need a bro who is cunning  
That can help you take the leap  
A friend who knows what's lying in the mist  
Don't fear these darkened alleys  
They're scary, yes, I know  
Why, you could use a friend  
To protect you wherever you go  
And such a dazzling beauty  
Covered in dirt and muck  
But now, your fate is changing  
Now you are in luck  
Cuz I'm the friend that you need  
When you're lost and don't know what to do  
I'm your pal, your amigo  
Lookin' out for friends like you  
And my help, you'll concede  
Is a plus, guaranteed  
Just call and I'll come running  
We'll say it's agreed  
Here, tell the sorcerers, "My place, twenty minutes." I've got something that will magically erase all my debt.  
Cuz I'm the friend you need!

Order of the Wand: He's a friend

Cedric: Quite a friend!

Order of the Wand: He's a friend, indeed!


	49. Elena and Gabby's favorite animal song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Shirley Temple song, so enjoy your request! I thought that, following James' recovery from his illness in chapter 44, it would be fun if he followed up on his promise and took the girls, Nell, Bobby Lee, and Ricky to the royal zoo to meet his pet baboon Eddie Monkey. Elena and Gabby would also remember a song they learned in preschool and sing it for them. Some of James and Bobby Lee's memories are from chapter 1 of my collection Pet Stories. Shirley Temple's music is not mine. There's also a snippet of an Eddie Money song in here; Eddie Money's music is not mine either.**

"It was really nice of you to come with us, James," Nell smiled as James gave her, Bobby Lee, Elena, Gabby, and Ricky a tour of the royal zoo. "I know the girls wanted to see your pet baboon when you were sick."

"Any time," James smiled as he watched Elena running ahead until she paused at the pen containing Amber's peacock Praline. "But they know good things come to those who wait, right?"

"Florence and Bianca have taught you so well!" Nell couldn't help but laugh as she remembered hearing Florence and Bianca say that to not just Bobby Lee on a daily basis, but also to her, Madeline and Sabrina.

"Queen Melinda too, and Roland and Miranda," Bobby Lee grinned. "And I can't count how many times my mother said that to me!"

"James all better now?" Gabby asked, recalling how James had been sick a few days ago because of that yucky 'pelican powder', which according to Madeline, had spilled on him at school.

"Yes, I'm all better, Gabby," James smiled, mussing her hair. "I just wanted to wait until I made a full recovery before I showed you around the royal zoo. But both of you be careful around Amber's peacock, and don't get too close to my pet baboon."

"You hear that, Elena?" Nell said as she caught up with Elena. "Give them both some space."

"Don't worry, James, we'll all give them space, but I remember when you got that monkey of yours," Bobby Lee grinned, gently guiding Elena back. "And I remember when you named him! You said that's what you thought the singer's name was!"

"Give me a break! I was only eight when I adopted him, I used to hear the guards singing his songs, and like you said, that's what I thought the singer's name was!" James frowned.

"It's okay, James; that also proved that you're good at plays on words and word games," Nell smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"And any time you'd play with him, you'd have to sing his favorite song," Bobby Lee added, and he smiled as James sang with him, _"I've got two tickets to paradise!"_

"We sing too?" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"Yeah!" Gabby smiled in agreement.

"That's a great idea, girls! Wasn't there a song you used to sing about animals in preschool?" Nell asked.

"If it's as cutesy and annoying as their graduation song, I'm out of here!" James whispered to Bobby Lee.

"Me too, but don't worry, James; I'll make it up to you and we'll have some guy time to ourselves," Bobby Lee whispered back.

"What's that, Robert?" Nell grinned.

"I didn't say anything!" Bobby Lee smiled innocently.

"Sure you didn't," Nell smirked. "Elena, Gabby, how would you two like to sing the song for Ricky? I've got the tape and tape player right here!"

"Yeah!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands. "Ricky learn animal cracker song!"

"Yeah!" Gabby giggled. "Let's sing it for Mommy, Daddy, and James too!"

"Animal cracker song?" Bobby Lee repeated, then he groaned, "Helen, you wouldn't!"

"Nell, please don't play that song!" James pleaded, "I'll let you and Bluebell sit in on my next brainstorming session when I work on a story!"

"James and I were always singing the girls' graduation song all day after they finished practicing; do you want us to sing this all day too?" Bobby Lee pleaded. He saw the surprised looks on Elena and Gabby's faces at that revelation, and blew them each a kiss as he said, "I love you, girls!"

"Love you, Daddy!" Elena giggled, knowing that Daddy was just being silly, and that he really liked the song.

"Love you!" Gabby giggled.

"Teasing James and Daddy with this song is fun, isn't it, Ricky?" Nell giggled, seeing James and Bobby Lee, who had forced smiles on their faces when the music started, and were cringing at the song.

"Teasing's not nice!" Elena scolded.

"Maybe not, but hearing you sing the song is!" Nell smiled, recalling that she used to sing this for Bianca and Lydia when she was younger.

"I start this time?" Gabby asked.

"Okay!" Elena giggled, knowing that she had started another song they sang, and now it was Gabby's turn.

"Go for it, Gab-Gab," Nell grinned.

Gabby giggled as she sang, Animal crackers in my soup  
Monkeys and rabbits loop the loop  
Gosh, oh gee! but I have fun  
Swallowing animals one by one

Elena started dancing as she continued, In every bowl of soup I see  
Lions and tigers watching me

Gabby joined in the song and dance, I make 'em jump right through a hoop  
Those animal crackers in my soup

"Cannons…singing...writing stories…playing word games…" James muttered, trying to focus on something he liked so the song wouldn't be stuck in his head.

"Fishing and playing with James…guarding loved ones…beating Jimmy senseless when I rescued Helen, Madeline, and Sabrina…" Bobby Lee muttered, focusing on his own things.

"Oh, you two! But I wholeheartedly agree about the beating Jimmy senseless!" Nell chuckled.

At the same time, Elena gave Eddie a peanut as she sang, When I get hold of the big bad wolf  
I just push him under to drown  
Then I bite him in a million bits  
And I gobble him right down!

Gabby gave Eddie another peanut, giggling as he showed them his double back flip as she continued, When they're inside me where it's dark  
I walk around like Noah's Ark  
I stuff my tummy like a goop  
With animal crackers in my soup!

As they heard Ricky squealing as he watched them, Elena and Gabby started another verse, Animal crackers in my soup  
Do funny things to me  
They make me think my neighborhood  
Is a big menagerie

"You like the song too, Ricky?" Nell grinned as Eddie started dancing. "And did you see him flip?"

As Ricky clapped his hands, Elena hugged him as she sang, For instance, there's our Janitor  
His name is Mr. Klein  
And when he hollers at us kids  
He reminds me of a lion

Gabby also hugged him as she joined in, The grocer is so big and fat  
He has a big mustache  
He looks just like a walrus  
Just before he takes a splash!

"Let's dance too, Ricky!" Nell grinned, pointing at Praline. "Just like that birdie over there! And let's be glad I like peacocks!"

"Amber says Praline loves dancing, just like her and Elena," James smiled as Ricky squealed and pointed at Praline.

Elena giggled as she watched Praline do his 'shimmer' as she continued the next verse, Animal crackers in my soup  
Monkeys and rabbits loop the loop  
Gosh, oh gee! but I have fun  
Swallowing animals one by one

"Where's Amber to see this when we need her?" Bobby Lee grinned.

As she watched Praline and Eddie, Gabby sang, In every bowl of soup I see  
Lions and tigers watching me  
I make 'em jump right through a hoop  
Those animal crackers in my soup

"We'll tell her about this," James whispered, "Amber was more of the Shirley Temple fan than I was when we were kids."

Elena giggled as she joined in, When I get hold of the big bad wolf  
I just push him under to drown  
Then I bite him in a million bits  
And I gobble him right down!

Gabby giggled as she sang back, When they're inside me where it's dark  
I walk around like Noah's Ark  
I stuff my tummy like a goop  
With animal crackers in my soup!

She and Elena finished the song together, When they're inside me where it's dark  
I walk around like Noah's Ark  
I stuff my tummy like a goop  
With animal crackers in my soup!

"That was wonderful, girls!" Nell smiled, clapping as the girls took a bow.

"After all that dancing, I think Praline and Eddie are going to get a really good sleep tonight," James grinned.

"You have monkey in your room too?" Elena asked.

"Surprisingly, no," James frowned. "I'll have to buy a plush monkey to represent him in my room, just like I did for Little Rex. I know Amber bought a stuffed peacock after she brought Praline home."

"You have a new friend to write stories with!" Gabby giggled.

"That's a good idea, Gabby," James smiled as he hugged her. "One can never have too many writing buddies!"


	50. A new Royal Prep graduation song

**Raven862 asked about this song from Winnie the Pooh, so enjoy your request! I thought that during the gang's graduation from Royal Prep, Sofia and her friends might sing this as they say goodbye to their friends, but they know they won't be apart forever. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics. Winnie the Pooh is not mine.**

Sofia: Now's the time to close the book

Amber: Though we've just begun, it's true

James: We'll say goodbye until another day

Sofia and Amber: Another day with new adventures on the way

James: They're on the way

Sofia and Amber: We're on our way

All: So off we go, we won't be far, we'll be waiting here for you.

Sofia: With hills to run

James: And higher trees to climb

Amber: And someone there to catch you

All: In the nick of time  
So it's goodbye for now

Sofia: Goodbye

All: To all of you

James: To you

All: We'll meet again when you all come

Sofia: Into the Book of History

All: So it's goodbye for now

Amber: Goodbye for now

All: To all of you

James: To all of you

All: We'll meet again when you all come

Sofia and Amber: Into the Book of History

Students: From here among all the best of friends, here where the story never ends  
Back in the Peppertree Forest, inside the Book of History  
Back in the Peppertree Forest, here in the Book of History

 **Actually, it's not quite time to say goodbye! Since this is a special edition of Do You Want to Sing Together, you get a surprise: bonus songs!**


	51. James' favorite song gets more words

**Following their first meeting with their new friends Duchess Kitty and Prince Blizzard in theblindwriter95's story Kitty Jealousy (chapter 40 of their collection Family Love), I thought it would be nice if James and Amber had their first kitty sing-along with their new friends. James would teach Prince Blizzard his favorite song, what he calls 'la-la-la song', but he's going to learn that there are more words to that one, thanks to Melinda, Roland and Tilly! Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. The Chenille Sisters are not mine.**

"La-la-la!" Two-year-old James sang to his stuffed white tiger Prince Blizzard. He watched as Amber danced to his song with her stuffed kitty Duchess Kitty. "La-la-la!"

"You like that little song you made up, don't you, James?" Melinda smiled. "But then, you've always loved singing and music!"

As she twirled around with Duchess Kitty, Amber said, "You sing la-la-la song too, Mommy?"

"You want me to sing James' song?" Melinda smiled. "I thought he made that up for you!" She recalled how Amber had a bad dream, and as she and Roland looked in on them, they saw James stroking Amber's hair and singing a song he'd made up to try to comfort her.

"James does like making up songs," Roland smiled.

"Mommy sing James' song?" Amber asked.

"Of course," Melinda smiled. "I'll add some more words!"

James looked up in surprise. "More words to la-la-la song?"

"That's right," Melinda smiled. She saw Roland and Tilly in the doorway and motioned them over.

Tilly smiled and took James and Prince Blizzard in her arms. "I don't know what's going on, but I do love that whiz-bang tune of yours, my little tiger," she said as she began to rock him.

"You and James always loved your little sing-alongs," Roland agreed, taking Amber and Duchess Kitty in the other rocking chair.

"Dutch-ess Kitty and Prince Bliz-zard sing too?" James asked.

"That's right! Your kitties love singing," Melinda smiled. "And Roland, you're going to join in this little sing-along as well!"

"Of course I will; I was just enjoying James' song," Roland smiled as Melinda began to sing.

You can sing anywhere, even all alone  
You can sing outside, and when you're at home  
You can sing with your friends, and easily  
Sing different things and make harmony

"Daddy sing too!" Amber smiled.

"I remember the last time I sang this," Roland smiled. "I ended up with the song in my head when a visiting king came!"

"He like the song?" James asked.

"Lucky for me, he did!" Roland smirked, mussing his hair. "He even asked if he could tape it so he could sing it to his own children!"  
He started the next line, I sing the melody

As Amber smiled and clapped her hands, Tilly joined in, And I sing the harmony

James giggled and clapped his hands as Tilly and Melinda sang together, And when we sing together, it sounds just right to me

"Yay!" Amber giggled.

Tilly started, I like to sing with you

Roland joined her, There can be more than two

Melinda joined in, I like to sing up high

She and Roland sang together, It sounds like something new

"And I know who's at fault if I end up with this song in my head again!" Roland smirked at James.

James looked surprised. "I bad boy?"

"Of course not, sweetheart," Melinda grinned, leaning over and kissing him. "Daddy's just kidding. He likes this song you made up, and this one too."

Roland smiled and hugged him as he continued, Listen to the melody, and then join in!

He sang softly, La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la

"La-la-la!" James sang, clapping his hands.

Tilly grinned as she asked, Here's the harmony part. Can you sing it with me?

"I'd love to!" Melinda grinned as they harmonized, La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la

Amber giggled and clapped her hands as she and James sang, "La-la-la!"

Roland smiled as he asked, Here's another harmony part. See how different it sounds with the melody?

Tilly smiled as she sang with him, La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la

Melinda grinned as she said, Now let's put them all together, and see how we sound!

She, Roland, and Tilly sang together, La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la

"La-la-la!" James giggled.

"La-la-la!" Amber echoed.

Tilly started the last verse, You can sing anywhere, even all alone  
You can sing outside, and when you're at home  
You can sing with your friends, and easily  
Sing different things and make harmony

Roland started, I sing the melody

Melinda sang with Tilly, And we sing the harmony  
And when we sing together, it sounds just right for three

The three of them finished the song together, La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la

As the song ended, James and Amber were starting to fall asleep. James tried to keep singing, but his voice was getting softer. "La-la-la..." he murmured, cuddling up with Prince Blizzard.

"Go to sleep, James, we'll sing some more after your nap," Melinda smiled as she and Roland put them in their cribs with their kitties.

"La-la-la..." Amber murmured as she fell asleep, snuggling close to Duchess Kitty.

"Yes, Amber, we'll sing with you after your nap too," Tilly smiled.

"Sleep well, children," Roland smiled as he led the way to the door.

"Your kitties will sing in your dreams with you too," Melinda smiled.

"I hear Duchess Kitty singing to Amber right now," Tilly smiled.

"Prince Blizzard's singing to James too," Roland agreed. "And we'll sing with all of them again when they wake up."


	52. Clover's talk with the palace pets

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Littlest Pet Shop, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Clover and some of his animal friends got together and had their own sing along, since they like it as much as their human friends. Clover could also tell them that he found a pin that, just like Sofia's amulet, lets people understand them. But it turns out that the pin still has a few little bugs to work out. Still, Clover does hope that everyone will be able to understand them one day. The Littlest Pet Shop is not mine.**

Clover (spoken): When someone wears this pin, we can talk to them, just like we do with Sof! Everyone would be able to understand us!

Mia (spoken): But what would we say to them?

Clover (spoken): I have a few ideas...  
(sings) If I could talk to the humans  
If they could hear the words I'm usin'  
I would always know that they would understand  
If I could talk to the humans  
We could chat while I was groomin'  
And the little things in life would be so grand

Crackle: We'd talk about philosophy and the weather  
Or just how itchy it feels inside this sweater …but I know Vivian means well!

Jagger: I'd say "Have you read the latest book?  
And by the way,  
I'd rather have the dry food in my bowl today!"

Mia: We could gossip about the neighbor's naughty cat (catches Creamy's glare) Did I say naughty? I meant well-behaved!

Robin: I could say "Your hair is messy, put on a hat."

Eddie Monkey: Yeah, we could help them, right?

Clover (spoken): Yeah!  
(sings) If we could talk to our owners, we'd get to tell  
All the things they're doing wrong or not so well

Creamy: You're about to use the salt instead of sugar!

Praline: Wipe your nose, you've got a hanging booger!

Jagger: I know you think the guy at the door is a mailman  
But I can smell him, and it's a salesman!

All: If we could talk to the humans  
If they could hear the words we're using  
Just think how much we'd laugh about all day  
If we could talk to the humans  
There'd be no more presuming  
What they think we're trying to do or feel or say

Clover: I would sa-a-a-y...

Pin: Your mechanical wax is lovely today.


	53. The royal family's new vacation medley

**Someone asked about this song from Milo Murphy's Law, so enjoy your request! And surprise! You get a bonus song for this story! I thought it would be fun if, following their encounter with Vor in Forever Royal, the family decided to take a vacation to unwind from everything that happened. And now that they're all used to the Cloud Coaster, which first appeared in Royal Vacation, they'd go on another trip. And nothing could possibly go wrong on this trip, right? Milo Murphy's Law and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang are not mine.**

A few days after Sofia defeated the evil Vor, Roland decided to take the family on a much-needed vacation. Amber was uneasy about the trip at first, since she remembered their last vacation, but eventually she agreed.

"Being in the Cloud Coaster is pretty brilliant," James smiled.

"Especially when you get to commandeer the music," Amber smirked.

"Come on, Amber, James knows great songs, and we always have fun," Sofia smiled.

"That's true," Miranda agreed. "We all need a break from everything that's happened, and this is the perfect way to get it."

"That's right," Roland added, "And how often do we get a chance like this?"

"Not very," Amber admitted, "But where are we going? Hopefully not to that dusty old lodge again, right?"

"No," Miranda smiled. "We'll know when we get there."

"We do like a good mystery," James agreed.

"That's a good vacation attitude," Roland smiled as he turned on some music.

Sofia grinned as she started to sing, _Well we don't know where we're going_ _  
 _And we got no ETA__

Amber joined in, _No itinerary compass, map or scheduled agenda_ _  
 _But at least we're on our way__

James joined in, _We got a mini fridge filled with electrolytes_ _  
 _For when we feel the need to replenish__

Sofia sang back, _And a funky foreign second-hand GPS_ _  
 _That only speaks to us in Elvish__

Roland and Miranda joined in, _Whoa_ _  
 _It's a royal family vacation_  
 _Things can be expected_  
 _Even in the best of weather__

Amber, James, and Sofia sang back, _Whoa_ _  
 _The journey is the destination_  
 _We can handle complications_  
 _As long as we're together_  
_  
Roland tapped the horn as he finished the song, _So let's hit the road_

A few minutes into the trip, James noticed a strange sound coming from the Cloud Coaster. "Dad, you don't think Vor did something to the Cloud Coaster when she attacked the castle, do you?" he asked. "It's making a really weird noise!"

Roland just smiled. "The Cloud Coaster was hidden when Vor was attacking, James, but don't worry. It's talking to us. All engines talk!"

"Really, Daddy?" Amber smirked.

"Animals talk too, Amber," Sofia smirked, holding up her amulet.

"If you say so, Sofia," Amber smiled.

"Okay, you two. But Rollie, what's it saying?" Miranda asked.

Roland grinned as he started singing, _It's saying Chitty chitty, chitty chitty, chitty chitty, chitty chitty,_ _  
 _chitty chitty__

James joined in, _Bang - Bang_ _  
 _Bang Bang!_  
 _chitty chitty__

Even Sofia and Amber joined in, _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ _  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang__

Miranda smirked and joined in, _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang._ _  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.__

Roland grinned as he joined her, _Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ _  
 _Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang__

By now, the whole family was singing together, _Oh you pretty Chitty Bang Bang,_ _  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _We love you.__

Sofia took a solo, _And in_ _  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _What we'll do.__

James joined in, _Near, far, in our flying car, oh what a happy time we'll spend._ _  
 _Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _Our fine four fendered friend.__

Amber echoed, _Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ _  
 _Our fine four fendered friend.__

Sofia started the next chorus, _Chitty Bang Bang_ _  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang__

Roland echoed, _Chitty Bang Bang_ _  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang__

Miranda joined in, _Chitty Bang Bang_ _  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang__

The family sang together, _Oh you pretty Chitty Bang Bang_ _  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _We love you.__

Amber joined in, _And, in_ _  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _What we'll do.__

James sang back, _Near, far, in our flying car_ _  
 _Oh what a happy time we'll spend._  
 _Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _Our fine four fendered friend.__

The family sang together again, _Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ _  
 _Our fine four fendered friend.__

Roland started, _You're sleek as a thoroughbred._

James and Amber joined in, _Your seats are a feather bed._

Sofia sang back, _You'll turn everybody's head today._

Miranda joined in, _We'll glide on our flying trip_

Sofia, James, and Amber echoed, _With pride in our ownership_

Roland and Miranda joined in, _The envy of all we survey._

Amber, James, and Sofia started the next part, _Oh Chitty You Chitty_ _  
 _Pretty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _We love you.__

Roland and Miranda echoed, _And Chitty, in Chitty_ _  
 _Pretty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang what we'll do.__

Sofia, James, and Amber sang back, _Near Chitty, far Chitty, in our flying car, oh what a happy time we'll spend._ _  
 _Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _Our fine four fendered friend.__

The family finished together, _Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ _  
 _Our fine four fendered friend_  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_  
 _Fine four fendered Chitty Chitty friend__

"This was a brilliant idea, Dad," James smiled.

"And this trip is just what we need!" Sofia agreed.


	54. James and Bobby Lee's fishy medley

**Since they like spending time together, and following his promise to make it up to James for having them hear another of the girls' annoyingly catchy songs, I thought it would be fun if Bobby Lee invited James to go along with him and some of his friends, since he calls James his 'younger brother', and the guards like seeing James around the castle. It's especially fun for James and Bobby Lee,** **when they have some male bonding time together,** **and of course it's complete with their favorite songs. Gordon Lightfoot's and Brad Paisley's music is not mine.**

A few hours after his shift ended, Bobby Lee was out of uniform, and wearing a casual pair of pants and a t-shirt. He was walking down the hall to meet up with his guard friends when he stopped by James' room. He recalled the annoyingly catchy song Elena and Gabby had sung for Ricky a few days ago, and how he'd promised to make it up to James for having him hear it.

He smiled as he saw James in his usual position, lying on his stomach on his bed, surrounded by papers. He watched as James scanned each paper. If he thought the paper was all right, he put it on a separate pile, but if it had any mistakes, he re-wrote the whole thing, complete with corrections, then put the new copy on the pile, while the original was pushed to the floor. He also watched as James put on some music, and started singing to the stuffed Jaquin next to him as he continued working.

 _In the name of love she came_ _  
 _This foolish winsome girl_  
 _She was all decked out like a rainbow trout_  
 _Swimmin' up stream in the world__

Bobby Lee smiled as he recognized the song and slipped into the room as he joined in, _And she said "Please, please, I've lost my way_ _  
 _The current is too strong_  
 _In the name of love, kind sir I pray, in the name of love"__

James looked up and smiled, giving him a little wave as he finished one paper, slipped it onto his finished pile, and picked up another one.

"Need some help? I'll put the finished ones on your desk so they don't get mixed up with the others," Bobby Lee said as he moved them. "And you can have some more room on the bed."

"Thanks," James smiled as he continued _, So I took her by the hand, she took me by the will_ _  
 _She was all dolled up like a blue-eyed pup_  
 _Looking for something to spill__

As he sat beside him on the bed, Bobby Lee joined in, _And she said "Please, please, I've lost my way_ _  
 _The current is too strong_  
 _In the name of love, kind sir I pray, in the name of love"_  
_  
As James looked at the last few papers in his pile, he couldn't help but tease him, "I didn't have that many papers this time. See, I can take a break from writing any time I want!"

"Oh, really?" Bobby Lee grinned, "So you don't have any papers to work on after lunch or dinner?"

"Well, maybe a few papers later on," James said as he looked a new document over and continued the song.

 _In the name of love she came_ _  
 _This foolish winsome girl_  
 _She was all decked out like a rainbow trout_  
 _Swimmin' upstream in the world__

"Oh, no," Bobby Lee said as he took the paper from James' hand. "You've been working like crazy ever since breakfast, and now you're going to take a break! Nell and Mother are taking Gabby to her physical therapy, and Sofia and Amber are having a tea party with Sabrina, Madeline, Elena and Ricky, so you're with me! And so help me, you're going to take a break, even if I have to convince you this way!"

As he pushed James onto the bed and nuzzled Zebra against him, he sang, _And she said "Please, please, I've lost my way_ _  
 _The current is too strong_  
 _And she gave one flip of the rainbow tip of her tail_  
 _And she swam back down__

James couldn't help but laugh as he tried to fight them off as he sang back, _And she said "Please, please, I've lost my way_ _  
 _The current is too strong_  
 _In the name of love, kind sir I pray, in the name of love"__

Bobby Lee grinned as he finished the song with him, _And she said "Please, please, I've lost my way_ _  
 _The current is too strong_  
 _In the name of love, kind sir I pray, in the name of love"__

"And this was an appropriate song," Bobby Lee grinned, "Because it reminded me that some of the guys and I were going to go fishing. You want to come with us?"

"Sure, since you convinced me to take a break!" James smiled as he gave his hair one last muss and let him up.

"That's right," Bobby Lee said as he led him out, "And don't worry about a thing. Zebra and all his friends will keep an eye on the papers. And maybe Sergeant will teach them some guarding techniques later on."

When they met up with the guards, James was heartily welcomed to go with them. Not only because he was Bobby Lee's 'little brother', but also because he always tried to help them whenever they needed it. James would also watch the guards as they patrolled, and he'd try to incorporate the pointers Bobby Lee gave him into his knight training.

"So, Prince James, does the royal juke box have a song for this occasion?" one of Bobby Lee's friends smiled, ruffling his hair as he offered him some pop.

"How about this one?" James smirked, taking out a tape player and a tape of one of the guards' favorite songs, and a cookie from the plate Bobby Lee had with him. "And no, Mom didn't name her kitty in honor of the singer, even though she likes his music!"

 _Well I love her_ _  
 _And I love to fish_  
 _I spend all day out on this lake_  
 _And hell is all I catch__

"That's right; Miranda named her kitty Miss Paisley," Bobby Lee grinned, recalling Miranda's white and pink-paisley colored jaquin as he joined in, _But today she met me at the door_ _  
 _Said I would have to choose_  
 _If I hit that fishin' hole today_  
 _She'd be packin' all her things_  
 _And she'd be gone by noon__

"See, you're as good with words as I am," James grinned back.

"That, and Miranda likes his music," Bobby Lee smirked.

By now, even the guards had joined in, _Well I'm gonna miss her_  
 _When I get home_  
 _But right now I'm on this lake shore_  
 _And I'm sittin' in the sun_  
 _I'm sure it'll hit me_  
 _When I walk through that door tonight_  
 _That I'm gonna miss her_  
 _Oh, lookie there, I've got a bite_

"We sometimes went with King Roland when he took you two fishing," one of Bobby Lee's friends recalled, "You were both quick learners."

"Well, I've been actually fishing since I was little," Bobby Lee grinned as he cast again and continued, _Now there's a chance that if I hurry_  
 _I could beg her to stay_

As one of the guards helped James cast his line, James continued, _But that water's right_  
 _And the weather's perfect_  
 _No tellin' what I might catch today_

As they cast their lines again, everyone sang together, _So I'm gonna miss her_  
 _When I get home_  
 _But right now I'm on this lake shore_  
 _And I'm sittin' in the sun_  
 _I'm sure it'll hit me_  
 _When I walk through that door tonight_  
 _Yeah, I'm gonna miss her_  
 _Oh, lookie there, another bite_

James and Bobby Lee finished together, _Yeah, I'm gonna miss her_  
 _Oh, lookie there, I've got a bite_

"Isn't guy time fun?" Bobby Lee grinned, mussing James' hair as they cast their lines again.


	55. Mr P's tale of terror

**Raven862 asked about this song from Winnie the Pooh, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought it would be fun if, as another Halloween sing-along before they face the Giggling Goblin, Sofia and her friends listen to one of Mr. P's stories. Little do they know, they're going to have a spooky adventure of their own, and meet a new friend. Winnie the Pooh is not mine.**

Mr. P.: It's a Giant creature with a tail  
Here, I'll draw Miss Callista in for scale

Callista: Oh dear!

Mr. P.: Its hide is like a shaggy rug  
Its face a surly ugly mug  
With two sharp horns atop its head  
In between a mop of hair that's red

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: Aah!

Mr. P.: And in its nose a ring of gold  
It smells of monkey's feet and mold  
Its toes are black  
Its fur is blue  
I swear that all I tell you is not made up  
The Backson!

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: The Backson?

Mr. P.: The Backson!

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: The Backson?  
Oh, no!

Sofia: But, Mr. P., what does the Backson do?

Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: Yes, Mr. P., what does the Backson do?

Mr. P.: Hmm, what does the Backson do?  
I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking...And now, I will tell you  
They sneak into your library  
And scribble in all your books

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: The Backson, the Backson?  
We don't like the Backson!

Mr. P.: When decorating your Wassalia tree,  
They tangle up all the hooks!

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: The Backson, the Backson?  
We're afraid of the Backson.

Mr. P.: They spoil the milk,  
They stop all the clocks;  
They use their horns  
To put holes in your socks

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: The Backson's  
The one who's been  
Putting holes  
In our socks!

Callista: Tell us more about what Backsons do!

Lucinda: Yes, more about what Backsons do!

Mr. P.: More about what Backsons do?!  
Why don't we hear some thoughts from you?

Lily: Maybe they make ya sleep too late

Mr. P.: Yes, yes! That's good; that's great

Indigo: I bet, for their reason, my candy is gone

Mr. P.: You're on a roll! Go on, go on!

Lily: They muddy up your tidy house

Callista: They make you feel as small as a mouse

Sofia: They break your crayons

Lucinda: They spill your tea!

Indigo: They wake up babies at 1:00 and 3:00

Lily: They made me catch the cold I caught

Sofia: They made me lose my train of thought

Lucinda: They swipe your stripes

Callista: They clog your pipes

Sofia: They dig up your garden

Lily: They won't beg your pardon

Callista: They eat your snacks!

Indigo: They won't relax!

Lucinda: They chip your tooth!

Indigo: They steal your youth!

Mr. P.: And now, you know the horrible truth!

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: The Backson, the Backson,  
The Backson, the Backson?  
Oh no!

Sofia: Oh, _yes_

Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: Huh?

Sofia: I know exactly what to do:  
We'll find things Backsons are partial to

Lily: Like books?

Lucinda: And dishes?

Callista: And socks?

Indigo: And toys?

Sofia: Yes, everything that a Backson destroys;  
Then we'll dig an enormous pit  
And make the items lead to it;  
He'll fall in and we'll get our candy

Mr. P.: And this horrible nightmare will come to an end!  
The Backson!

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: The Backson!

Mr. P.: The Backson!

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: The Backson!

Mr. P.: Go home and search your closets, bring everything that you can

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: The Backson! The Backson! We're gonna catch the Backson!

Mr. P.: We'll save your candy by following Sofia's plan

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: The Backson! The Backson! We'll save our candy!  
We must be brave and have no fear

Mr. P.: So to the end, we'll persevere

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: We'll search by the sun and the light and the moon,  
And if everything goes well, we'll be back soon!

Mr. P.: "Back...soon"?

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: Back soon!

Mr. P.: Sounds like "Backson"

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily/Callista: Back soon!

Mr. P.: Oh, well... Good luck, everyone!


	56. A new song for a royal road trip

**Luiz4200 asked about this song from the National Lampoon's Vacation movies, so enjoy your request! I thought that, as they explore on the flying elephants at the end of Royal Vacation, they could sing this as they start to get into the trip. They might have had a rocky start, but now things are starting to turn around for them. The National Lampoon's Vacation movie series is not mine.**

Roland: I found out long ago

Miranda: It's a long way down the holiday road

Sofia/James/Amber: Holiday road  
Holiday road

Amber: Jack be nimble, Jack be quick

James: Take a ride on the West Coast kick

Roland/Miranda: Holiday road  
Holiday road

Amber/James/Sofia: Holiday road  
Holiday road

Sofia: I found out long ago

Amber: It's a long way down the holiday road

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Holiday road  
Holiday road  
Holiday road  
Holiday road


	57. The royal family's favorite party song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Alvin and the Chipmunks song, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought it would be fun if, during the party at the castle, James played another song that Queen Melinda always loved. He'll have company singing it soon, because this was always one of Amber's favorites, and surprisingly, Roland always liked this as well. Even Cedric gets in on the act, and makes the song and dance even more fun. Alvin and the Chipmunks are not mine.**

Following James' song for Sir Dax and the castle ghosts, Amber whispered, "James, I think you should play that other song Mother always sang at our Halloween balls when we were younger."

"Which other song?" James asked. "There were all kinds of songs she liked playing at the parties we had when we were younger."

"James, don't play innocent with me," Amber smirked. "You know the one I mean!"

"Of course I know it, Amber; aren't I entitled to a little holiday humor too?" James grinned as he found the music.

"Oh, James," Miranda smirked.

"Well played, James, in more ways than one!" Roland grinned as James started playing the piano again.

"And Amber, I'll sing this only if you sing with me," James added as he started singing.

I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
He said that

"I do love this song!" Amber smiled as she joined him on the chorus.

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

"Mom and I sang this every Halloween when we lived in the village too," Sofia agreed as she and Miranda joined in.

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

Recalling any time Queen Melinda sang this to her and James, Amber smiled as she joined in, I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice  
And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice  
He said that

Grinning as he watched Roland pick Amber up and spin her around like he used to when they were younger, James joined in the chorus, Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

"Take it, Dad!" James called.

"All right," Roland grinned as he spun Amber again and sang the bridge of the song.

You've been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out and found myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart

"I always loved this song," Queen Melinda smiled as she joined them on the next verse.

My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you

"It's a classic, that's for sure," Miranda smiled in agreement.

As Roland, James, and Amber sang the chorus, Cedric shot a few sparkles out of his wand like he used to when Amber and James were younger.

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

"I always loved that, Cedric!" Amber smiled as Miranda and Sofia joined her.

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

"And I think you'll enjoy this as well, Princess," Cedric smirked as he made the piano, and James, levitate as he continued playing.

"Brilliant!" James grinned as he sang the bridge with Roland and Melinda.

You've been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out and found myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart

"Well done, Cedric!" Roland grinned as Cedric brought James down again.

"You're truly deserving of the title 'Cedric the Sensational!'" Melinda smiled as Cedric levitated Sofia and Amber and flew them around the room as they danced.

Meanwhile, James was singing, My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  
Oh, baby

"Very true, but Cedric, just be careful with Sofia and Amber!" Miranda half joked.

By now, Amber, James, and Sofia were singing together, Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

"Of course, your Majesty," Cedric smiled as he flew them around one more time, then set them gently on the ground.

Meanwhile, Roland, Miranda, and Melinda echoed them, Come on and ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

Sofia, James, and Amber sang back, Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

Everyone finished the song together, Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah, ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang

Over the applause, Sofia grinned. "Thank you, Mister Cedric; that was so much fun! And James, your musical talent is ah-mazing! I hope you never stop singing!"

"Don't worry, Sof; I'll never stop singing," James promised as he felt Queen Melinda hug him. "And we'll just have to see what I find next!"


	58. A new spooky song for the school band

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Z-O-M-B-I-E-S, so enjoy your Halloween treat! I thought it would be fun if, during a performance at Royal Prep's Halloween party, the school band kicked off the festivities with a new song. But they know they won't have trouble with it, since not only is this a favorite song of theirs (even Desmond!), but James is also there to help them if they need it. Z-O-M-B-I-E-S is not mine.**

James: Hey, welcome to Zombieland  
It's a party go ahead  
Everybody dance

Chad: Do the draggy leg  
You surely can be part of the team  
Gotta wave the flag  
Let your freak flag fly

Desmond: Gotta stare when we pass by  
Not your average guy  
But you know I'm fly  
So alive just on a different side

James: Look in my eyes  
We're the same but different  
Just like you I got hopes and wishes  
Itchin' to show the world what they're missing  
It's our time, yeah, it's time to flip it what

Chad: I'm about to show you

Vivian: What you gon' show me?

James: Guess nobody told you

Maya: You ain't gotta tell me

Desmond: I'm about to put in work

Vivian and Maya: Listen this is my turf

Everyone: Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan  
Understand this is Zombieland

James/Vivian/Desmond/Chad: Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan  
Lemme do my dance, Bamm (Maya: Bamm)

James: You're in Zombieland (Vivian: What)

Desmond: I'm in Zombieland (Maya: What)

Chad: We're in Zombieland  
Watch me do it like Bamm (Vivian: Bamm)

James: You're in Zombieland (Maya: What)

Desmond: I'm in Zombieland (Vivian: What)

Everyone: We're in Zombieland  
Watch me do it like Bamm

James: Oh, oh, oh  
Man, oh man, oh man  
I'm the man  
You just can't do it like  
I can, I can

Chad: Oh, oh, oh  
Man, oh man, oh man  
I'm the man  
You just can't do it like  
I can

Vivian: Ready for action, yeah, we're 'bout to blow up  
Party's going down  
But we're about to go up  
We got your back  
No need to have worries

James: Now we're all cool at first it was scurry

Desmond: And we can do a lot with a little  
Call on your friends when you're caught in the middle

Chad: And you should do the same like I do the same  
You should be yourself, it's the coolest thang

Vivian: I'm about to show you

Maya: What you gon' show me?

Vivian: Guess nobody told you

Maya: Girl, you don't know me

Vivian: I'm about to put in work

James/Desmond/Chad: Listen this is our turf

Everyone: Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan  
Understand this is Zombieland  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan  
Lemme do my dance, Bamm

Chad: You're in Zombieland (Maya: What)

Desmond: I'm in Zombieland (Vivian: What)

James: We're in Zombieland  
Watch me do it like, Bamm (Vivian: Bamm)

Maya: You're in Zombieland (Chad: What)

Vivian: I'm in Zombieland (James: What)

Everyone: We're in Zombieland  
Watch me do it like Bamm

Maya: Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can

Everyone: Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan  
Understand this is Zombieland

James: Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can

Vivian: Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan  
Understand this is Zombieland

Chad: Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can

Maya: Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan  
Understand this is Zombieland

Desmond: Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can

Everyone: Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan  
Lemme do my dance, Bamm


	59. A slumber party song for new friends

**Someone asked about this song from A Bronx Tale, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the slumber party at the end of my story The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge, Wendell and Sandra think about their new friendship. And maybe, in time, it could grow into something more. Sofia, James, and Amber are also there to lend their friends their support and encourage them to give the new friendship a try. A Bronx Tale is not mine.**

Wendell: That girl right there  
Am I the only one who see  
Those lips, that hair  
Those eyes that knock me to my knees  
Don't look at her  
They find out, they'll laugh at you  
For sure

What's it matter?  
She's not one of us

James joins in: And you're just...  
Out of your head if you think that this ever could be  
You're dreaming  
Go back to bed, you're out of your head

Wendell: Girls like her don't happen to guys like me

Sandra: That boy right there  
I see him everywhere I go  
He smiles, I stare  
Could it be more, I just don't know

Sofia and Amber: No. Don't be stupid

Sandra: Told myself a million times before

Sofia and Amber: No. Don't be foolish

Sandra/Amber/Sofia: He is not your kind  
And you're just...  
Out of your head if you think that this ever could be  
You're dreaming  
Go back to bed, you're out of your head

Sandra: Boys like him don't happen

Wendell, Amber, James, Sandra and Sofia: And you're just...  
Out of your head if you think that this ever could be  
You're dreaming  
Go back to bed, you're out of your head

Sandra: Boys like him don't happen to girls like me

Amber, James, and Sofia: No  
No

Wendell: Girls like her don't happen to guys like me

Amber, James, and Sofia: No  
No

Wendell and Sandra: Things like this don't happen

Wendell: And then she's there  
The chance would never come again  
I say a prayer  
Take one deep breath and count to ten  
Then I know it  
Something tells me she must feel the same  
Wendell, don't blow it  
Simply ask her name

I must be out of my head  
But I've gotten as bad as can be  
God help me. She's so fine  
But it's crossing a line

Girls like her don't happen  
Girls like her can't happen  
Girls like her don't happen to guys like me


	60. They'll see each other again

**Someone asked about this song from Wreck-It Ralph, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the Royal Prep graduation party, and following Sofia's defeat of Vor, the students broke into this song to celebrate, because as James says, one can never do enough singing! They also know that even though they're going to be going their separate ways now, they're still going to be friends no matter what. Wreck-It Ralph is not mine.**

Sofia: When can we do this again?

Amber: When can I see you again?

James: When can we do this again?

Hildegard: When can I see you again?

Cleo: When can we do this again?

Vivian: When can I see you again?

Khalid: Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new

Desmond: Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

Hugo: Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
There's something in the air you can't deny

Sofia: It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,

James and Amber: When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?  
(James: When can I see you again?)

Hildegard and Cleo: Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip down the road that leads you

Desmond and Amber: Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

James and Vivian: Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
There's something in the air you can't deny

Hugo and Sofia: It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh

Zooey: When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh

Khalid: When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh

Desmond: I gotta know,  
When can I see you again?

Sofia: Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine

Amber: It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly

James: Welcome to the rhythm of the night

Vivian: There's something in the air you can't deny

Hugo: So let me know before I wave goodbye

Desmond: When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh

Hildegard: When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh

Cleo: When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh

Zooey: When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh

Sofia: Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go

Amber: Life is way too short to take it slow

James: But before I go and hit the road  
Tell me when

Everyone: When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?

 **Well, I know when you can see me again: tomorrow, when I start the next installment of Do You Want to Sing Together! I hope you enjoyed the special edition of Sofia's favorite song collection. I'm still taking requests and writing them down, so until tomorrow, keep your eyes open for the next group of songs!**


End file.
